El clamor de las picas
by Rathable
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de la primera y segunda generación Loud en una tierra amenazada por doquier, donde la paz puede durar siglos o dias, el acero persiste con cada nuevo curso de la historia y la magia nunca es suficiente para obrar los milagros que se le exigen. Bienvenidos a Magtar. La clasificacion puede cambiar con el tiempo. Sinopsis completa en el prólogo.
1. 1: El siguiente paso

**Disclaimer: The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino, los SinKids tampoco son de mi autoría, sino que corresponden a una creación de múltiples miembros del fandom.**

* * *

Lyra Loud recientemente ha pasado las pruebas de la Iglesia con excelencia, cambiando la túnica de Novicia por el atuendo de Viajera. Su deber es recorrer Magtar ayudando a los pobres y desgraciados con tesón, piedad y del poder de la Luz, pero además, acompañada por su joven prima Lacy (quien busca enorgullecer a su madre Lynn y ascender en la guardia de la ciudad de las falanges) debe educar a la pequeña Lizy y formar sus extrañas habilidades recientemente descubiertas. En el camino se irá dando cuenta de que no todo es tan rígido como cree, a la vez que afrentará el peso del mundo entero cuando nuevas aciagas comiencen a recorrer los caminos de piedracambiante o simple tierra prensada que sus propios pies devoran, kilómetro a kilómetro.

Por su parte, en la ciudad enclavada entre las montañas, Lord Lincoln Loud vive tranquilo como arquitecto y noble de alto rango, velando por el crecimiento de una Trannidar hasta hace poco decadente y de su abundante, diversa y cariñosa prole. Sin embargo, cuando soplan vientos de guerra deberá dividirse entre su deber hacia la Asamblea y su pueblo, el amor por la paz y el terror natural por sus amadas hijas e hijo.

En el sur, cazadores furtivos han avistado elfos y enanos sosteniendo concilios secretos a altas horas de la noche, al este nuevas hordas de jinetes se preparan para tomar lo que es su derecho por la fuerza de las armas, y en la titánica fortaleza de Hrumgarde se rumorea sobre dragones y partidas de orcos en la frontera con La Mancha.

_Tiempos de cambio, en efecto._

* * *

**Aclaración: este relato está proyectado para ser bastante largo, y trataré de darle un buen acabado dentro de mis limitadas capacidades, por lo que probablemente se actualice de forma lenta.**

**La estructura de cada capítulo consistirá en 3 secciones: La primera y mayor será la narrativa propiamente tal, la tercera corresponderá a respuestas para reviews, si las hay, y en la segunda incluiré segmentos de ****_¨Las Calzadas del Buen Viajero¨_****, un libro que lleva Lyra con el que pretendo explicar los diferentes aspectos, relevantes o no, del mundo en el que esta historia transcurre. Por el momento baste decir que el planeta es levemente más pequeño que la tierra (cerca de 0.88 veces su gravedad) y gira en una órbita más cercana al sol, lo que, entre otras cosas, hace que solo los polos sean habitables, los años se dividan en 8 meses de 45 días (ciclos diurnos algo más cortos que los terrestres) cada uno, y las personas sean levemente más altas y delgadas. Muchas culturas, y razas, conviven en el continente principal, cada una con su propia idiosincrasia y bases en la historia de nuestro mundo. Decidí eliminar la introducción como capítulo y dejarla aquí porque no tiene sentido tener uno con apenas 501 palabras y que por demás tampoco es muy atrayente.  
**

**Sin más que agregar, les deseo a todos un buen día/tarde/noche.**

* * *

**28 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lyra._

—¡Vamos Lyra, esto es aburrido! ¿Por qué no simplemente ir a Teleren por el canal y atrapar lagartos rojos? ¡Estoy segura de que a Lizy le gustaría! ¿Cierto Liz?—

La verdad, a Lyra no le importaría viajar a esa horrible ciudad para salvar a las gentes perdidas que allí habitan, peleando contra la oposición de los malvados como cuentan las historias, pero exponer a una _niña_ a eso…

—¡Yay! ¡Me gustan los lagartos, pero nunca he visto de los rojos! ¿Sus dientes son más grandes?—

Lyra prefiere ignorar a su tierna e inocente _primita_ y concentrarse en Lacy. Es más práctico.

—Porque el Sumo Sacerdote dijo que en territorios Teler el pecado y la degeneración campan a sus anchas.—

La pequeña guardia resopla.

—Tú y tu Iglesia son aburridas también…—

Es increíble la forma en la que Lacy (o toda su familia, sin ir más lejos) puede exasperarla tan rápido. Lyra se arrepiente de su tono nada más hablar. Un Viajero debe ser calmado y amable, siempre.

—Si tanto te molesta, entonces ve a educar a Lizy tú sola.—

—Si tan solo tía Lana la hubiera dejando ejercitándose con nosotras en vez de elegir entre tu magia santurrona y los perturbadores hechizos de tía Lucy…—

—Sabes que Lizy tiene mucho potencial, desperdiciarlo en labores tan banales en vez de en ayudar al pueblo sería una burla.— Dice ya más relajada.

—¡Oye! ¡Sin los guardias de la ciudad, cualquier ladrón podría robarte tus preciosas hierbas y joyas! ¡Además, nosotros protegemos Trannidar de posibles invasiones y…!—

Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, Lizy pregunta:

—¿Y cuándo vamos a entrenar? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Puede ser ahora? ¡Por favor, por favor!—

Eso por lo menos es cierto. Ya llevan en camino un largo rato, y el sol se encuentra en su cenit. Lyra saca un pequeño broche de cristal discreto pero bien tallado de su gruesa sotana de viaje marrón, se agacha y lo pone en las diminutas manitas de Lizy.

—Bien Lizy, como lo practicamos. Respira, tranquilízate, y fija tu mente en el cristal…—

Ella sonríe, mirando fijamente la pieza.

—Ahora, trata de sentir la Luz. Concéntrate. Piensa en ayudar a otros, en curar el dolor. Es como… como una habitación cercana en la fortaleza de noche. Sabes que está ahí, pero tienes que buscarla bien.—

La verdad, el cristal no es necesario para el proceso, pero a todos los novicios les ayuda. Lyra hace poco fue una de ellos, pero ahora lleva sobre la túnica la estrella multifacética de los Viajeros y la capa del Camino.

—¿La sientes? ¿Percibes la paz?— Sus ojos se han contraído, cabellos rubios enmarcan su carita redonda.

—Creo… creo que…—

Justo en ese momento empieza a salir un resplandor tenue entre sus manos, un gritito agudo y posteriormente el siseo de la joya ardiente chocando con una mata solitaria de hierba en el camino.

—¿Estas bien?— Pregunta Lyra preocupada. Al ver sus palmas, no hay ninguna marca. Lizy grita emocionada y Lacy suelta la alabarda entre carcajadas.

—Lizy, te he dicho varias veces que la Luz no es algo en tu _interior_, sino en el _exterior_.—

—Déjala en paz hermana, no puedes pedirle tanto a una niña de cinco años.—

—Yo a su edad podía hacerlo. Y por favor, llámame prima.—

—Me corrijo: _una niña de cinco años sin tu fanatismo y cabeza dura_.—

—¡Imagina las grandes cosas que podría hacer con la Luz y su talento natural!— La Luz era la única habilidad mágica a la que todos, con el suficiente estudio y dedicación, podían acceder. Una prueba más de su origen divino. Lyra tuvo que empezar desde la nada, pero alguien con ese don simplemente podía dejarla fluir. Le viene a la memoria la cena familiar en la cual expuso por que debería ingresar en la Iglesia. A tía Lana no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero terminó convencida de que solo sería un periodo de aprendizaje corto, y luego su hija decidiría si unirse o no. Lyra esperaba lo segundo.

—Pues no parece muy interesada en eso que digamos.— Señala Lacy, recuperando el arma y extendiendo su brazo cubierto con cota de malla.

Lizy había encontrado un escorpión pequeño, de aquellos verdes sin veneno, y lo hacía bailar entre sus manos. El bicho, claramente contrariado, se retorcía para escapar. La Viajera suspiró.

—No importa. Aún no hemos recorrido la mitad del trecho, queda tiempo. Liz, suelta al pobre animal, deben faltar un par de millas para la aldea. Según el libro, se llamaba Quiney.—

—¿Recuerdas todo eso? ¡Increíble! De todos modos, no importa. ¡Apresúrense, tengo hambre!—

—¡Comida!—

Las otras se adelantan, y ella queda sola con sus pensamientos. Al menos, no es probable que cometan una imprudencia. La magia no-luminosa extraía energía del cuerpo, así que Lizy estaría menos activa un tiempo. Por su parte y a pesar de la inagotable vitalidad que destilaba, cargar la pesada cota y tabardo sobre sus hombros tenían que haber hecho mella en Lacy durante cinco horas, y por lo que ella sabía uno de los principales preceptos de la milicia era moverse de forma precisa y controlada. Que tía Lynn, como capitana de los Taleg hiciera exactamente lo contrario era otro tema. Su grupo se adentraba cada vez más al Oeste, y hacia poco que habían dejado las amplias avenidas de piedracambiante e ingresado en las vías de losas encajadas. Las montañas al Norte ya encogían a cada nueva milla, y después de ese desvió pronto se encontrarían con una encrucijada.

* * *

—¡Bienvenida, dama Viajera! Hace poco estuvo aquí un gentil varón de vuestra Iglesia, pero es tiempo de cosecha y los dolores del granjero nos persiguen. ¿Nos ayudarías?— Saludó la anciana de la aldea, una señora avejentada, casi sin pelo con amplio vestido gris y raído.

—Sea la Luz contigo buena mujer. Dejadme descansar un momento y atenderé a los heridos. ¿Necesitáis algo más?—

Por supuesto, esa era la labor de los Viajeros. Su noble llamada los lanzaba hacia el camino para curar a los enfermos y sufrientes. Lyra ya llevaba tres villas como esas, pequeñas agrupaciones de siete u ocho casas robustas, granero, corrales y una estancia para invitados o taberna en caso de ser algo mayor.

—Sin _molestá_, Dav se enfermó ayer, y sigue diciendo que le duele la garganta. Le dimos miel, pero _ná mejora._—

—En mi morral hay hierbas que podrían ayudar.—

—Gracias, mil gracias.—

Tomando a Lizy de la mano, le dice:

—Observa atentamente todo lo que yo haga. ¿Entendido Liz?—

—¡Sip!— Sonríe.

Lyra asiente aprobatoria. El sol se está poniendo, y pronto llegan aldeanos con pequeñas canastas de obsequios. Los miembros de la Iglesia tenían ciertos privilegios, como paso franco por todas las naciones humanas y regalos de los lugares que visitaban. Por supuesto, ni ella ni nadie de sus confraternes aceptaba algo superfluo para sobrevivir y llevar a cabo su labor.

El chico al que estaba tratando, un joven pelirrojo algo mayor que ella con el tobillo torcido (no podía tener más de 19 años, la edad de Liena) sonreía, nervioso. Es el último, menos grave que sus compañeros.

—Nada malo va a pasar. ¿Es la primera vez que te cura un Viajero?—

—S-si milady.—

—Será rápido. Y no me llames así, los que entramos a la Iglesia renunciamos a todo título.—

El baja la cabeza, avergonzado. Poniendo su mano en la sección dañada, Lyra traspasa el fino halo entre la Luz y ella. Ahora es un ejercicio casi rutinario, la sensación placida bienvenida. El brillo deja su ser para arreglar lo que está roto, y todo termina rápidamente.

Pasa un rato muy largo, y se da cuenta que han estado mirándose por demasiado tiempo. El viento sopla más fuerte en esa región. Ahora es su turno de enrojecer, hasta que unos gritos la sacan del extraño ensimismamiento. Sacude la cabeza.

—¡Les digo que me dejen entrar! ¡Mi hermana está ahí dentro, cretinos!— Lacy prefirió quedarse pescando a las afueras en vez de _¨Escuchar tus monsergas religiosas¨_. Su furiosa voz indica que está de vuelta.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Consulta al muchacho, que se encoge de hombros.

Recoge su indumentaria y arrastra a una cansada Lizy hacia la entrada de la aldea. Un grupo de hombres fornidos con hachas y azadas al brazo le cierran el paso a una chica de pelo castaño desteñido y complemente armada. Lacy, definitivamente.

—No aceptamos Trannids aquí. Son todos frutos del incesto, abominaciones _odiadah´_ por la Luz que dan lugar a _monstros_ y nigromantes. Sigue tu camino y deja en paz _ehta_ aldea, soldado de la tiranía— Responde hosco el líder de grupo. _¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hacia su ciudad ahora?_ Prefiere centrar sus esfuerzos en el presente.

—¿Pero de qué hablan? ¡Esto es territorio de Trannidar!—

—¡BASTA! Buen hombre, viene conmigo. Disculpad su comportamiento. Lacy, ¿No puedes pasar un minuto sin meterte en problemas?—

—Lyra, quiero irme a casa, y ver a mamá…— Bosteza Lizy.

Al fin, los granjeros se van. Por otro lado, Lacy no abandona su postura combativa, a pesar haberse enfrentado hace poco a cinco hombres que le sacaban como mínimo 25 centímetros de altura. Considerando su entrenamiento y equipo, quizás no sea tan descabellado.

—Vámonos. Ahora.— Dice poniendo su ceño más duro. Funciona. Su _prima_ la sigue refunfuñando.

Finalmente pueden ocupar la cabaña de invitados. Quien comparta el camino de un Viajero debe ser acogido como Viajero, y la tradición pesa más en los pueblerinos que su rechazo. Antes de dormir manda a Lacy y Lizy para preparar todo, y se enfrasca en una breve conversación en la anciana de la aldea. Lo averiguado la deja pensando hasta mucho después de apagadas las velas.

_¨ ¿Qué razón tendría el Viajero que vino antes para promover el odio contra la ciudad? ¨_ No es que Lyra no comparta su rechazo, pero en los conventos siempre enseñaban que el mal debía ser combatido gradualmente, no de esta forma. _¨Esa vieja costumbre de los matrimonios entre hermanos es un lastre terrible que debe ser erradicado, y nos gana cada vez más enemigos¨ _piensa_,_ y de hecho lo estaba siendo. Sus abuelos, Lady Rita y Lord Lynn el Mayor no eran más que primos en tercer grado. Pero luego vino el renacimiento de las antiguas costumbres, a lo que sus padres habían contribuido. Si no fuera por esa aberración surgida del deseo de preservar las líneas mágicas humanas, probablemente Loan no fuera una _gris_. Ellos decían que fue por amor. ¨_O quizás Loan no existiría_¨. Ella prefería no pensar en eso.

Antes de perder la consciencia, recordó como su padre la cargaba amorosamente, alto entre los bastiones de la fortaleza familiar, mientras su cabello blanco se mecía al viento y su madre interpretaba una nana simple. Uno de los motivos ocultos que tenía para venir por ese camino y no por las carreteras era la esperanza de encontrarla, junto a su hermanito, Lemy. Durante sus esporádicos viajes tocaban en cualquier lugar, incluso en aldeas tan pequeñas como esa. ¿Cómo estarían? Lyra deseaba que bien, y que no se encontraran con más altercados, como el de la tarde, en el camino. Lo hablaría con Lacy en la mañana. Ese tabardo heráldico era demasiado vistoso.

* * *

**20 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lincoln._

—Justo ahí. Está quedando muy bien.— Señala el hombre un grupo de vigas remachadas que en algún momento se convertirán en un alberge. Desde donde está se pueden ver los dorados trigales al pie de su urbe natal, ya ralos por la cosecha.

Lincoln se percata de que sus hombres se han detenido y miran a su espalda. Dándose vuelta, se encuentra con uno de los mensajeros de la ciudad.

—¿Si Ethan?— lo anima amablemente.

—Lord Loud, noticias importantes. La Asamblea requiere su presencia de inmediato.—

—¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?—

Ethan baja la mirada incómodo. El albino no necesita más información. Debe ser algo grave.

—Vamos entonces. Kern, quedas a cargo. Trata de que la construcción no se incline mucho a la izquierda, te dejo los planos por si los necesitas.—

—¡Si mi Lord!—

Abren camino inmediatamente. Aunque la mayoría de los nobles visten atuendos cortesanos o ropajes de corte militar que les dificultarían el paso veloz fuera de la ciudadela, el solo viste un jubón de buen corte. De vez en cuando trabaja mano a mano con sus hombres, tallando la madera o levantando estructuras diseñadas por sí mismo. _¨Esto es vida¨ _piensa.

—¡Hey, esto queda cerca del taller de Leni! Voy a pasar un rato a verla Ethan.—

—…Mi Lord…—

—Tranquilo, no será más de un minuto. Además, vamos a buen paso, y si sucede algo yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.—

El edecán asiente más relajado. Ciertamente, un líder de Casa atlético tiene cierta ventaja en esos asuntos. Eso sí, tendrá que disculparse con Lori.

Cuando entran a la bonita sastrería suena una campanilla y Liena está ahí al instante.

—¡Liena! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Lola dijo que la última moda en la corte salió directamente de tu trabajo!—

Soltándose del abrazo, Liena sonríe complacida.

—¿Vas alcanzar a llegar hoy en la tarde? Luan dice que encontró extraños muñecos en su último viaje. A Liz le encantarían…—

Su hija le pone una mano en el hombro, percibiendo el cambio de ánimo.

—¡Linky! ¡Viniste!—

Su hermana mayor y esposa Leni casi lo asfixia con un beso, aunque tiene que saltar y bajarle el cuello. Es relativamente alta, casi 71 pulgadas y media, pero Lincoln incluso para los nobles es un poco raro, empinándose hasta las 81.

—Bueno, lo prometí ¿Cierto?—

—¡Siempre se me olvida!—

—En realidad pasaba a saludar, como Ethan aquí presente te puede decir, hay una llamada urgente de la Asamblea. Deben querer discutir el tema de los mercados, de otro modo no me explico la impaciencia.— Leni está un poco confundida.

—¿Qué no Lori se encarga de esas cosas?—

—Ehh, no siempre exactamente.— Pese a que los primogénitos administraban por derecho algunos de los aspectos de la Casa noble (En especial Lori), la presencia del Señor era necesaria en deliberaciones importantes.

-´´¿Vamos a ir al baile de hoy? ¡Dicen que los Kiureth han adornado toda su fortaleza con flores para esta noche!´´-

—Mhmm, han sido demasiados bailes… ¿Por qué no quedarnos en nuestro hogar, celebrando juntos? Ya sabes que Lucy, por extensión Lupa, Lisa, Lulu y Loan no irían, probablemente Lola pase todo el tiempo con sus manejos políticos.—

—Cierto, que tonta soy…—

—No lo eres. ¿Sabes qué? Te prometo que la semana siguiente iremos a alguno. Lord Trax va a celebrar una melee en honor a la mayoría de edad de su hijo, y de seguro organizaran una velada. ¿Sí?—

—¡Ajá!—

Radiante de nuevo, Leni agita la mano junto a su hija mientras se adentran en la multitud. La Ciudadela ya está cerca, pero hay algo… raro en la gente. Mas murmullos, mas miradas preocupadas a los guardias armados. Al fin llegan a uno de los portones laterales, donde se separa de Ethan y es conducido por un mayordomo ágil y bajito al Observatorio, donde sesiona la Asamblea. Toma asiento en su lugar indicado, en el centro inferior de las gradas circulares.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué estamos aquí?— Pregunta alguien, molesto.

—¡Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer!—

—¡Calma!— La potente voz de Lori se hace oír. Uno de sus compañeros generales les hace una seña a los guardias, y se escucha un repiqueteo proveniente de los mangos de las alabardas contra el suelo adornado.

—¡Los convocamos de improviso porque hay que discutir asuntos de importancia vital!—

—¿Y cuáles serían?— Pregunta calmado Lord Alyn, cuyo principal interés es el comercio de hierro.

—Seré breve. Los sacerdotes de la Luz se han ido.—

—_¿Qué?_— Un pandemónium se desata entre los hombres y mujeres bien vestidos. Es imposible. Mucho rato más tarde, alguien logra colar _la pregunta_:

—¿Y por qué?—

—No lo sabemos. Se marcharon de improviso esta madrugada, después de recrudecer las críticas contra la ciudad. ¿No habéis oído los rumores?— Contesta Lord Ifdel, el sonrosado y viejo general a la diestra de su hermana. Lincoln no sabe que pensar. Lori vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Eso… eso no es todo. Puede ser difícil de asimilar, lo entiendo, pero debemos prepararnos en caso de ser cierto. Según fuentes dudosas… hay un ejército desconocido acercándose a la ciudad desde el sureste.—

Eso cae como un mandoble sobre los asistentes. ¿Un ejército? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitáis tiempo para digerirlo. De momento, propongo activar las falanges milicianas, reforzar los muros y enviar todos los espías posibles. ¿Todos a favor?—

Lentamente la mayoría levanta su mano, aun confundidos. Lincoln se limita a apoyar la idea de su hermana.

El senescal anota la propuesta en su estrado.

—Será sometido a votación popular en una hora. ¿Damos por finalizada la sesión?—

Todos asienten y empiezan a pararse, formando corrillos para discutir.

—¿Lincoln?—

—¿Lori? ¿Estas segura de esto?—

—Yo… no. Pero es mejor que la inmovilidad. Lo presiento hermano, el abandono de la Iglesia, la ruptura con Catrein, el silencio de nuestros espías al sur… algo malo se aproxima. No sé si podamos evitarlo.—

Por años Lori se ha encargado de su hacienda en gran parte, _y además_ ha llegado por si sola al puesto militar más elevado de la ciudad. Lincoln se fía ciegamente de su criterio, y eso es preocupante.

Ya en un lugar más privado, abraza fuertemente a su hermana mayor para transmitirle confianza. Lo que duda es que él tenga la necesaria. No ha habido una escaramuza desde los tiempos de su abuelo, mucho menos guerra. Sobre todo eso, se cierne una pregunta más importante: ¿Dónde está el resto de sus hijos? En la salida de la ciudadela, susurra su inquietud al sol poniente.

* * *

**Las Calzadas del Buen Viajero.**

-**Catrein** para el Viajero piadoso: Capital del Reino Catrenni, es sede del trono real y una laboriosa economía basada en multitud de productos otorgados por la generosidad de la tierra y el ingenio de sus habitantes. Las gentes suelen ser sencillas y amistosas, gobernadas por nobles señores que claman su derecho hereditario como adalides del monarca. Sede de la bella Capilla Solar. Conocida en el amplio mundo por sus caballeros, que protegen las fronteras del Oeste contra invasores de ultramar, frecuentemente se enrolan para proteger Hrumgarde, y se han batido con frecuencia en el Este por tristes malentendidos que involucran las ricas Tierras Intermedias e impiden la unión de los pueblos, ora contra jinetes Liannr, ora contra huestes de Shulibiz. Lindan al sur con las Montañas de los Enanos y el reino elfo de Ilieth. Tradicionalmente han sostenido alianzas con Trannidar al Norte pese a las diferencias culturales, y se consideran los herederos del Desembarco del Sol Poniente.

-De los **grises** y su triste sino: Pobres criaturas, los grises son almas condenadas por su linaje (pues es sabido que estos escasos individuos surgen cuando las familias mágicas acumulan mucha carga de energía no-luminosa en su sangre) a una vida de penurias. Suelen tener rechazo por las personas de cualquier índole y vivir asustados, con la piel y pelo de tonalidades similares a su nombre. Además de ello, no muestran muchas aptitudes para el trabajo manual, pero si una altura y fragilidad promedio algo superior. Aunque la mitología popular les suele atribuir la anulación de la magia a su alrededor, lo cierto es que simplemente la absorben y neutralizan en un proceso aún desconocido. Por supuesto, el verdadero fiel podrá usar la Luz en su presencia, como ya ha ocurrido y volverá a ocurrir. Si un Viajero llega a encontrárselos en su Camino, se recomienda tratarlos con compasión y difundir la maldad en su concepción.

* * *

**-****_Rising Gold Sun_****: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Es probable que sea una influencia indirecta, no estoy seguro. Generalmente frecuento el booru (Abm booru) por lo que en algunos dibujos de allí me basé para obtener la premisa, y algún autor puede haberlo tomado de TLVG. El libro también pertenece a la trama, esta ¨escrito¨ por la Iglesia de la Luz para sus sacerdotes. Sería muy interesante observar la creación de otro universo del estilo y su evolución colectiva, eso fue lo que me inspiró a este proyecto.**

**-****_Luis Carlos_****: No es futurista en estricto rigor, pero la historia en sí es posterior a un acontecimiento devastador que desplazó la línea de habitabilidad enormemente (no necesariamente a los polos pero si muy cerca de ellos), generó migraciones de razas enteras y en cierto sentido imposibilitó algunos avances tecnológicos (como la pólvora). Más bien es fantasía pura cuya ****_construcción de mundo_**** iré desarrollando a medida que la historia avance, por ejemplo la nobleza en diferentes culturas, aunque te puedo adelantar que en Trannidar no existe rey pero si hormigón armado. Por supuesto, ****´´Las Calzadas del Buen Viajero´´ ****es un ****_´´libro´´_**** de claro sesgo religioso, por lo que no recomiendo tomar al pie de la letra todo lo que en el aparece, aunque en última instancia queda a discreción del lector. Agradezco el consejo, y traté de hacer el capítulo como tal más conciso y fácil de leer. El libro, para más ambientación, si requiere cierto grado de explayamiento.**


	2. 2: Fuego y susurros

**30 de Elid en la tarde, Otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lyra._

Catrein era _preciosa_ en formas que Lyra apenas había imaginado. Claro, sus lecturas eran una cosa, y los amplios castillos en las doradas campiñas alrededor otra, pero ver ese esplendor que el sol radiante arrancaba a las fuentes cristalinas, detalladas esculturas, bellas mansiones y estilizadas catedrales casi se sobrepuso a sus sentidos. Por un instante sintió la tentación de simplemente dejarse llevar por el bullicio, acudir a la Casa de los Hermanos, ver el palacio real, o simplemente escuchar los píos y emotivos sermones de los más ancianos, apostados a la entrada. Incluso el aire seguía oliendo a limpio, lo que indicaba un muy buen sistema de alcantarillado. Todo era tan diferente a Trannidar, con sus megalíticas fortalezas e insolentes vidrieras. Luego, recordó que tenía compañía. Hablando de eso…

—Bueno Liz, ya que preguntas, la cosa funciona así: los soldados comunes son reclutados en caso de emergencia entre los ciudadanos, y llevan lanza, escudo rectangular (ese enorme y curvado que hay en la habitación especial de mamá y que usamos de trineo el invierno anterior) o una pica más grande y aquella extraña armadura de cuero, no me acuerdo como se llamaba… No importa. Después nos encontramos los guardias de la ciudad.— Lacy se endereza y toma aire, dándose importancia. —Debemos estar atentos siempre, patrullando, evitando que los malos roben y esas cosas aburridas, pero también somos la primera línea de defensa en caso de asedio, aunque eso nunca pasará, tranquila. Se supone que la alabarda es más para intimidar que otra cosa, o eso me dijo mamá. Generalmente los mayores usan las porras allá en casa.—

— ¡Genial! ¿Y qué más? ¡Cuéntame de tía Lynn!— Lizy abre los ojos como platos y Lacy, dándose cuenta de que tiene cautiva a su audiencia, continúa.

—¡Esa es la mejor parte! ¡Papá siempre decía que no hay que forzar las historias!—Con eso, Lyra espera que la conversación se termine, en vano.

— ¡Por favooor! ¡Solo esta vez!—

—Bien, ya que lo pides así… Los Taleg son la elite de la elite, ya sabes, ¡no hay nadie mejor en el mundo entero! Y mamá es su capitana. ¡Así de genial es! Siempre visten esa coraza tan resistente, y van con espadas y Halberds a donde sea…—

— ¿_Jalbreds_? ¿Qué es eso?—

—Un Halberd es como mi alabarda, pero con la punta de arriba más larga y fina, y el filo de adelante hacia adentro…, como sea, ese no es el punto. Los Taleg son temidos en todo el Norte, y hasta aquí deben cantar sus hazañas. Cuentan que hace 200 años, cuando salían a campo abierto en vez de proteger la ciudadela, nuestros enemigos huían al ver sus estandartes, incluso los que estaban montados en esas extrañas bestias, _caballos_, y volvían del campo de batalla cubiertos de gloria...— Harta, Lyra se vuelve para interrumpir la mirada perdida de Lacy y el ¨_genial¨ _de Lizy_:_

—Cállate. Tía Lynn ya te lavó el cerebro, no se lo arruines a alguien más. Crees que la guerra es solo desfiles, _honor_ y _gloria_, — Lyra casi escupe esas palabras— cuando solo hay dolor y muerte. Perecen hombres y mujeres, todo por el orgullo de unos pocos.—Su prima retrocede, herida.

— ¿Y eso tu como lo sabes? No ha habido una verdadera guerra tan al norte desde los tiempos del abuelo Albert. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti y no en mamá? Además, no se trata de eso, sino de defender tu ciudad, a los que _amas_. —

La Viajera suspira, dándose por vencida. Diplomacia ante todo. Lacy se encoge y enfurruña durante el resto del camino. Lyra sabe que no debe presionarla demasiado después de conseguir que oculte su precioso tabardo e incluso desmonte la aparatosa arma, pero confía en quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza con la edad. Su prima más pequeña por suerte no escuchó la riña, entretenida en ver a un comerciante con extraños animales del Sur.

Avanzan por una de las avenidas laterales, cercana a la puerta norte. Como va con ellas, Lyra descarta los principales asilos de la Iglesia y marca el paso hacia las discretas tabernas del anillo exterior. Por algún motivo, en los laterales de las avenidas principales hay pétalos marchitos. Otra emocionante costumbre que aprender, aunque no recuerda ninguna fecha importante en _Las Calzadas del Buen Viajero_. Finalmente llegan a una que parece en buen estado, sin ser cara. El nombre, ¨_Dos Espuelas_¨, cuelga en un cartel de madera bien cuidada, con dos pequeñas ruedas de metal encajadas a los lados.

— ¿Puedo pedir pescado Lyra?— La noche está cayendo, y no les vendría mal algo caliente.

—Claro Lizy, siempre que des gracias conmigo antes de dormir.—

— ¡Lo prometo!—

— Lacy, ¿Podrías acomodar a Liz y nuestras cosas mientras yo negocio con el posadero?—

Ella puede ser un poco cabeza dura, pero nunca rencorosa, así que asiente recuperando la sonrisa. Cuando la alegre luz del interior ilumina su ropa empolvada, oyen el rápido ritmo de cuerdas ralentizarse, hasta pasar de dos instrumentos funcionando a uno solo.

_¨… y corría y corría,_

_mas el resuello le falló._

_Díjole a su amada: _

_sigue tú, a los niños llévate_

_que el bosque arde a nuestra espalda_

_y yo no puedo seguir._

_con lágrimas en los ojos, ella respondió al vacío:_

_por mis hijos queridos te dejo morir,_

_de hoy en más mi dolor por ti ardera con cada estío_

_hasta que de mí no quede nada.¨_

Su grupo ya había entrado cuando los de dentro comenzaron a aplaudir estruendosamente. Cerca de ella, una muchacha sollozaba incontenible ante la maestría de la cantante. Por una vez, Lyra creyó que finalmente había encontrado a su madre, pero mientras avanzaban entre la muchedumbre se desengañó. Luna Loud gustaba de interpretar música veloz, libre, jubilosa y desenfrenada como ella misma, aunque la voz se parecía muchísimo…

— ¿Lyra?—Durante un segundo se abrió una brecha entre los que expresaban su agradecimiento a los músicos, y de ella surgió su madre con Lemy a la espalda.

—¿Mamá?—

— ¡Lyra! ¡Estás bien! ¡Me tenías preocupada chica!—

—Claro mamá, ¿pero por qué…?— Se detiene, abrumada por el potente abrazo de su madre. Siempre ha sido bastante fuerte, y está a punto de romperle una costilla, o eso siente. Lemy se une riendo de felicidad, seguido de Lacy y Lizy, pero algo es extraño… Cuando su madre se separa para darle un beso, sus ojos se ven húmedos, como si hubiera estado bebiendo… o llorando. Eso es ridículo, su madre nunca llora, y no debería irse de fiesta con Lemy a su cargo.

—Demasiados ojos. Rápido chicos, vamos al cuarto. También estoy feliz de verte pequeña Liz, pero apresurémonos…—

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? Nadie aquí se ve peligroso…—

— ¡Shhh! ¡Arriba!—

Los parroquianos les franquean el paso mientras la intérprete declina cantar otra ronda, y en el rellano de las escaleras le entrega un par de monedas al guardia. Plateados medios cetros Catrenni. Este, alto y algo rechoncho, murmura:

—A la izquierda de la suya.—

* * *

Finalmente los niños se han acostado en la habitación adyacente. Para eso era el dinero que Luna le dio al guardia. Costó convencer a sus primas y hermano, pero con su madre ya recompuesta y ella haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, lograron que consintieran dormir los tres allí. Lacy y Lizy estaban demasiado cansadas para protestar mucho, y Lemy quedó satisfecho en su jergón cuando le dijeron que estaba allí para cuidar a sus hermanas. Por otro lado, Lyra ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, y a la mañana siguiente seguro tendrían sospechas. No era fácil ocultar lo que no se sabía, y a la Iglesia no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que merezco una explicación madre, así que seré directa: ¿Qué está pasando? Tú nunca has sido paranoica.—

Ella la mira de hito en hito, cada vez más sorprendida.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible?—

— ¿Saber qué? Este secretismo ya me está hartando, y el deber de un Viajero es llevar la verd…—

De repente, el rostro de su madre se transforma en una mueca de ira, y espeta:

— ¡Tu preciosa Iglesia no se contentó con abandonarlos a su suerte, sino que ahora predica la guerra santa contra nuestra familia, y tú sigues hablando de misiones ridículas!—

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas?!—

— ¡Trannidar arde mientras estamos aquí! ¡De eso hablo! ¡Nuestra familia podría estar acabada! ¿Es que no escuchaste a esos cretinos hablar de la purificación, la unidad y toda esa bazofia?—

Después de eso el silencio se interpone entre ambas. El discurso de su madre parece haberla dejado agotada, y Lyra digiere horrorizada las implicaciones. Por último encuentra una solución.

—Esto… Esto debe ser todo un malentendido. La Iglesia jamás haría algo como eso, debes haber escuchado algún rumor…—

—¡Abre los ojos Lyra! ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos guardias en las puertas, tantas armas a la vista, las rosas pisoteadas como tras un desfile? ¡Esta es una ciudad en guerra, hasta el soberano imbécil de su rey lo ha proclamado, y tenía al lado no uno, sino 2 sumos sacerdotes!—

—Si eso es cierto, tenemos que ir a la catedral más cercana para arreglar este desastre. La Luz tiene suficiente poder para...—

En vez de seguir gritando, la aguerrida trovadora simplemente se interpone entre la puerta y su hija, reprimiendo el torrente de lágrimas. Lyra duda.

—No voy a permitir que _mi_ hija acabe como rehén… o decapitada. ¡Me escuchaste! ¡NUNCA!—

Otra pausa, pesada como las vigas del techo, se instala. Al fin, Lyra se sienta, atreviéndose a decir únicamente dos palabras con la voz quebrada:

—¿Cómo fue?—

—Sabes que no estaba alli.—

—Tienes que haber oido algo mamá. Por favor...—

* * *

**Anochecer del 20 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lincoln_

—Lisa, ¿podrías dejar eso aunque sea un momento? Esto es una reunión en familia.—

Justo entonces, algo explota en uno de los frascos de su hermana menor, creando una pequeña nube anaranjada. Hasta la otra cabecera de la gran mesa donde Lincoln está sentado llega el extraño y acre aroma. Luan se ríe.

— _Exshelente_, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo.—

—Lisa…—

— ¿Y por qué no? Llevamos demashiado tiempo esperando hermano.—A su lado, Lulu se remueve en sueños sobre su manta de encaje.

Tiene un punto. La comida que tan afanosamente prepararon los cocineros debe estar fría, pero él no se rinde. Bajo la alegre luz de los candelabros, sus hermanas y esposas, por no hablar de sus hijas, lucen incomodas o ansiosas. Charlan entre sí, pero la sobremesa no puede durar tanto. Liby parece pensativa. El sonríe nervioso. _Leni debe estar por llegar. _

—! Ugh, que asco Lupa! ¡Deja eso!— Lola la reprende por molestar a Leia moviendo un poco de sangre reptiliana en un palo cerca de su rostro. Su hija esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia y estira aún más los botones de su jubón. Lupa detesta la ropa cortesana, al igual que Lynn, Lana, Lizy y el mismo. A su lado, Lucy murmura algo, pero no pasa nada. Detrás de la negra capucha, su hermana menor inmediata mira en dirección a Loan y Lori, un poco lejos. La primogénita Loud le sostiene orgullosa la pugna, pero Loan se arrebuja aún más en su holgada prenda, aterrada. Después de mucho tiempo logro controlar un poco la forma en la que eliminaba magia a su alrededor por petición de sus tías. La nigromante se queja con el tono lúgubre habitual.

—Dijeron que cuando las más pequeñas no miraran podía practicar en la fortalez…—

— ¡Mi lord…!— Un guardia, entra precipitadamente por la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegó Leni?—

Incapaz de formular palabra por el cansancio, el abre las cortinas de la vidriera que da al sur. No están en el salón principal, sino uno más discreto, solo para la familia, pero siguen teniendo buena vista. Todas lo siguen con curiosidad.

—La muerte cierra su cerco, la paciencia se agota.— Dice Lucy en voz alta.

Frente a ellos, una gran mole coronada de contrafuertes arde vigorosamente. Estupefacto, constata algo sumamente perturbador: _Esa es la fortaleza Kiureth_

— ¡Soldado! ¡Informe de situación!— Lynn se pone en marcha de inmediato, cogiendo sus armas y ajustando la coraza. Apenas se la quita para ir a su cama común, pero ahora las burlas de Lola parecen injustificadas.

— Entraron por montones… Tenían gente, gente dentro, abrieron las puertas… Yo estaba más al norte, tenía que llevar los mensajes… es un desastre, un desastre. La guardia de la ciudad se replegaba, iban a caballo y… cuando llegaron a la fortaleza Kiureth… había hechiceros y hombres con antorchas, vimos la hoguera desde lejos… estamos perdidos…´´-

— ¡Contrólate! ¡Primero, ve y reúne a parte de los mensajeros Loud que encuentres abajo, y vayan todos a organizar la retirada tras los muros de la ciudadela!— Lori habla con autoridad, devolviéndole suficiente valor al hombre para correr a cumplir sus órdenes.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡La guardia no podrá resistir mucho tiempo, tenemos que sacar a todos los Taleg y recuperar los muros exteriores con velocidad!— Se da vuelta Lynn.

—No podemos contra un enemigo tan decidido, el ejército apenas fue convocado hace un rato Lynn. Esto no es un simple saqueo, irrumpieron con planificación y solo atacaron un punto estratégico. Además, la guardia esta entrenada para este tipo de situaciones. Los retrasaran el tiempo necesario.—

— ¿¡Los vas a sacrificar así, con esa calma!? ¡Son personas!— Lana grita, furiosa.

Lori las mira, determinación y pena escritas en su rostro a partes iguales. Es un claro _sí_.

Lincoln al fin logra concentrarse. De entre sus peores pesadillas, esta tiene un lugar privilegiado. Pero no puede rendirse al terror, no con su familia en medio.

— ¡Mi laboratorio!—

— ¡Ni hablar Lisa! ¡Luan, Lucy, deténganla!—

Ambas asienten y le toman los brazos a su hermana. Solo se calma un poco cuando Lulu, berreante, llega a sus manos.

— ¡Nos vamos! ¡Lynn, forma a nuestros guardias! ¡Lola, ve a decirles a los sirvientes que tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido! ¡No se demoren buscando cosas!—

Rápidamente le hacen caso a su potente voz, compactándose con las menores al centro y avanzando hacia los pasillos interiores. Al frente, Lincoln titubea un segundo. Sobre un soporte mural esta su antiguo mandoble, recuerdo de la época en la que Lynn y sus padres querían que se manejara en el área marcial. No era malo del todo, pero tampoco lo disfrutaba en lo más mínimo. Con una vaga idea en mente, toma el espadón.

Ya fuera hay una escolta armada esperándolos con Lynn a la cabeza, y los aterrados sirvientes detrás de la formación. Se detiene para susurrar unas palabras de ánimo a su amada familia, en especial Loan, al borde de una crisis de pánico. Si lo que el pobre hombre dijo era cierto, ella podía ser su escudo seguro hacia la Ciudadela.

El aire huele a humo y ceniza. La multitud frente a ellos trata desesperadamente de encontrar refugio, así que sus hombres tienen que abrirse paso a empujones. Lincoln recoge a un niño que se cae, soporta el peso de un anciano y le da suaves empujones a una madre en el trayecto, tratando de estar en todos lados, de olvidar el miedo por un segundo. La gente grita que se acercan. _¿Quién se acerca? _

— ¡LENI!—

— ¡LENII!—

—¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!—

Todo es en vano. La sastrería de su tierna hermana mayor está demasiado cerca de los muros…

¨_Concéntrate. Mantenlos a salvo por ahora_¨

Finalmente divisan los imponentes muros de la Ciudadela. Las puertas están abiertas de par en par. Nadie creyó que eso fuera a suceder tan pronto, y es difícil negarle el paso a la creciente marea humana. Los guardias están exhaustos y sorprendidos, y entran sin problemas. Lori le deja a su hija y corre al puesto de mando, mientras que Lynn se reúne con un grupo de sargentos con armaduras de acero ornamentado. No parece que el enemigo vaya a intentar avanzar más de momento, y los últimos remanentes de la guardia de la ciudad llegan, con caras tiznadas de hollín, tabardos raídos, armas perdidas y muchos heridos. Finalmente los inmensos portones se cierran.

La aurora empieza a quitarle brillo a los incendios (han surgido más en diferentes puntos de la ciudad). Las demás ya se marcharon al refugio de los nobles, profundo dentro de la montaña. El sigue allí, en el parapeto de la barbacana, acompañado de Lynn. Está furiosa, lágrimas de rabia le pasan por las mejillas y brutales maldiciones por los labios. Siente el metal de su armadura aferrándose a él. En la fatídica dirección, los estandartes de Trannidar comienzan a caer, siendo reemplazados por el naranja y blanco cruzado con un dibujo inteligible en el centro por la lejanía.

_Catrein._

* * *

_Lola_

Está en blanco. Eso no es lo suyo, definitivamente. Ella acude a los bailes y banquetes, se mueve como nadie en el ambiente cortesano, engatusa y amenaza para conseguir información. No hay nadie mejor que ella en la ciudad y lo sabe. Pero allí, en ese modesto salón, su mente parece desconectarse. Estaban en la fortaleza, esperando todavía a que su amado Linky tuviera la consideración de empezar…

Todo el resto fue un borrón.

¨_Céntrate Lola, tu puedes, piensa en algo conocido._¨

Algo conocido. Claro. Tiene que haber más nobles allí. Sus hermanas están hablando nerviosas a un lado. Mandaron a sus hijas a los niveles superiores, para dormir. Ella hizo lo mismo. A su izquierda, hay un gran grupo de ancianos con finos trajes de dormir en una mesa, la mayoría también soñando. Cerca del centro, un chico extraño sostiene la cabeza entre los hombros, abatido.

La histeria, apenas contenida, se palpa en el aire, reflejo de la suya propia. Mientras estuvo con Lincoln pudo controlarse, pero ahora es demasiado. Loan está al frente hablando con…

¨_Un momento. Esa no es Loan´´_

Hay una norma no escrita en Trannidar. La mayoría de las familias nobles quiere a sus hijos practicando magia con dedicación, y eso es difícil con un gris bajo el mismo techo. En su caso no era tan pronunciado (Luan, Lisa, Leni, Lana y ella apenas usaban sus habilidades si no era para el trabajo, no había grises en su generación y de hecho Lola ni siquiera sabía bien cómo hacerlo) pero era la regla general. Como las líneas incestuosas resultaban en muchos más grises que en otros lugares, estos tenían un espacio especial en la Ciudadela, una especie de zona segura, con libros y salones aparte, aunque la mayoría eran demasiado tímidos para bailar. Se conocía como la Corte Gris, y nadie le prestaba mucha atención.

Pese a que seguían siendo nobles en el estricto sentido de la palabra, a Lola se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando constató una cosa: En ese amplio recinto se suponía que debía concentrarse la totalidad de la elite Trannid, salvo los militares, en caso de emergencia. Había con suerte un centenar y medio de personas, de los cuales más de un tercio tenían el pelo y piel de un característico color opaco. ¿Qué había sucedido con el resto?

* * *

-_La Mancha_: Morada de los más terribles y abominables seres bajo el sol, orcos sanguinarios y hambrientos dragones se disputan esta tierra maldita, y no dudarían en lanzarse hacia el norte si no fuera por los poderosos muros y heroicos defensores de Hrumgarde. Los que han vuelto cuentan historias impías que hielan la sangre, y no se recomienda a ningún Viajero sensato internarse más allá del Lago Fragmentado, hasta que este mal sea purgado del mundo.

-_Nigromantes_: Hechiceros corruptos por la oscuridad, estos malvados son escasos en todo espacio y era, para alivio de los buenos hombres. Mediante su magia vil, reaniman los cadáveres de los muertos para sus siniestros designios. Nunca, jamás, le es lícito a un seguidor de la Luz darle a este mal comida, cobijo, o ayuda de ningún tipo. Corresponde a los Sabios y Sumos Sacerdotes juzgar sus crímenes, cuando los cometan como manda su naturaleza, haciendo uso de la mayor severidad posible.


	3. Bajo la piedra gris

**Pasada la medianoche del 31 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lincoln_

Se adentraba en la montaña por los pasillos de piedracambiante decorados con patrones fijos. Incluso él como arquitecto no sabía de qué estaba hecha la sustancia que pasaba de un líquido espeso a solido inquebrantable, aunque seguramente Lisa sí. En teoría avanzaba hacia el oeste, pero allí eso no importaba. Izquierda y derecha, tapiz y antorcha, polvo en las esquinas y oscuridad. Esas eran las medidas de los túneles en la Ciudadela. Sinceramente, él nunca tuvo vocación de arqueólogo o historiador. Si, le gustaba ver levantarse los edificios de la nada, participar del proceso y marcar la diferencia, pero en ese titánico complejo habitaban ecos de un pasado horriblemente distante que lo incomodaban. Sintió un escalofrió, y eso que aún no estaban en los niveles más bajos, los de la nobleza.

_No seas ridículo Lincoln, sin este lugar probablemente habrían pasado por la espada a todos hace horas…_

El albino sacudió la cabeza, exhausto. Venía de los niveles superiores, donde el aire y las estrellas estaban al alcance bajo un leve velo de humo. Había dejado a Lori y Lynn en los bastiones superiores, apuntalando guardias y armas de asedio. Siempre han sabido recomponerse rápido. Según la mayor, habían cerca de 20.000 personas entre los que lograron llegar y aquellos que ya estaban ahí, y en los almacenes y corrales internos había alimento para mas de un mes, siendo cuidadosos. En otra circunstancia quizás se hubiera preocupado por la muerte de todos los generales, el senescal y casi todos los comandantes de rango medio, pero comparadas con el peso del resto… Vale, él no era amigo de la mayoría de la nobleza en la ciudad, pero de ahí a que no le afectara la masacre… El heraldo enemigo que se plantó en la puerta principal lo confirmó de forma indirecta. Hombres, mujeres, niños… los conocía, compartía con ellos de vez en cuando, aunque no le gustara su pomposidad, su afectada arrogancia. Saber que perecieron ahogados, o peor, quemados vivos, le deja un profundo vacío que llena una y otra vez la frase: _Pudieron ser las chicas…_

Desconcentrado, pasa por una puerta bastante grande de la que sale mucha luz.

— ¿Lincoln? — Una voz masculina lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Saliendo de la sala hay un hombre bajito y algo rechoncho de pelo corto y rojo vestido con una túnica colorida. Le recuerda a… _¿Liam?_

— ¡Liam! ¡Me alegra que alcanzaras a llegar! — Inmediatamente sus pensamientos agoreros son reemplazados por la época en la cual era un niño que se escapaba de la fortaleza familiar para estar con sus amigos.

— Ehhh, quise decir, lord Loud… —

— Oh, vamos Liam, no tienes que tratarme así. ¿Por qué no hablamos como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Tu familia está a salvo?— El hombre al escuchar eso da un suspiro.

— Mi esposa y los chicos están bien, asustados, como todos. Me están esperando en la habitación que nos asignaron. Lincoln, lo perdimos todo, esto no está bien, no tiene ningún sentido… —

— Lo se amigó, lo sé, pero tienes que calmarte. Ya… ya encontraremos la forma. ¿Qué hay de Clyde, Rusty y Zach? — Liam rápidamente mira sobre su hombro. Ahora Lincoln se da cuenta de que es el salón de los mercaderes, y haber oído en una de sus juntas de cantina que Liam se dedicaba al negocio de las telas. La ropa debió haberlo alertado. Más allá del umbral hay varios corrillos de vistosas prendas. El otro lo toma del brazo, alejándolo de las miradas inquisitivas.

— Rusty está consolando a su hijo. Dicen que su esposa… no lo logró. Pobre chico. Zach se retiró rápido, parece que sufrió algunas quemaduras. Y Clyde… ¿No lo sabes? —

Liam se acerca tanto que pude ver las gotas perladas de sudor en su frente pese a la poca luz que llega a su nueva posición. El albino siente su corazón dar un vuelco.

— ¿No…? ¿Murió? — Vienen más recuerdos: de ambos leyendo algunas cosas que tomaban de una u otra biblioteca, practicando con la honda o contándose historias de sus respectivas tierras. El chico extranjero fue su mejor amigo en la infancia.

— Lincoln, ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¿No se supone que eres, bueno… el último líder de Casa o algo así? Creí que tú habías dado la orden… —

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Lincoln empieza a desesperarse. _¿Qué le paso a Clyde?_

— Amigo, vinieron guardias, Taleg, armados hasta los dientes. Buscaban a Clyde, o a cualquiera que fuera de su círculo. Estuvieron a punto de llevarse a Zach. Cuando les preguntamos, el sargento saco un papel y proclamó que Clyde Briden era culpable de alta traición, venta de información y quien sabe cuántas acusaciones más… alguien les dijo que no lo habían visto salir de su casa, ya sabes, esa que tenía con sus padres en el barrio de las Especias… Por eso estamos tan preocupados. ¿Crees que esto… Puedan solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica? La ciudad tiene dinero, pieles, lo que sea… incluso podrían ofrecer una rendición honrosa o que se yo, cualquier cosa… —

Él se ha olvidado de respirar. ¿Su amigo de la infancia, un traidor? No puede ser cierto. ¿Quién dio semejante orden? Percatándose de que lleva así un rato y Liam exige una respuesta, se recompone apenas y pospone esa otra interrogante.

— No… No podemos Liam, por ningún motivo. Estuve allá arriba, y lo que exigían los heraldos de Catrein… Querían la cabeza de cada noble superviviente, en el nombre de la Luz, y ´´algo´´, no entendí que pero Lori les juró que no lo teníamos. Tú lo comprendes ¿Cierto? No podemos entregar a los niños, y tienes hijos, sabes que los protegeríamos a toda costa… ¡Y nosotros no empezamos esta maldita guerra! ¡Aunque lo hicieran, terminarían saqueando todo esto, pensando que escondemos lo que sea que sea _eso_! ¿Viste los barrios periféricos? ¡Calcinados igual que las fortalezas! Esto… esto va por todos. —

El hombre lo mira detenidamente, pero al final asiente.

— Si, lo sé, es solo que es una total locura… —

— Te lo prometo, encontraremos la forma de salir de esta. Los muros son fuertes, y seguimos teniendo un ejército poderoso. En algún momento los Catrenni tendrán que ceder. —

— …Te creo. Eso es lo más curioso, no le creería a ninguno de _ellos_, pero a ti sí. Supongo que es el beneficio de ser tan honesto siempre. Tengo que irme, los otros deben estar ansiosos de saber por qué he estado hablando con un lord. —

— Cuídate, y dale saludos de mi parte a los chicos. —

Liam asiente con la cabeza, y se separan. Más adelante empieza a ver marcas conocidas. Finalmente se encuentra en la elegante entrada del Salón Gris, originalmente el refugio y punto de reunión de las Casas en caso de emergencias adaptado casi desde el inicio de la Ciudadela para servir como sede de la Corte Gris. Quizás Loan o alguna de sus hermanas aun estuviera allí, aunque no era muy probable. Con mucho esfuerzo se desvía un poco y recorre el breve trecho.

_Solo quiero ver si las niñas están bien, y dormir… dormir hasta que todo esto haya terminado_

En la estancia algunos candelabros siguen encendidos. Pese a no gustarles la luz del sol, los grises si disfrutaban mucho las cosas brillantes, como el gigantesco relieve en oro al fondo de la estancia. Representaba el Cataclismo en todo su horror. Lincoln no sabía si lo último era un rasgo común a todos o simple casualidad derivada de todas las horas que pasaban bajo tierra. En Loan por lo menos no era tan pronunciado, pero sí que le había pedido más de una vez poner más brazos de cristal en el techo de su salón familiar, después de que Lori dijera que no. Curiosamente, disfrutaban verlas, pero no usarlas. No vio a nadie de su familia en la penumbra, pero si un par de ancianos grises inclinarse a su paso. Los saludó educadamente.

A punto de salir, oye un sonido ahogado. A su derecha está la mesa, el mantel prístino sobre el que apoya los codos una figura agachada, llorando. Por puro instinto, se acerca para ayudar en lo posible. Esperando a una distancia prudente hay criados de librea recia y abundante barba. Hombres leales. El chico, porque ahora nota que es un chico, viste con una pieza de ropa oscura, ajustada pero cómoda, que contrasta enormemente, casi parodiando, con las túnicas de Viajero de Lyra. _Lyra debe estar bien, tiene salvoconducto religioso y a Lacy, no te preocupes_.

— ¿Evrard? ¿Evrard Trax? ¡Muchacho, lograste escapar! —

El adolescente larguirucho apenas levanta la cabeza de entre sus manos lo suficiente para que se vean sus ojos rojos, rebosantes de lágrimas y dolor.

—Estoy… No queda nada, y estoy… solo. — Dice con un sufrimiento tan abrumador… absoluto, para acto seguido desplomarse sobre la mesa. Lincoln lo sostiene antes de que vuelque. Sus guardias se apresuran para ayudarlo. No pesa casi nada, debajo de ese traje tan atípico para alguien de su clase apenas hay más que huesos.

Antes de que los otros se lo lleven, el albino pregunta, porque ya sabe la respuesta más importante. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer al chico que nunca asiste a bailes, no tiene amigos y apenas sale de su fortaleza llorar como bebé?

— ¿Cómo fue? —

— Mi lord, el joven señor insistía en ir a la fortaleza Kiureth, quería estar con su familia, pero teníamos órdenes… lo trajimos a la fuerza. Ni siquiera se enojó, solo ha estado así desde que llegamos. Gracias por, bueno, hablar con él. No sabíamos cuánto más podía seguir sin deshidratarse. —

— Lo entiendo. No saber dónde están tus seres queridos puede torcer las cosas, y más si _sabes_ que no están _bien_. ¿Ustedes perdieron a alguien? —

El segundo criado, un hombre recio de la altura de Lynn, respira hondo y niega con la cabeza.

— Todo estaba planificado en caso de emergencia. Ya sabe que nuestros señores pueden ser algo paranoicos. Lady Trax, que sea una con la tierra, hablaba últimamente de los peligros que acechaban afuera, pero nadie… nadie le creyó. Nos salvó a todos con su visión, así que nosotros salvamos a su hijo. —

— Ahora debemos irnos mi lord. Maldita sea, aquí es difícil decirlo, pero ya debe ser pasado el amanecer. — Los tres sonríen la pequeña broma para distender el ambiente.

Lincoln los despide con una mano mientras se llevan el cuerpo exánime a otra habitación. El camino al dormitorio de sus pequeñas es más expedito. Esa y otras preocupaciones desaparecen. La luz de su vela no choca contra la oscuridad al abrir sino contra una penumbra incompleta. Iluminada a medias por su propio candelabro, Lucy está sentada acariciando la cabeza de Lupa. Cuando se percata de su presencia, las miradas se cruzan, y ella se refugia en sus brazos, ahora sin los guantes de terciopelo grueso que usa para proteger a su pequeña de ella misma.

—Lincoln, tengo tanto miedo… No lo entiendo, hay fuerzas oscuras alrededor, y algo… me está llamando hermano. Sniff… estoy aterrada. —

Él toma su cara entre las manos, acariciándola suavemente. Un escalofrío terrible lo recorre, un dolor físico inexplicable, pero también familiar. Sus alientos se combinan. Huele a _helerias_, el perfume de las tumbas, y sus pechos presionan contra la túnica.

—Lo sé Lucy, lo entiendo, pero para eso estamos aquí… estoy aquí, como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? — Claro que lo recuerda, cuando él era el único que se atrevía a sacrificar su propio cuerpo para abrazarla, para darle calor y comprensión, cuando todos los niños la temían. Le aprieta una mano. — Te amo, y te juro que mientras viva, nada nos pasará. —

Ella no ha dejado de mirarlo. Se besan apasionadamente, el sabor salado de _sus_ lágrimas, el frío de _su_ tacto, el fuego en _su_ corazón… Todo es uno. Finalmente se separan. Lucy está más calmada, y se pone de nuevo la capucha.

—Deberíamos irnos amor, tienes que dormir. Y con todo esto… No me sorprendería que Lola o Lana estén esperando despiertas. —

—Lo sé, adelántate si quieres, necesito algo de tiempo. —

Con una última mirada a su díscola y peliblanca hija, Lucy le concede un momento personal con las niñas. Una por una, el patriarca Loud deposita un suave beso en sus frentes. La mayoría se agita en sueños, pero se calman tras caricias amorosas. Por un lado le alegra tanto que estén bien, pero por el otro… _Cambiaría todo el maldito oro de la ciudad por vivir en paz, lejos de todo esto._

Nadie tiene lo que quiere, y aunque eso lo sabe especialmente Lincoln Loud, también se considera uno de los más cercanos a la felicidad.

No es cierto, piensa. Si tuviera el oro, influencias y acero suficiente, lo cambiaria todo por llenar las camas vacías en esa habitación y en la suya. Lizy, Lyra, Leni, Liena, Lacy… y su muchacho, Lemy, a quien no quiso pedir que se quedara un tiempo más junto a Lizy para no pelear con sus hermanas. Ahora se arrepiente, aunque quizás sea para bien, después de todo ninguno de ellos está ahora recluido bajo tierra mientras arriba se prepara un asqueroso asedio. En esas cavilaciones esta cuando apaga la vela y toma el brazo de su hermana nigromante para ir juntos hacia la habitación de los Loud.

* * *

**Noche cerrada del 20 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lemy_

Algo resulta realmente extraño. Quizás son las miradas nerviosas que se dedican su madre y hermana, quizás es el extraño cambio de planes para salir al alba de la ciudad, quizás que los hayan hecho comer en la habitación en vez de la taberna o quizás (sobre todo) que Lyra se olvidara de hacer rezar a Lizy. Por supuesto, a la pequeña eso no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Lemy sospecha que solo reza para complacer a Lyra. Si, nada de eso es normal para el mejor aprendiz de bardo del mundo conocido. O así prefiere pensar en sí mismo. Por lo menos su hermana mayor recordó separarlos por sexo en las dos camas disponibles, y eso le molesta. ¿Qué podría hacer? Lacy interrumpe sus pensamientos en voz baja para que la más pequeña no despierte.

— ¿En serio, realmente en serio? Mamá dice que es una broma, claro que querrás quedarte algún día en la fortaleza, nadie puede viajar por siempre. Ella lo llama… ehh… ¡Sentar cabeza! —

—_ ¡Shhh!_ ¡Más despacio Lacy! ¡Lyra nos va a oír!—

— ¡Perdón! ¡Pero responde a la pregunta, lo prometiste! ¡Por la sangre de los caídos!—

Desde que salió de la academia para entrar al cuartel que habla así. Él lo encuentra muy molesto, una de las pocas cosas en la que está de acuerdo con Lyra.

—No quiero. Me gusta el camino, las posadas, la gente… no quiero vivir allí por siempre, en esa cosa tan grande y aburrida. —

—Entonces… significa que nos vas a abandonar…—

Su tono se vuelve muy triste. Lemy trata de arreglarlo, sin mucho éxito:

—Claro que no, siempre estaré volviendo para cantarles de lugares asombrosos que visite, y les traeré regalos de todo el mundo a todas…—

—Sí, pero eso no importa. No te quieres casar conmigo, y eso significa que no me quieres…—

—Lacy, no…—

Pero ya no lo está escuchando. Apenas se oyen algunos sollozos ahogados después de un _¡Así es!_

Otra vez lo arruiné.

En serio, no es que no quiera a sus hermanas, de hecho le duele mucho ver llorar a cualquiera, incluso a la arrogante y desenvuelta Leia, pero tampoco quiere convertirse en… su padre.

_No me malinterpretes fuerza superior, si es que existes, cosa que dudo. También quiero a papá, y él lo sabe. Simplemente no quiero estar condenado a vivir así, tan… Atado. En serio lo compadezco, aunque parece estar bien. Simplemente, ese no es mi camino. Yo voy a... _

Pero antes de que pueda terminar su particular ritual de hablarle al vacío, sus pensamientos traspasan las puertas del sueño.

* * *

**Pasada la medianoche del 31 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Luan_

Una noche. Desde que se casaron, no ha pasado una noche en la que, estando bajo el mismo techo, no hayan dormido también en la misma cama. Eso tiene sus ventajas, pero con 10 personas es difícil salir sin despertar a alguien, incluso si sacrificó un puesto más cerca de Lincoln para estar al borde. De ahí las _noches de tabernera _cada cierto tiempo. Es como una broma que se hace a sí misma. Mentir sin mentir. Después de todo ¿Acaso no pasa todas esas noches realmente trabajando? Claro, cuando alguna hacer el amor, generalmente las demás le dejan la habitación. Generalmente.

Con mucho cuidado, Luan desliza la sabana de terciopelo. Lola tiene que revisar sus prioridades a la hora de instalarse. _Y eso no es para nada hipócrita ¿Ehh?_

Lynn llegó hace unas horas, agotada, y ha estado roncando desde entonces. Se recuerda que tiene que darles las gracias de algún modo tanto a ella como a Lana por tener un sueño pesado. No las culpa, no después de ayer. Como la mayoría, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cambiarse. Esta lista. Con la tenue luz del alba distingue unos ojos enormes para una carita redonda mirándola.

Lulu, que todavía duerme con ellos para estar más cerca de Lisa. Sonríe y le hace un gesto de complicidad. Juraría que esa bebe entiende todo lo que hace, pese a su experiencia manejando el lenguaje corporal. Al fin y al cabo, salió a su madre.

Como primera parada se detiene en la habitación de las niñas. Otra cosa no, pero Liby rescató rápidamente sus cuadernos, lápices y libros antiguos, ahora apilados en el improvisado velador. Más calmada después de verla sana y salva, la hermana Loud de lengua más larga se dirige a la sala de mando, donde se encuentra la única que no vino a dormir. Franquea a los guardias, Taleg por supuesto. Lynn no dejaría que nadie más cuidara de la, actualmente, única general de la ciudad.

—Te tardaste algo. ¿Todo bien? —

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, no es como si tuviéramos una invasión a las puertas o algo, ¿Cierto? Hahaha. —

Luan trata de bromear, pero hasta ella nota que su risa sale endeble, mucho más que de costumbre.

Lori gruñe, aun con la vista dividida entre el gigantesco mapa de la cámara acorazada y el legajo de informes que sostiene. Salvo por el color, una noche de insomnio y extrema tensión bastan para que el parecido con Loan se incremente hasta el absurdo. Ojeras incipientes, cabello algo descuidado, el uniforme arrugado y la coraza ceremonial en el suelo… Curiosamente, su hermana mayor rejuvenece con el estrés.

—Si si, no es el momento Luan. Tenemos que hacer algo rápido. ¿Estás enterada de la situación en la ciudadela? La situación _real_. —

—He oído algo de eso mientras venia hacia aquí. No culpes a los guardias, cualquiera querría un tema de conversación cuando le extienden el turno por 10 horas seguidas. —

Lori enarca una ceja.

—Debería preocuparme, pero seguramente es bueno que lo sepas, y dudo que alguien aquí se mueva como tú. — Se acerca aún más a ella, obviamente para asegurarse de que nada salga de esas titánicas paredes. — Seré clara: La situación es insostenible. Hay demasiada gente dentro de los muros. —

— ¿Qué? ¿No que teníamos comida en abundancia? ¿Alguien envenenó los pozos? — Ahora sí que Luan esta genuinamente sorprendida.

—No, claro que no, el agua sigue intacta, mande vigilarla día y noche. Apenas hay algo dentro de los silos más profundos Luan, con suerte podemos llegar vivos a la semana siguiente, y eso racionando. —

—Pero entonces las reservas…—

—Rumores, mentiras piadosas. Sabía que si Lola y Lincoln pensaban eso al final la gente les terminaría creyendo. Esto es un desastre militar total, ¿Lo entiendes? Los nervios están a flor de piel, dales un problema más y de seguro que claudican, nos entregan, lo que sea con tal de comer.—

— ¿Y Los Catrenni? La última vez que fui se podía negociar con esos tipos... —

Ella niega con la cabeza, desalentada.

—Ya no. Algo pasó, aun no sé muy bien qué, pero tiene que ver con la Iglesia. Si necesitas alguna prueba, sube a las almenas a verlo tú misma. Por lo que se, hasta Carol murió pisoteada tratando de salir de su fortaleza. Puede que incluso Lyra esté involucrada… Tengo un plan, y necesito su ayuda. —

—Primero, voy a fingir que no dijiste nada de Lyra. Ella jamás haría algo así. Segundo, si necesitas a las demás, ¿Por qué me llamaste solo a mí? —

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Lori era una maestra de la intriga, pero años de teoría militar y dar órdenes a sirvientes le quitaron la práctica. _Me está ocultando algo, pero ¿qué?_ Se recompone rápido, pero no lo suficiente para que el pequeño temblor en su párpado derecho pase desapercibido, no para alguien como Luan.

—Eres la primera porque tu trabajo es el más urgente. Asumo que puedes salir sin llamar la atención. ¿Cómo están tus contactos en el bajo mundo? —

Ella ni siquiera da un respingo, pero se molesta. No deberían hablar de eso, aunque ni su hermano ni su hija estén presentes.

—La mayoría deben estar vivos. No son de la clase de gente que los Catrenni, o cualquier ejército, notaría al atacar una ciudad. ¿Qué necesitas? —

Le pasa unos cuantos mapas de distintos sectores. No muy detallados, apenas bosquejos, con algunos puntos estratégicos marcados.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡No voy a sabotearlos! ¡Ya dejé eso atrás Lori, no importa que! —

—Por favor, ambas sabemos que no es así. Cerca de tu posada se comenta que hay una mujer que consigue cualquier documento, cualquier prueba y silencia cualquier testigo por un precio. Pero tranquila, ni tu ni tus… _amigos_, tienen que hacer nada de eso. Tan solo trae la información de sus fuerzas, disposición, suministros, etcétera. Ah, y hay unas casas también. Encárgale a alguien que las vigile. —

Luan se siente un poco mal. Probablemente sean las de los acusados por traición a la ciudad. Ella los delató sin pensar, momentáneamente abrumada por el terror, charlando con Lynn.

—Bien, no me gusta esto Lori, pero lo entiendo. Tú también deberías hacerlo ¿Ehh? Eventualmente tendrás que explicarlo todo. —

— ¿Cómo tu ¨explicaste¨ lo de tu nuevo trabajo a Lincoln, Liby y el resto? —

Su ropa ondea un poco cuando se da vuelta bruscamente.

—Hemos terminado. —

Su hermana mayor baja la vista de nuevo hacia sus complejas tonterías militares, no sin antes poner la última palabra, como siempre:

—Cuando despierten, dile a Lola y Leia que vengan. —

¿Qué tendrán que hacer allí su hermanita y sobrina?

Necesita descansar más. Quizás pasar un tiempo con Lincoln a solas, pero sabe que no puede quitarle a su hermano a las más asustadizas. Todas lo necesitan, y eso significa incluso menos intimidad que lo normal. Claramente está viviendo una tragicomedia, como las que le gustaba interpretar de niña.

* * *

**21 de Elid al alba, otoño del año 587 después del cataclismo.**

_Luna_

Trata de no romperse la cabeza. Siempre ha sido una mujer de acción, no como Lynn claro, pero va por donde el corazón la guíe como las hojas marchitas al viento, aunque incluso el laúd más caro puede desafinar de vez en cuando. Incluso un alma libre y un corazón curtido pueden fallar cuando el amor de una madre la ciega. Mientras el hombre del aliento apestoso le cubre la boca e inmoviliza eficazmente, Luna recuerda los consejos de su hermana Luan, antes de que sentara cabeza: ¨_A veces el instinto no es suficiente, mantén siempre la mente alerta y la funda del instrumento abierta, ¿Entiendes?_¨ Después de eso, se rio como si nada. En sus años como cantante había visto (y frecuentemente participado) en varias peleas de taberna, pero jamás se le ocurriría seguir el estereotipo de los bardos y romper un preciado instrumento en la cabeza de algún borracho. Ahora lo haría.

—Sí que me voy a divertir con la recompensa que ofrecen por ustedes, cerdos trannids. Oh si, una jarra de algo bueno, filete dorado y una chica sobre las piernas. ¿Me captas? ¡Jajajajaja! Claro que no, solo alguien muy estúpida mostraría la cara aquí por… ¿Qué? ¿Un poco de fama y cobres?—

Apesta a ´´arena del este´´, un brebaje repugnante que ella solía tomar de joven. Ya la tiene tomada por una mano y el otro brazo apretado contra el callejón. No puede verlo de frente, y el bastardo sigue hablando. Tampoco escapar, eso está claro, pero…

—Así que con esos niñatos en el trato… ¡¿eh?! —

Luna se mueve por pura ira e instinto animal. Impulsa su mano aún más contra la pared hasta oír un pequeño chasquido y liberarla. Ignorando el dolor, toma la daga corta escondida en su muslo, y atraviesa el estómago de su captor. Mientras la sangre de ambos se desliza sobre la mano de ella, tan cercanos como amantes, ella lo percibe en su totalidad. Alto, barbado y mal vestido, con una mirada verde acuosa. No hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad. El hombre gesticula anonadado y ella se separa asustada.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero qué hiciste zorra de purpura?! —

Luna nunca ha matado. Peleas con cuchillos, como máximo a primera sangre y con alguien fuera de sentido en el suelo, pero no muerto. Ese es su ámbito, ella no es Lynn. _La herida no es mortal, si lo dejas aquí el posadero llegará para ayudar a este cretino_

—_Podría denunciarnos, nos perseguirán…_—

Luna no es violenta, ni sanguinaria pero… Endurece el corazón y la mirada.

—Espera idiota, ¿qué haces? ¡No era en serio! ¡Ayud…!— Mientras el pobre hombre trata de contener el líquido vital con sus manos, ella lo agarra del cabello, pone el filo contra su garganta.

—No voy a perderlos… No por alguien como tú. — El cuchillo apenas tiene resistencia al principio, pero después se topa con el hueso.

No importa, de todos modos ahora está usando la mano diestra y con más fuerza de la necesaria. Los ojos se le mueven frenéticamente mientras la vida se le escapa. Quizás solo era un campesino con demasiado alcohol y deudas, pero ahora solo es un futuro cadáver que se ahoga en su propia sangre.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra forma. ¿Me escuchas Link? ¡NO HABIA OTRA FORMA, HUBIERAN MATADO A LOS NIÑOS! —

Contrólate No sabe si le grita al hombre o a su hermano. Ninguno está allí. No realmente

Luna respira hondo después del exabrupto. Si, era necesario. A veces hay asesinatos por dinero en las grandes ciudades. Rápidamente le saca la bolsa. Un par de peniques. En Shulibiz han matado por menos.

Se cubre con la capa larga y oscura, retrocediendo rápidamente hacia la plaza donde la esperan.

— ¿Madre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? — Lyra, su pequeña díscola, siempre tan observadora. Dándose cuenta de que los niños las miran, Luna la lleva aparte. Ella toma su mano dañada entre las suyas y se concentra.

Los pequeños pedacitos vuelven a juntarse. _Que experiencia más extraña, casi tanto como matar, pero a eso no puedo acostumbrarme. Nunca, por Lincoln._

Su hija vuelve a mirarla de forma inquisitiva. Tiene que cortar por lo sano, rápido. Pone su mirada más autoritaria. Bien saben sus ancestros, la naturaleza de los elfos o lo que sea, que no está acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—No… no preguntes cariño, ¿Vale? Solo vámonos rápido de aquí. —

Lyra abre la boca, pero luego mira de reojo a sus hermanos. Finalmente asiente sin decir una palabra. Aún duda. Por lo que decían los rumores, los jinetes Hiz y Shulibiz han entrado en guerra de nuevo. Eso solo deja un camino si no quieren ser capturados. Tras sobornar al somnoliento guardia para que no haga preguntas, ella y los suyos emprenden el camino hacia la dirección menos esperada, donde los rayos del sol naciente perfilan las montañas nevadas, con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

-Al-Modan-Dauz, territorios y Desembarco del Sol Poniente: _Parte de la tradición Catrenni incluye esta antigua historia: Cuando el calor desplazó a los pueblos que vivían al Oeste, la lucha por los recursos se volvió desesperada. Guiados por su rey decidieron escapar por completo, pero hubo otros que se quedaron. Sus antiguos enemigos, los habitantes del desierto, vieron reducidos sus territorios incluso después de ocupar el espacio abandonado, y hoy no representan más que unos cuantos enclaves independientes desperdigados por la costa y oasis cercanos, cuyo máximo exponente es Al-Modan-Dauz. Si bien durante siglos trataron de invadir las nuevas tierras, nunca tuvieron mucho éxito: Los habitantes de extraños colores ocres o cobrizos siguen siendo muy numerosos, pero ahora prefieren el comercio antes que la batalla. En parte por el miedo a su continente y los peligros ignotos que allí acechan, no hay mapas actuales que detallen los antiguos asentamientos de las 3 naciones antes llamadas ´´Noche, Ocaso y Día´´, pero tanto en la mezcla entre las primeras que se quedó como en Catrein reivindican su superioridad respecto a las otras._

-Artefactos de hechicería:_Como es bien sabido, la magia ordinaria se basa en utilizar energía propia, del mismo modo que correr o saltar, transformándola y amplificándola en destellos de poder dependientes de la voluntad, entrenamiento y personalidad del hechicero en cuestión, por medios desconocidos. Aunque esta es la forma más común, con mucho estudio y conocimiento ciertos individuos logran infundir órdenes a la materia para realizar una tarea sin supervisión, extrayendo su fuerza del ambiente. Estos artefactos son extremadamente raros (pocos son o han sido siempre los magos capaces de un dominio tan profundo sobre algo así), por lo que una brújula de bolsillo impulsada por la fuerza vital del portador o un reloj que extraiga su poder del fuego constante pueden valer desde un equipamiento completo de caballería, caballo, bardas y aperos incluidos, hasta toneladas de oro puro. Se cuentan leyendas sobre que antes del Cataclismo, en las Tierras Perdidas era posible encontrar aparatos arcanos que aprovechaban la conexión con el mundo para realizar arcanos milagros ya olvidados por la humanidad._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-**WOKELAND**: Me alegra que te interese, estoy intentando con toda mi capacidad hacer de este proyecto una buena historia, sólida, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo (espero que eso cambie pronto). Revisando mi referente más a la mano, ****_Metro 2033_****, me di cuenta de que efectivamente en relatos de mucho texto ambientativo y reflexión de los personajes es bastante más fácil leer con los ´´—´´. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, edité los capítulos anteriores y estructuré este guiándome por ella.**

**-**J0nas Nagera**: Es bueno que hayas vuelto, ya se te extrañaba por aquí. Wow, aprecio el esfuerzo y tiempo de señalar todos esos aspectos de la historia. La verdad siempre me han apasionado los detalles del worldbuilding y ** **las interrelaciones que permiten desarrollar personajes, pero eso a su vez trae varias desventajas, entre ellas que asentar la trama puede costar un poco más o la narrativa ser menos orgánica, no estoy seguro. Trataré de corregirlo introduciendo varios puntos de vista más allá de Lincoln o Lyra, pero sin quitarles protagonismo. Tocaste dos subtramas importantes de las varias que tenía pensadas, eso sí es ****_Sagacidad_****, espero no terminar burlado como Sadeas en mis planes (por Sagaz/Hoid, del Archivo de Tormentas).**

**Perdón por la excesiva e irrazonable demora (y quizás también por la extensión algo exagerada del capítulo), por situaciones personales tuve que dedicar menos (casi nada de) tiempo a esta plataforma, situación que espero corregir. Por otra parte, quería saber algunas de sus ideas sobre la trama, sus recovecos, opiniones, y sobre todo: ¿Qué aspectos del ****_mundo_**** o ****_personajes _****debería explicar en el próximo capítulo? Por cierto, a partir de aquí pienso hacer saltos temporales algo más espaciosos. Agradecería que respondieran, y las críticas son bienvenidas. Sin más, me despido por un tiempo, muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que lo estén disfrutando.**


	4. Las estrellas por cielo

**A los que hayan llegado hasta aquí o se han incorporado hace poco, gracias en serio y espero que lo disfruten, haciendolo notar si sienten que no estoy manejando bien algo, teorias o ideas generales. A modo de aclaracion, ¨****—¨ equivale a un dialogo,** _la letra en este estilo _**significa recuerdos o palabras importantes y** -_esto**-**_** pensamientos personales en la narrativa.  
**

* * *

**Ocaso del 21 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Luan_

En el mugriento cubil ya hay prendidas unas cuantas velas de sebo. Como es la última tarea del día, a Luan apenas le molesta el olor. Por otra parte la chica, Sid, sí que respinga. Luan no esperaría menos de alguien de Shulibiz. Ya había sabido de ella por algunos de sus contactos en el mercado negro: No solo se dedica a la venta de seda sino también a ciertas hierbas de difícil acceso.

Están sentadas una frente a la otra, en privado. Parece joven, mucho más que ella, pero con su gente es difícil decirlo tajantemente. Ojos rasgados, pelo negro, delgada y algo más pálida que lo normal. Probablemente es nativa de los dominios exteriores. Su tierra debe estar ardiendo, _también_, pero por obra de los sanguinarios jinetes Hiz en vez de fanáticos religiosos enfundados en acero.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las nuevas? —

—Hmmm… ¿Y mi paga? — Perfecto. Al menos denota cierta directa profesionalidad, rebajada por la sonrisa amable.

—Cierto. ¿Cuarenta talentos? —

—Esa es la buena. Quiero un nuevo carro, y de preferencia también caballos. —

Luan le arroja una bolsa de cuero, que Sid pesa sorprendida. La abre y revuelve.

— ¿Y el extra por…?—

— Considéralo una muestra de buena voluntad, para garantizar tú… discreción. ¿Todo bien?— Luan sonríe de la misma forma que ella al principio, descolocándola levemente. Ni siquiera muerde alguna moneda, aunque eso puede ser tanto por miedo al envenenamiento como por puro error. La verdad, a Luan no le interesa hacer nada del estilo, pero en el submundo a veces pasan esas cosas.

—Todo bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? —

—Todo. Líneas de suministro Catrenni, ubicación, número de magos y soldados, situación en su capital y en el mundo. No te cortes, empieza por donde salga el sol, ¿Entiendes?— Parte importante de su trabajo es mantener al interlocutor fuera de su elemento, en este caso con una alusión a un dicho que normalmente solo su gente entendería. Así sueltan más información.

—Bueno, traen sus cosas por el rio, en barcazas tiradas por garrones o mulas recias. Por lo que entiendo, casi todo es maíz, carne de uro y patatas. ¿35.000 hombres, o algo parecido, unos 2.000 seguidores de campamento y aumentando? No tuve tiempo de contarlos, pero la mayoría se concentra en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Tienen miedo de que escapen por las montañas, así que muchos se han instalado en las casas. También vigilan el lago de cerca, pero se puede salir a pescar. La gente no está muy feliz, y compran menos. Por otro lado, los ejércitos siempre necesitan ropa, y los generales más que nadie ¿Ehh? Hablando de ellos, han instalado su cuartel general en el barrio del Acero, y los almacenes unas cuadras hacia el este. —

—Y que lo digas…— Comenta, pensando en Lori. Siempre usa el mismo traje ceremonial en público, salvo por la capa, pero en la fortaleza familiar es libre para vestirse con un atuendo diferente prácticamente cada día.

—Lo de los magos… no te lo vas a creer, pero deben ser más de un centenar. Hace mucho que nadie ve tantos juntos, y los soldados alardean de su ´´escuadrón invencible´´. Han contratado hasta en Shulibiz, y se cuenta que llevan una partida de elfos jóvenes, sedientos de gloria. Es una suerte que tengáis tantos grises, allá en mi tierra los exilian al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Me dan escalofríos. De momento tienen pocas armas de asedio, un par de catapultas móviles. Con las prisas, se han dejado el armamento pesado. No sé mucho, pero parece que los nobles allá están revueltos. Dicen por aquí que el hierro compra oro y con oro compras hierro, pero dudo que en Trannidar saquen mucho de cualquiera, así que de otro lado ese rey lo necesita… —

Por fin se detiene para respirar. Polvo de sus padres, esa chica si habla mucho. Le recuerda a ella misma antes de entrar a la profesión. Por lo menos ha pasado la prueba: Casi todo eso (menos lo de los elfos, un añadido desagradable) ella lo sabía por _compañeros de trabajo_ o sus propios ojos, pero siempre era bueno conocer en quien confiar.

— ¿Y las cosas en el mundo? — (-_¿Podemos esperar ayuda?-)_

—Pues pintan bastante mal, aunque no tanto como para ustedes. Oí que los Lian se han unido a la guerra aportando comida y armas al bando de sus jinetes, y justo cuando las cosechas de arroz han sido tan malas. Los enanos le han cortado el suministro de armas a Filt, supuestamente por un tema de transporte. En algo tienen razón los barbados, los caminos son pésimos en el norte y en el sur. Muchas inundaciones. Desde Hrumgarde los Máscara de Hierro están demandando más y más hombres, así que supongo que allí hay problemas. Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar el tema del lago. —

— ¿Ah sí? —

—Lo siento, con todo lo demás… El punto es que no lo han bloqueado completamente porque viene de camino una flota fluvial Teler. — Eso _sí _que es nuevo, y bastante preocupante. No es que su familia tenga acceso al lago tampoco, pero...

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu fuente en este caso? Por cuestiones de seguridad, ya sabes. —

—Ehh, por supuesto, una chica llamada Laika. Es bastante hosca, pero muy confiable en su trabajo como guardia de la caravana, vale cada medida. Quizás la conozcas, pelo rojo, alta, armada como si fuera a librar una batalla por cada pedazo de pan… Es de las Islas del Norte, pero al parecer su madre se quedó en Teleren. Le pedí que averiguara entre sus amigos de paso, y dijo que la guerra civil terminó hace poco. —

— ¿Quién ganó? —

—El gremio de los transportistas. Mala gentuza, en cualquier caso, pero de que tienen olfato comercial… Hicieron no sé qué tratos secretos a los que no tenemos acceso los mercaderes honrados…—

—Ja… Perdón, continúa. —

Sid la mira frunciendo el ceño, pero hace caso.

—Como decía, quieren el monopolio del trigo Catrenni hacia el norte. Asumen que cuando esto se termine, la demanda será brutal. Hablando de eso, ¿Tienen un plan, cierto? No es que sea tan importante, pero quisiera asegurar mis inversiones. —

Luan saca de nuevo la cara de cables, calculando cuanto puede beneficiarlos que la comerciante hable, y que debería decir para que los rumores sean favorables en ese caso. No mucho, a decir verdad. De vez en cuando, un buen silencio causa más confianza que una buena bravata, cosa que le costó aprender.

—Me temo que yo hago las preguntas aquí. Si eso es todo, puedes irte, y aquí tienes algo más para tu informante. No quiero que ninguna se vaya de la lengua, ¿Captas? —

—Claro, claro, sin problemas. Pero a título personal… ¿Sabes cómo está Leni Loud? Dicen que todos los nobles han muerto, pero yo no me creo que alguien fuera capaz de asesinarla. Era tan amable con todos…—

La máscara se le cae un instante. Lo primero que hizo al bajar a la ciudad fue ir a la sastrería de Leni y Liena.

—Leni está bien, siempre que no salga de…— Al percatarse de su error, trata de arreglarlo rápidamente— No importa, confórmate con eso. —

— ¡Claro! ¡Buena fortuna en este asunto tan enredado, y gracias por contratar mis servicios! —

La shulib se despide animosamente, mientras que Luan se queda pensando un rato. Solo una hora después, cuando se consume la vela, estira los brazos, endereza las largas piernas, y se dispone a volver a la fortaleza. Sus amigos, o cualquier persona sensata, ya se han ido de las calles, el frio de la noche y los destellos en la bóveda celeste son sus únicos compañeros.

* * *

**Mediodía del 33 de Elid, otoño del año 587 después del Cataclismo.**

_Lyra_

A la distancia su madre les hace un último saludo con la mano. Han pasado dos días y medio desde que se encaminaron hacia el oeste, tratando de rodear las montañas y pasar desapercibidos. Las provisiones no han durado mucho, así que Luna se ha ido a conseguir viandas en un pequeño pueblo de paso, con la pequeña ballesta de manivela que compró en Citarre el día anterior colgada a la cadera y dejando a Lyra a cargo. Para ella algo está muy claro: No es la misma madre que conoce. Mira siempre por encima del hombro, contesta los saludos de extraños con gruñidos, y sobre todo no hace nada de música, lo que para ella es como haberse amputado la mitad de su ser. Probablemente tiene que ver con lo que pasó en Catrein, pero no quiere decir nada y Lyra francamente no está segura de querer saber, especialmente con tantos problemas en mente. La agobian, la persiguen de día y le susurran en la oscuridad. No hay descanso, no hay paz, ni siquiera en su libro de viaje.

—Vamos Lizy, todo lo que tienes que hacer es golpear nuestras manos cuando diga ¡Ahora! y evitar que nosotros te peguemos. Fácil, ¿Cierto? —

— ¡Sip! —

Cerca Lemy y Lacy entretienen a la pequeña, que ha estado cada vez más taciturna. La noche anterior despertó llorando, y al consolarla Lyra cometió el error de señalar que una niña no debería pasar tanto tiempo separada de sus padres. Su madre se lo tomó mal, pero por suerte Lemy ya estaba dormido. Su hermano ya tiene suficientes problemas con los silencios de Lacy. La Viajera ya no lo soporta.

—Voy a dar un paseo. No se muevan a menos que venga algún extraño. Lacy, estas a cargo. —

— ¡¿Y por qué ella?! — Claramente en Loud varón resiente su decisión. Lacy saca la lengua.

—Porque soy la mayor, y tú no sabes cómo manejar un arma. —

— ¡Oye! ¡Para que lo sepas sé usar esto! — Lyra lo mira fulminante incluso antes de que desenfunde la pequeña daga.

La Luz sabe lo que podría hacer con ella, o que estaba pensando su madre cuando se la dio. Los sonidos de las palmadas se alejan conforme se adentra en el frondoso bosque. Necesita tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Por un lado, tiene saber que está pasando exactamente, porque la Iglesia no se pondría de parte de una invasión destemplada. Hasta no hacerlo está imposibilitada de tomar una decisión, y no es que su madre la deje enterarse de nada. Dentro de su mente se va formando un plan: Puede que en la capital Catrenni no consiga nada, pero el superior en el asedio de seguro la escuchará. Lyra dejará a su familia a salvo e inmediatamente pedirá una audiencia para solucionar todo de forma pacífica, y si es necesario arrastrará a la tía Lynn a las negociaciones. Puede que haya estado un poco aislada, pero sus antiguos compañeros y maestros aún la recuerdan.

En eso una voz suave la sorprende. Al parecer se ha perdido dentro de sí misma, porque ahora está frente a una modesta cabaña con huerto.

— ¿Hola? Una Viajera… últimamente los caminos están llenos. Adelante, adelante, los tuyos sois bienvenidos en mi humilde morada. —

Lyra ve salir de entre los arbustos florales a un hombre de piel cobriza y largo pelo castaño claro, con las facciones demasiado puras y atemporales para ser humano, o al menos completamente humano.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó presentarme. Me llamo Ibadán. Encantado,… —

—Lyra, encantada también de conocerlo señor. —

—No soy señor de nada salvo de lo que cultivo. Por cierto, sírvete. — Señala un arbolito de manzanas tardías. Mitad por educación y mitad por pura hambre, Lyra saca una y comienza a comer. Sabe más dulce y es más tersa de lo que debería en esa fecha.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas? Hace unos años nadie venía por aquí y yo vivía como buen ermitaño, pero desde que la guerra empezó tengo a alguien aquí casi cada semana.

—La verdad… Yo sé menos que usted. He estado en el Camino por mucho tiempo. ¿Podría ponerme al día?— De esa forma no está faltando a la verdad pero tampoco revelando nada peligroso. Es muy común que algunos Viajeros pasen bastante tiempo lejos de la civilización, atendiendo comarcas remotas.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, no es problema. Algunos de tu orden pasaron por aquí diciendo que había llegado el momento de expandir la Luz por todo el mundo, y que para eso tenían que vencer la corrupción Trannid. Mal asunto señorita, si puedo serle sincero. —

-¿_Expandir la Luz? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso le hicieron algo a los Sabios en casa? ¿Hay avances en la Primera Catedral?-_

Ibadán parece un buen hombre. Claramente no planea nada, y durante toda la conversación ha vuelto a estar agachado trabajando en sus plantas. A diferencia de las gentes incultas, los Viajeros son amigos de todas las razas, y las orejas alargadas de su anfitrión no le causan ninguna preocupación. Después de un incómodo silencio, Lyra se atreve a preguntarle.

—Señor… Ibadán, parece vivir en paz, y yo quería preguntar… si no es muy doloroso para usted… ¿Qué se siente estar separado entre dos mundos? ¿Cómo supo usted que era lo correcto al momento de elegir entre su herencia? —

El medio-elfo se detiene un momento, y finalmente la encara. Parece cercano a la cuarentena pero sus ojos le dan un aspecto de sabiduría y cansancio, al igual que su padre.

—Jovencita, he vivido sesenta y un años y aprendí hace mucho que esa no es una buena pregunta para algunas personas. No sé si te sirva, pero hay cosas que viven en dos lugares a la vez y otras que en ninguno. Así, sucede con nuestro corazón. Muchos como yo creen que deben responder esa pregunta antes de vivir, pero en mi experiencia… no es así. Al final del día, nadie responde por nosotros, salvo la muerte. Nada sobrevive, y la familia es lo único que nos sostiene más allá de nuestra debilidad. Me di cuenta que si elegía responder a mi sangre humana o élfica, al final era lo mismo. La decisión la toma uno mismo, sí, pero nadie salvo los más cercanos te apoyan realmente. Por eso decidí venir aquí y renegar del derecho a elegir, cuando mis padres murieron. —

Lyra, absorbida por la historia, lo mira intrigada. El sol ha empezado a ponerse sin que ninguno se dé cuenta.

— ¿Qué les sucedió? —

—Ella se ahogó en uno de los grandes lagos, mientras papá trataba de sacarla. Mamá trató de adaptarse a la vida humana en las Cien Lagunas, pero hay cosas, pozos que solo un nativo conoce y ni la agilidad de los elfos puede dominar. Ni siquiera estuve allí, tan obsesionado con encontrarme a mí mismo lejos de la ciénaga que lo perdí todo… Desde entonces vivo solo, y créeme… no siempre es fácil despertar con eso. —

Una lágrima perlada le cae por la mejilla curtida y lampiña. Emocionada, Lyra se despide amablemente. En el camino de vuelta reflexiona sobre su propia familia y su fe. ¿Por qué no pueden ir en la misma dirección? Frustrada, oye música suave y entra en el círculo de luz de una hoguera. Lemy está tocando una pieza sencilla, una trova humorística sobre el musgo y la corteza de un árbol ladeado. A su alrededor las niñas y su madre tamborilean el ritmo. Cuando se acerca, un repentino impulso surgido de la historia de Ibadán la hace correr y abrazar a su familia.

— ¡Miren quien llegó al final! —

—No podía perdérmelo hermanito, ni por todo el tesoro del Este. —

Aunque su madre la mira reprochándole haber dejado solos a los chicos tanto tiempo, al final también se ríe en el abrazo grupal.

* * *

**Noche cerrada del 21 de Elid, torre exterior de la Ciudadela.**

_Lincoln_

—Y… ¡Fuego! ¡Que esos bastardos prueben su propia medicina!—

El grito de Lynn es coreado por sus sargentos mientras las catapultas empiezan a disparar sobre la ciudad. -_Su ciudad. Esto es un error, un sinsentido colosal-_. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras Lincoln puede ver como los soldados Catrenni tratan de contestar los proyectiles, pero sus propias máquinas de asedio son muy débiles y las bolas ígneas lanzadas por sus magos se apagan apenas llegan a unos metros de las murallas. Con tantos grises es prácticamente imposible que nada pase. Por supuesto, el bombardeo es una táctica inútil, fustigada más por su hermana militar que por la lógica. Focalizada en el centro de la ciudad, de donde la población común ha escapado, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el enemigo se retire, o peor, decida trasladar a su amada gente para usarla de escudo humano.

Los hombres le hacen gestos de respeto mientras recorre el patio exterior, incomodándolo doblemente. Primero los sonidos de las catapultas tensándose y luego esto. A petición de todas se ha puesto una armadura pesada sobre el torso y el antiguo mandoble a la espalda. _Eres el mayor de los nobles en edad de combatir, es lógico que des la imagen de un comandante, aunque solo sea para tranquilizar a la gente. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible hermanito._ Dicho de esa forma y apoyada por el resto de sus hermanas, fue imposible negarse, pese a que lleva años diciéndole que no a Lynn cuando le pide practicar o vestirse para batallas imaginarias. -_Que ironía_.- Gracias a la constante molestia en los hombros está más irritado y cínico que de costumbre.

En la sala de mando ahora debe estar Lucy hablando con la mayor de ellos. Al parecer ya tienen un plan, pero él ha estado tanto tiempo yendo de un lado a otro que ni se ha enterado. Después de todo, confía en que tengan algo para rescatar a Leni. Hasta ahora solo ha muerto en la Ciudadela un soldado despistado, por caerse de las almenas. La moral ha subido un poco. Por otra parte, Lincoln no ha visto a Luan en todo el día. Mucho de lo que preocuparse, su cabeza se siente espesa.

Mientras se acerca al ala de la nobleza también recibe saludos de la vieja guardia, aquellos demasiado ancianos para salir al fatídico baile que salvaron la vida huyendo de sus mansiones-fortaleza. Casi todos aún lucen desconcertados, y en la última habitación del amplio pasillo distingue a los hombres de la noche anterior, vistiendo el emblema verde y rojo del difunto Chandler Trax. Evrard no se ha levantado en todo el día, y parece no querer recibir a nadie. Lola se ha quejado de que necesitaban más nobles en la reunión para tranquilizar a los mercaderes, pero es comprensible. Sus padres y hermana mayor, Loraine, eran lo único que ese chico conocía. -Necesita tiempo. _Infiernos, yo también lo necesito. Cada vez que lo veo es como mirar a Chandler de joven, y eso que tiene el color de pelo distinto…-_

Por fin llega a sus habitaciones y a la pequeña sala de estar. Lana está trabajando con unos alambres, Liby inclinada sobre un libro mientras mezcla compuestos que… Vayan a saber sus ancestros que serán, y Lupa tiene una araña muerta colgando de hilos atados a su mano izquierda. Concentrada, mueve las pequeñas patas del animal a su antojo. A Lincoln no le gusta esa fascinación que tiene su hija por la muerte, pero en estas circunstancias es mejor dejarlo pasar.

—Hola papá, volviste rápido. — La primera en notarlo es precisamente ella. Es sorprendente la percepción del entorno que muestra aun tan ocupada. Las otras levantan la vista.

—Hola chicas ¿Cómo está Lulu? —

—Pues durmiendo, como todo el día. Creí que se iba a poner a llorar cuando Lisa subió a explicar sus cosas incendiarias, pero nada. Recuerdo que Liz siempre lloraba cuando yo…— Lana se para en medio de la oración.

—Está bien, todos están bien. Lyra no dejará que nada le pase a Lizy. — Confía en su hija, pero ni el nuevo día le ha traído más confianza en el difuso futuro.

Ella asiente, seca. Antes de que ninguno pueda agregar nada, un chispazo salta de la mesita de Liby.

— ¡ja! Te lo dije. — Se ríe Lupa.

— ¿Decirme que? ¡Funcionó! Mira. —

En ese momento Liby le arroja con puntería una pequeña bolita brillante a la araña suspendida en el aire, que empieza a brillar con una pequeña nube de polvo. La albina suelta su presa, sorprendida.

Lana se ríe abiertamente, y todos en la sala, incluso Lupa, se suman para descargar la tensión.

—Tendrás que conseguirme otra, necesito algo que hacer. —

—Ni pensarlo. Eres la única a la que le gusta jugar con insectos a esta edad _hermanita_. —

— ¡Oye! — Protesta su tía.

—Como sea, no espero que lo entiendas, después de todo tu solo sabes hacer explosiones de colores. ¿Cómo estuvo todo arriba papá? — Lupa se ha enojado un poco de que le digan hermanita.

—Ehh, bastante bien cariño, por el momento nos dejan en paz. —

— ¿Lynn ya empezó con sus ideas extrañas? —

—Eso siempre Lana, eso siempre. — Sonríen de nuevo. — ¿Y cómo fue su día? Sé que estar encerrado aquí abajo no es lo más divertido del mundo…—

—En eso tienes razón Link. Voy a subir, quizás Lisa necesite ayuda de alguien competente. —

Se despiden con un abrazo. Cuando está preocupada, Lana siempre busca algo en lo que trabajar.

—Por mi parte, tan aburrido como una babosa. Ni siquiera puedo usar una pizca de magia gracias a tantos raritos, y este lugar es molesto. —

—Si quieres puedes pasear por las zonas superiores, aunque preferiría que acompañada hija. —

—No me refiero a la habitación. Hay algo raro en todo esto, en estas cuevas del tres al cuarto. Lo presiento. —

Liby se levanta un parpado en la señal inconfundible de ´´está loca´´, y vuelve con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos cariño, a mí también me incomoda a veces la historia de todo, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no hay nada más que eso. —

Su amada hija lo mira de hito en hito, como preguntando ¨_¿También lo sientes?_¨. No se conforma con la respuesta, pero tampoco sigue preguntando.

Mientras Lana abandona la habitación alguien más entra, dejándolos a todos con cara sorprendida.

— ¿Luan? Sabes que, no quiero saberlo. Quiero ver al menos un poco de luz _real_. — La recibe su hermana menor antes de irse con el bolso de herrera colgado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! —

—Oh, no hay por qué mi niña, estaba arriba ayudando a tu tía Lori con sus cosas de quejumbrosa. —

— ¿Todo el día? ¿En serio? Te buscamos en la mañana. — Lincoln interviene al ver que Liby ha tomado distancia y la sospecha aflorar a sus ojos castaños. —

—Es cierto cariño, la vi llevar mensajes con los edecanes. —

—Supongo que todos tenemos que seguir el _Lorirazgo_ ¿Ehh? —

Su hija parece a punto de agregar algo más.

—Por cierto, tenemos que irnos girasol, se suponía que debía llevar a tu padre arriba para una reunión importante. —

—Claro, claro. —

Esquivándola cuidadosamente traspasan la puerta. Cuando Lincoln está seguro de que ya no pueden escucharlos, encara a su hermana mayor sin dejar de subir escaleras.

—Ahora dime la verdad Luan. Claramente no has estado aquí en todo el día. —

— ¿Quién te dice que no me disfracé, en el caso de que hubiera vuelto a los viejos hábitos, cosa claramente ridícula? —

—Vamos, tiene que ser una broma. Te conozco desde hace años, es obvio. ¡Lo prometiste Luan! — — ¡Quería sentirme útil ¿sí?! ¡Esto no es fácil, y necesitábamos información! Te recuerdo que hay que sacar a Leni y Liena de la ciudad, y dudo que ellas puedan pasar el cerco Catrenni sin que las vean. —

El reflexiona un momento, abatido. Después de que sus andadas nocturnas se salieran de control y terminara casi muerta su hija y el la obligaron a jurar que jamás volvería a eso. Hace ya cinco años que tiene la posada. Se frena, mirándola a los ojos. Astutos, vivaces, familiares. Parece sincera, pero con Luan…

_-Ahí-_

Está ocultando algo, un destello de… ¿Anhelo? ¿Culpa?

—Lo disfrutaste ¿Cierto? —

Ella exhala rápidamente.

—Sí, eso era. ¿Pretendes colgarme? ¡No he hecho esto en años, claramente tiene un toque especial de emoción! —

—Mira, supongo que no puedo culparte en esta apestosa situación, pero por favor, que no se entere nuestra pequeña… Le rompería el corazón más de lo que me duele a mí ocultarle la verdad. —

_*Gulp_

—Por supuesto Link, soy la menos interesada en eso. Yo... Gracias por cubrirme antes, sé que a ti, digo, que esas cosas cuestan. —

—No hay problema. ¿Era verdad lo de la reunión o solo querías que pasáramos un tiempo juntos? —

—Está claro que te gustaría ¿eh? — _ -¿Cómo es que siempre me hace esto?-_ Lincoln enrojece por enésima vez ante la sonrisa picaresca e insinuante de Luan.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sigues siendo muy fácil de sonrojar! Con nueve de nosotras y diez hijos, cualquiera supondría que serías el menos indicado para gestos juveniles hermanito. —

— ¡Luna! —

—Te estaba tomando el pelo, claramente. Y si, esto no me lo inventé. Lori quiere vernos a todas en la sala del trono. —

—Maldito lugar dejado de la luz solar. ¿Cómo es que nuestra Lori se instaló allí, con todo el polvo? Ni siquiera sé llegar allí por mí mismo. —

—Entonces es una suerte que me tengas encima ¿Entiendes? Ya conoces a la señorita ¨planifico hasta los granos de sal en la comida¨. Hizo limpiar esa antigualla antes de que me fuera. Por cierto, ya llegamos. —

Lo que el día anterior fue una caverna ruinosa y oscura ahora bajo la luz de las arañas de cristal se parece mucho a la majestuosa sala que debió ser aquella otra, cuando existían reyes en las Tierras Perdidas, si las lecciones de la Academia no han abandonado completamente su cabeza. Tomado del brazo de Luan, Lincoln deja escapar una exclamación de asombro. _Aquí fácilmente caben varios miles de personas_

—Ya podemos empezar. — Lori levanta brevemente la vista, haciendo que el sienta de manera inmediata la necesidad de preguntar. ¿Cuánto lleva sin dormir?

—Shí que se demoraron hermanosh. Démonosh prisha, quiero ir a ver a Lulu. —

—Tiene razón, estoy harta de tranquilizar pueblerinos…—

—Basta Lola, ya vamos a eso. Antes de todo creo que está de más decir que nada, literalmente nada de lo que hablemos puede traspasar estos muros. ¿De acuerdo? —

Luan, Lucy, Lana y Lola murmuran expresando su conformidad. Lincoln asiente.

—Excelente. Asumiendo que todos están enterados del problema alimenticio, pasamos a las soluciones. Tenemos dos fases: número uno, organizar un contraataque. Rápido, certero y poderoso, hacemos estremecer el campamento Catrenni. Rescatamos a Leni, Liena y conseguimos los suministros necesarios para resistir meses de asedio. —

— ¿Hacemos? ¿Quién va? — Pregunta Lola, suspicaz.

— ¿Y cómo eshperash lograr algo como esho hermana mayor? No esh mi área, pero creo recordar que shi shalimosh de la Ciudadela nos calcinan, o algo peor, y estaría desprotegida. —

—Todo a su tiempo. Lynn va, obviamente. Lincoln es apreciado por los hombres. Lucy es necesaria. Sacando a los grises anularíamos su potencial mágico, y enfrentaríamos nuestra mayor fortaleza contra su debilidad: en las calles no se pueden coordinar bien las cargas de caballería, pero las falanges funcionan igual de bien. —

— ¿Esperas que dirija hombres sabiendo que van a morir Lori? ¿Qué quiere esa gente de nosotros? — Lincoln no puede contenerse. -_¡Infiernos, son seres humanos, no marionetas!-_

— ¡No nos van a dejar en paz, eso tenlo claro! ¡Es obvio por qué quieren el aparato, pero juramos defenderlo! —

— ¿Pero de que hablas Lori? ¡Les dijiste a esos estirados que no teníamos algo así! —

—Lana tiene razón. Lo único evidente aquí es que nos debes una explicación. — Dice Luan.

— ¿No podemos simplemente entregarles la cosa y que nos dejen en paz? ¿Cómo un soborno? — Propone Lola

Lori intercambia una fugaz mirada con Lucy, suspira largamente y se dispone a explicar.

—En primer lugar, sí, claro que está aquí escondido y ni yo sé cómo funciona, solo que es poderoso, demasiado para un montón de monjes fanáticos experimentando lo suficiente para producir un segundo Cataclismo o algo literalmente igual. Con eso debería bastarles. —

—Pareshe intrigante hermana mayor, aunque no sea mi área de interésh… ¿Podriash sher mash eshpeshífica? —

—No. El general Wilkes fue muy claro al respecto…—

— ¿Qué tienen en común todos los tipos de magia? — Interviene Lucy de improviso.

—No lo sé, ¿Todas son una bofetada en la cara de la naturaleza? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, demonios? — Lana está perdiendo la paciencia, y Lincoln lo nota.

— ¿Todas se ven afectadas por los grises? —

—Exacto Linc. Todas. ¿En retrospectiva, no te parece extraña la tradición de concentrar a los grises en vez de, por ejemplo, expulsarlos de la ciudad como en el Este? ¿Ninguna ha sentido algo… diferente en la Ciudadela?—

— ¡Lucy! —

—Creí que era una tontería, pero si a ti también…— La intriga surge en el albino.

—Vale, capto esa parte, ¡pero sigue sin aclárame nada! —

—Tú también lo percibes Lana, aunque no sepas usar tu poder. Ahora pregúntate: ¿Qué clase de aura podría existir en un lugar con medio centenar de neutralizadores en todo momento? —

— ¡Suficiente! Baste decir que no _podemos_, el mundo no puede arriesgarse a eso. —

El resto de hermanos se queda asimilando la conversación. La rubia prosigue, algo más calmada.

—En segundo: no es posible negociar si queremos conservar esta ciudad independiente. Incluso aunque pudiéramos dárselo, la corte Catrenni querrá saquearlo todo para pagar el coste de movilizar tan rápido una armada como esa. Créanme, sé de lo que hablo. Tampoco irnos de noche sin más, ¿Acaso quieren abandonar a toda esta gente, Leni incluida, _más_ esa cosa? Solo nos queda pelear, y claramente mientras pasen los días las cifras estarán a su favor. —

— ¿Para esto nos llamaste Lori? ¿Deprimirnos? No es lo que se supone un plan muy bueno, morir de hambre tras los muros. —

—Tampoco he dicho eso. Verán, si solventamos el problema de la comida podemos aguantar mucho tiempo, meses incluso. Mientras tanto existe la opción de hostigar sus líneas de aprovisionamiento, y especialmente obligarlos a desviar su atención de _otras formas_. —

—Entiendo lo del pillaje. Organizas una shalida, descolocash al enemigo y abresh un camino para los escaramuzadoresh, deshaciéndote ashí de bocas extra. —

—Veo que al menos tocaste algo fuera de tu disciplina Lisa. —

—Ahórrate losh cumplidosh. ¿Qué hay de lo otro? —

De nuevo la mirada furtiva entre Lori y Lucy, el silencio se prolonga.

—Fácil: El Pacto. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dicen todos los Loud al unísono, Lincoln incluido. Su hermana mayor levanta las manos, frustrada de nuevo.

—No es tan difícil. Si llevamos a los grises en la refriega inutilizamos a sus magos y un grupo puede transportarse desde aquí hasta el sur sin ser detectado con hechizos y sin testigos físicos. Supongo que eso lo saben. Hablando con Lynn calculamos como máximo 30 días de viaje con precauciones incluidas. Llegan a la Mancha, hacen lo que tengan que hacer y en un mes o así Hrumgarde convoca a todas las naciones a defender la frontera. Todas. —

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa hermana mayor. ¿En serio estamos dispuestos a tanto? La piedra allí es débil ahora, y si los orcos la sobrepasan el mundo entero podría sufrir por ello. — La voz de la hermana menor destila emoción de nuevo.

— ¿Es una broma? Claramente que los contendrán, siempre lo han hecho, y aunque no fuera así... ¡Hablamos de salvar a nuestras hijas y mantener nuestra posición! ¡Somos una _familia_! —

Lucy aun duda, se nota en como juguetea con los pliegues de su túnica. Lo mismo el resto. Lincoln gruñe, la mente cansada.

—Odio admitirlo, pero suena razonable. Hagamos lo que hagamos todo parece una mala idea, y no quiero ver a las chicas… Ni siquiera voy a pensarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que haremos todo eso? —

Luan le aprieta de nuevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —

Eso marca un punto de inflexión. Con reticencia las demás aceptan. Finalmente Lori responde.

—Fijamos la fecha en cuatro días. Cada uno tiene un papel en lo que viene. —

A eso le siguen horas de extensa discusión con Lynn incluida. Finalmente todos vuelven a su habitación, igual de exhaustos que el día anterior. Un _No entiendo como esto puede ser cada vez peor _pasa por su cerebro mientras rodea a Lola con el brazo.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Luan murmura dormida:

—Esto se pone interesante…—

* * *

**Tarde del 22 de Elid, Corte Gris.**

_Loan_

—L-lo lamento por ti. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Bueno, y-yo…—

Loan se percata que de nuevo no sabe que decir. Esta allí porque es el lugar donde hay más como ella, porque no hay ruidos dolorosos, porque hablar allí no le incomoda tanto y sobre todo porque su madre se lo ordenó. Frente a ella se encuentra una muchacha algo menor (quizás 18 años, aunque Loan no es buena midiendo edades), radiante para ser gris.

—Bueno lady Loud… —

—P-por favor… L-Loan señor. — Allí todos dirigen a los demás por su nombre, y le aterra que la traten diferente.

—Si así lo prefiere… No es que seamos monstruos Loan, simplemente la mayoría no vemos a nuestras familias desde hace tanto tiempo que ya olvidamos como era el mundo fuera de esto. Algunos desearíamos con todo nuestro ser recordar, incluso aunque nos causara dolor como a ese joven. —

Un hombre encorvado y de barba rala le habla al respetable anciano.

— ¿No que tu tenías sobrinos-nietos Suresh? —

—No los he visto en la vida Petri, y dudo que incluso los vea cuando muera. Ni siquiera conozco sus voces…—

La chica, Eloise, vuelve a la conversación con los ojos chispeando de ira, fuerza y dolor:

—El señor Suresh era el primogénito de su familia, y sin embargo lleva aquí desde antes que naciéramos, encerrado. De mí se olvidaron nada más nacer, así que no hay razón para que me entristezca con su muerte. ¡Son todos iguales, nos dejan en esta prisión adornada y paramos de existir! ¡Con todo respeto, quédese usted con sus memorias vacías! Esta es la única vida que quiero vivir, si me niegan las demás. —

Un murmullo de aprobación, que para los suyos es lo mismo que vítores desenfrenados, recorre la sala. Loan se siente muy mal por ellos, y simultáneamente un arrebato de amor profundo por su familia. Es obvio que ellos jamás le hubieran hecho eso. Hace un rato se ha ganado la atención de todos, quienes preguntan sobre el mundo exterior y beben maravillados sus palabras titubeantes.

—Quizás… quizás las cosas sean diferentes ahora, ya saben, con todas nuestras familias… idas, puede que los Loud nos tengan en más estima, Lord Loud parecía muy cortes al venir…— Interviene un niño desconocido. El señor Suresh le acaricia la cabeza de pelo pajizo y apagado con una mirada triste en los ojos de igual color.

—Tan falso como el resto. Es lo mismo que cuando nuestras familias nos decían que volverían la semana siguiente, si nos visitaban. ¡Si hasta han ido a hablar con los mercaderes! ¡No nos consideran personas, solo activos militares, aunque tengamos la misma sangre! Según yo, lo único que está intentando la general Loud es aprovechar el asedio para acrecentar su poder, incluso tomar el Trono Vacío. — Esta vez es Willem, un hombrecillo bajito y regordete, quien critica a la nobleza.

El corrillo de grises se remueve, su apatía dejada a un lado tratando de acercarse al centro donde se encuentran Loan, olvidada, y los ¨disputantes¨. Después, ni ella misma sabría de dónde sacó el valor para hablar tanto y casi sin tartamudear.

—Papá nunca mentiría, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, y mamá no nos considera inferiores a nadie, simplemente tía Lola está muy ocupada para venir…—

—Además Willem, tampoco diría que nos hayan ignorado estos Loud. Después de todo puede que no hayan venido cortesanos, pero si Lori Loud quiere convertirse en reina o lo que sea, significa que nos han enviado ¿Una princesa? — La voz del señor Petri por un momento resplandece con esperanza pura y luminosa, del tipo que se supone los grises no tienen permitido, reflejando la sonrisa inocente de Eloise.

* * *

**Mediodía del 24 de Elid, Salón del Trono Vacío.**

A Loan le duelen las pantorrillas, pero se abstiene de hacer comentarios. Lo mismo con el vestido excesivamente elegante. La situación lo amerita.

—… entonces Lady Eloise Kiureth, hoy asumes el control de la Casa Kiureth. Guíala con sabiduría, fuerza y compasión. ¡Que tus inviernos sean cortos, tus veranos suaves y tu sangre digna! —

Después de las palabras de su madre, la nueva amiga de Loan se levanta, hace una reverencia al Trono y la general parada a su lado y vuelve a enarbolar esa sonrisa tan fácil. Inmediatamente se escuchan los vítores de la gente (probablemente sean los que antes dependían de su familia), aplausos desde la tribuna noble y el_ staccato_ de las astas contra el suelo. Loan cruza una mirada con ella y levanta el pulgar. Como es la última vez, la tía Lynn pone especial esfuerzo en opacar al resto. Después de recorrer el largo pasillo Eloise se sienta al lado de Willem y el primer noble que pasó por la improvisada ceremonia. Por lo que le ha contado su padre, es el único fuera de la familia que sobrevivió a la masacre. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil ver a sus nuevos amigos de esa forma, reconocidos y desagraviados por todos, pero ahí están sentados, incomodos y alegres. Ni siquiera pasó un día desde que se lo suplicó a su atareada madre. Probablemente lo tenía planeado desde antes, como le dijeron.

— ¡Ahora estamos completos de nuevo! ¡Un solo pueblo! ¡Descansad, pues pronto nos libraremos de nuestros enemigos, de un modo u otro! ¡Que así sea!—

— ¡Que así sea! —

— ¡Muerte al invasor! —

—Aguantaste toda la ceremonia Loan, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —

Su madre la abraza con fuerza, pero se va rápidamente. Loan lo entiende, es difícil tener una hija y dirigir la defensa, pero aun así quisiera que hubieran más momentos como ese…

Finalmente se encuentra con su familia en la salida. Los grises la miran ansiosos, pero entienden el momento y se van a hablar con sus respectivos nuevos soldados y vasallos. Es un mundo nuevo para todos, uno mucho mejor.

—Confieso que te veías bien ahí arriba sobrina. Quizás deberíamos trabajar en la expresión corporal, pero ¡de todos modos fue una presentación excelente! —

—G-gracias tía Lola. —

Antes de que alguien agregue algo más su padre y tía Lana la estrechan conjuntamente entre sus brazos. Uno a una las demás se van sumando, incluida una muy reticente Lupa.

—Quien lo diría, puede que consigamos hacer de ti una princesa antes de que a Leia. —

— ¡Hey, tía Luan! ¡Yo hubiera hecho un mejor papel!—

—L-los quiero a t-todos…—

* * *

**Amanecer del 25 de Elid, patio exterior de la Ciudadela**

Vuelve a vestir su atuendo de antes, la túnica simple, confortable, y está acompañada de todos los grises, incluso los niños, bizqueando a la luz excesiva. El terror corre puro por sus venas, y sin embargo se impone entregar unas cuantas palabras de consolación. A su lado, tanto Eloise como Petri han decidido vestir de cuero reforzado y ceñir espada, todo lo que su cuerpo débil puede soportar. Aguardan expectantes, como si necesitaran órdenes. -_Te necesitan Loan, eres su líder aunque no manejes ningún arma-_ Palabras de Lori. Hablando de ella…

—Lynn. ¿Todos en posición? —

—Lucy está en la retaguardia con los arqueros, Lincoln en el ala derecha. Luan, Lola y Lana están en sus puestos, y Lisa en el balcón principal con los mensajeros. ¿Estás segura de que ese chico raro puede arreglárselas en el ala izquierda? ¿Y de qué quieres ir tú? Uh, no me malinterpretes, pero ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en la batalla _real_. —

— ¿Entiendes que la mayoría de los hombres aquí son soldados de leva y no tus Taleg? Necesitan ver un noble arriesgándose con ellos. Trax debería bastar para eso, principalmente porque no hay nadie más. Ya lo planificamos todo, no podemos dar vuelta atrás. Y hermanita… Yo tengo que hacerlo, por muchas razones. ¿Qué pensarían todos si yo me quedara a salvo en la Ciudadela? No, por mucho que en serio adore la idea, tengo que hacer mi parte. Igual que todos—

Su madre la mira fugazmente. No sabe que interpretar de ello. La tía Lynn asiente.

Loan piensa en su padre. Al salir le prometió que estaría bien, que volvería y pasarían una tarde entera jugando a los acertijos. Se notaba nervioso pero aun así… No quería que ella fuera, eso estaba claro. Incluso peleo con su madre por eso, y ella la entendió aunque fuera una vez. La escena ocupa su mente:

—_Es mi e-elección. ¡M-mía! ¡Quiero ser útil, n-no un saco de carne que todos compadecen y n-nadie necesita!_ —

—_Hija… Mi pequeña… no podría soportar no verte más…_—

—_Estará bien Lincoln, literalmente tiene a todo un ejército para protegerla._ —

_Su padre parece no saber que añadir. Al final le da un beso reticente a su madre, señal de que están en paz (o casi), y ella siente sus labios en la coronilla, junto a unas gotas escasas y el tacto de sus manos enfundadas en acero._

_La cabeza rubia de Lori asiente respetuosa a su hija. Loan siente que al fin esta haciendo lo correcto, demostrando la valentía necesaria para no decepcionar a todos los que la llaman con el pesado y vergonzoso título de ¨Princesa Gris¨... _

Algo parecido al silencio compuesto de murmullos ahogados llena el aire, preñado de incertidumbre. Al sol naciente el bosque de lanzas se perfila reluciente y amenazador.

— ¡Formación en cuadro! —

Ha comenzado.

¡AUUUUU!

¡AUUUUUUU!

¡AUUUUUUUUUU!

Al estruendoso cuerno le sigue el percutir de tambores. Sus oídos sangran, o eso siente.

— ¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS! —

A la orden de su tía los inmensos portones comienzan a separarse. Ella se encuentra al frente de su grupo, dirigiendo su reducida guardia de Taleg y completamente armada.

— ¡CARGAAD! —

Loan se precipita hacia delante, empujada por una bramante y acorazada marea humana. Ya ha perdido de vista la cabellera blanca de su padre.

_-Sigue, no pares, hazlo por tu familia, terminará pronto…_ Su valor se estremece como el suelo bajo las botas del masivo ejército.-

_-Ojalá fuera cierto.-_

* * *

-Islas Heladas: Inhóspito, frío y desolado, este boscoso archipiélago de escasa superficie cultivable representa para la mayoría un infierno en el Nuevo Mundo. Ni siquiera cuenta con las posibilidades en piratería de sus lejanos vecinos al Oeste. Destacada por sus salvajes ursinos y bancos pesqueros exóticos, es una tierra dura que engendra lugareños taciturnos, hostiles y de característico pelo rojo como el fuego. Su principal fuente de ingresos es el comercio con Teleren, cuyos mercaderes han aprendido a base de saqueos que no es buena idea bajar en exceso los precios a este pueblo que un día puede aceptar el peor trato y al siguiente rebelarse de la manera más sanguinaria. Un mito común es que los isleños ya habitaban Magtar antes del Cataclismo, afirmación dudosa, puesto que el único registro histórico de presencia humana fuera de los asentamientos costeros correspondía a la Llanura de Tran, hoy nombradas las Tierras Disputadas. Eruditos de la Luz, leyendas de la tradición Trannid e historiadores Shulib concuerdan en que sin los efectos climáticos del Cataclismo, las Islas serian una tierra definitivamente inhabitable.

-Cables: Un juego de cartas muy popular en el Norte, representa una guerra entre dos o más ´´equipos´´ en el cual, si se juega en parejas, ninguno conoce las cartas del otro. La baraja representa las diferentes personalidades del mundo y su cantidad va disminuyendo según aumenta el poder, desde los 10 campesinos a los únicos rey y reina. El objetivo es derrotar al adversario sobrepasando la fuerza de sus cartas lanzadas por turnos, lo que permite apostar según la información recabada en un ´´pozo´´ consistente de una carta sacada al azar en el inicio por cada jugador. Si el equipo ganador acierta, se lleva la carta y un punto de victoria. De otro modo debe también retirarla, pero sin ganar nada y obligado a poner en su lugar una carta de mayor valor. El juego termina cuando uno de los equipos alcanza los 8 puntos de victoria, todos pierden ambos reyes o un jugador pierde (descartado o en el pozo) rey, reina y príncipes. Las partidas más largas se prestan tradicionalmente para fuertes apuestas, y no tan tradicionalmente para trampas, trucos y cálculos al filo de la legalidad.

* * *

**He aquí el capítulo número 4, dejándolo todo preparado para la gran batalla que se avecina. Wow, francamente no esperaba superar la barrera de las 7.000 palabras. Lo siento si resulta pesado de leer, pensé que se perdería mucho si lo dividía en dos capítulos. Después de este viene otro algo (no mucho) más breve si todo sale bien (no lo garantizo), pero después la historia pasa a un nuevo arco en el que es posible acortar.  
**

**-**J0nas Nagera**: ¡Gracias por leer! La verdad me está costando terminar la primera parte, no me imagino cómo será la segunda y el final de esta historia. Sobre Clyde, me encantaría decirlo, pero su breve participación es sumamente importante en lo que viene, así que desvelarla antes de tiempo, bueno, sería como dispararme en el pie. Los objetivos de la Iglesia comienzan a revelarse veladamente, espero que de forma satisfactoria, aunque me temo que la pobre Lyra cada vez se encuentra más centrada en mantenerse y mantener a los demás con vida, con los dilemas morales en la última prioridad. Podríamos decir que, contrario a Luna, está suprimiendo una parte de la realidad para seguir manteniendo la fachada de la Viajera segura, amable y asertiva que siempre ha soñado ser. Eso, por supuesto, no le quita una sola gota de fuerza a su carácter, simplemente es la mejor solución tomando en cuenta que debe cuidar a los menores con cada vez menos ayuda directa de su madre, y a sus ojos hay motivos para pensar que no todo está tan mal como parece.**


	5. El duelo entre titanes ciegos

**Inicio de la mañana del 25 de Elid, plaza mayor de Trannidar.**

_Lincoln_

— ¡Se retiran!—

— ¡Rápido, comiencen con la misión! ¡Llévenselo todo! —

Desde la masa de picas y armaduras de cuero que componen su ejército se oyen pasos apresurados y burlas hacia las espaldas de los soldados Catrenni, pese al cansancio que supuso recorrer en tan poco tiempo media ciudad. La línea de defensa se extiende entre la plaza donde Lincoln forma a sus hombres y el lago, con grupos de grises en la retaguardia y arqueros en los tejados. Adelante van los hombres más protegidos, con escudos grandes y lanzas más cortas. Entre él y sus observadores estratégicos hay, no un pasillo, pero sí que los soldados están más separados. Cada cierto intervalo se pueden notar los penachos en el casco y mandobles cruzados de los sargentos de choque.

Llega un mensajero vestido de blanco y rojo, montado. Debe tener experiencia con los animales o valor excepcional.

— ¿Lord Loud? — Lincoln lo mira hacia arriba.

—Ehh, adelante. —

—Lady Lisa dice que el enemigo ya se ha reagrupado fuera de los muros, y viene hacia aquí. Deberían llegar en breve. —

— ¿Qué hay del resto? —

—Listos. Lady Lori ha tomado un destacamento en dirección al barrio de las Especias. —

— ¿Qué? —

Debería estar en la sastrería, evacuando a Leni y Liena. El hombre no sabe que responder. Solo es un portavoz. Los porteadores han empezado a salir de los silos y almacenes, cargados con vida en forma de verduras, harina, pescado salado y setas secas para la Ciudadela.

—No importa. ¡Formen! — Esto último va dirigido a sus sargentos. –_Tranquilo, aguanta un poco más, unas horas y listo. _-

—Buena suerte. — Después de esa escueta despedida el mensajero vuelve las grupas de su corcel y se aleja a toda velocidad.

Lincoln se golpea la cara. La plaza tiene una importancia vital: acceso a los principales depósitos de suministros, difícil de franquear por la derecha, buenos puestos para los arqueros, escombros colocados a la rápida en los accesos más obvios… El único problema son las grandes avenidas secundarias. En cualquier momento sufrirán el azote de la caballería, la prueba de fuego.

— ¡Jinetes aproximándose! — Grita un arquero en el techo de la torre de agua. No tardaron mucho.

— ¡Infiernos! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —

Se abre paso a través de la multitud para ocupar la segunda fila más cercana al combate, como corresponde a su posición. Desde allí puede ver un extraño espectáculo de gráciles figuras montadas en caballos sin arneses, y detrás una multitud mucho mayor.

—Por favor que no sea lo que creo…—

Los elfos, pues no podría tratarse de otra cosa, extienden las manos a una distancia prudente y después de un segundo grandes esferas ígneas salen en dirección hacia sus hombres. Tras la parábola y los gritos ahogados el fuego se apaga acompañado de un suspiro colectivo.

— ¡Ballesteros! —

A su lado un edecán traspasa la orden hacia la retaguardia y pronto una lluvia de saetas se dirige hacia la comitiva. La mayoría se desvía al llegar a destino, pero se nota que algunos caballos han sido heridos. El Segundo Pueblo se retira, frustrada su tarea.

El suelo comienza a temblar. La carga _real_ ha comenzado.

— ¡Escudos preparados, puntas bajadas! ¡Firmes! ¡Peleen por sus compañeros! ¡Resistan por sus familias! ¡Luchen por la ciudad! — Se desgañita mientras desenfunda el viejo y pesado mandoble y lo agita en el aire.

Los hombres gritan una vez más, todo el agotamiento dejado a un lado mientras la colorida masa acorazada de caballeros Catrenni en toda regla hace ondear sus estandartes hacia adelante, hacia ellos.

-_Maldita sea, como odio esto, no me canso de decirlo_-

Con un estrepito colosal ambos ejércitos chocan el uno contra el otro. Una gota solitaria de sangre le salpica en el rostro descubierto, la única cara visible de _su_ ejército.

**Media mañana del 25 de Elid, mirador principal de la Ciudadela.**

_Lisa_

—Esh una cuestión de velocidad, de coordinación. Shupongo que Lynn me mataría de oírme decir algo ashí, shegún ella todo es iniciativa individual...

— ¿Perdón lady Lisa?

—Nada, hablaba conmigo misma. Ethan, dígales a los encargadosh de las torresh que comiencen a apuntar para cubrir la retirada. El flujo se reduce.

— ¡Si señora!

—Losh demásh, su tarea ha terminado. Pueden irshe, shi algo shushede losh mandaré a llamar.

Lisa deja la _doblelente_ en el lujoso mueble cubierto de planos y se acerca a otro muy diferente, una camita para infantes. Las últimas horas los pechos rebosantes de leche materna han comenzado a doler, pero como todo sale de acuerdo al plan ya no necesitarán su ayuda. Lulu extiende los brazos y ella sonríe, acunándola mientras comienza a mamar. Pese a que originalmente comenzó como una interrupción molesta a sus investigaciones, el proceso resulta placentero en muchos niveles a la vez que muy bueno para su hija. Por eso no quiso buscar una nodriza, animada por sus hermanas. Claro, a su hermano y esposo eso también le conviene…

— ¿Mi señora?

— ¿Shi? Creí especificar que estaría algo ocupada…

La joven criada, no más de 16 años, se sonroja al igual que Lisa, tomada a contrapunto de sus pensamientos íntimos. En vez de hablar, la chica señala el gran ventanal tímidamente. Eso la exaspera un poco. -_¿Por qué nadie aquí puede ser tan directo como en el Gremio?_-

Al principio no hay nada diferente en la parte visible de la ciudad, pero luego…

Allí.

En los barrios aledaños a la cordillera se ha levantado una columna de humo negro, bastante más hacia el lado Catrenni de lo que correspondería a la línea defensiva.

—Hmmm… Eshto _shi_ que esh extraño…

* * *

**Tarde del 36 de Elid, estibaciones de las montañas de Trannidar.**

_Lyra_

Se han quedado sin dinero, y Lyra ha tenido que comenzar a vender sus servicios. Bueno, no exactamente vender (la contribución es voluntaria) pero eso no hace la idea menos repugnante. Cada vez duerme menos, su conciencia grita más.

—¿Ya vas a explicarme que está pasando? —Pregunta Lemy a su lado.

—Por decima ves Lem, no pasa nada.

—Si claro. ¿Quién diría que la hermana más ¨perfecta¨ pudiera mentir de esa forma? ¡Ya no soy un niño Lyra!

Ya no avanzan y el chico grita a todo pulmón. Eso la saca de sus casillas.

—¡Claramente un adulto no estaría incomodando tanto a su hermana mayor sin sentido!  
—¡Mentira! ¡Solo quiero saber por qué actúan tan raro! ¿Crees que somos idiotas? ¡Dormimos en el suelo, nos prohíben hablar con nadie, mamá ya no canta y avanzamos como si fuéramos viejas! ¡No hemos visto a nuestra familia en casi un mes!

—¡No lo entenderías, así que deja que los mayores se ocupen!

—¡Sé mas clara!

En ese momento decide cambiar de enfoque. El ruido se está haciendo excesivo, incluso para encontrarse a unas millas del camino.

—Lemy, en serio no pasa nada malo, o más bien estamos tratando de arreglar algunas cosas que no salieron tan bien como deberían.

El se calla, pero la mira directamente como todos los niños enojados. Ella le responde de la misma manera, tratando de contactar su alma inquieta a través de esos ojos castaños, como los suyos.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí?

…

—Eso no explica… ¡Oyhmmmf!

Desde el árbol a su espalda sale una figura encapuchada que agarra con fuerza a Lemy por la cara y brazos. Sus parpados se humedecen.

—¡Detente, le haces daño…!

¡Paf!

El ruido seco, el golpe en la nuca y el mundo se empieza a desvanecer.

—¡Una viajera! Sin duda estamos de suerte muchachos, debe ser una de las perras que lanzaron a los catrenni contra nosotros en primer lugar.

—¿La matamos? ¿Y el niño? Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas— Pregunta un tercer hombre incorporándose desde un matorral. Lyra ya apenas escucha la respuesta autoritaria, postrada en el suelo y con su mente conmocionada hasta para curarse sí misma. Probablemente tenga daños permanentes…

—¡Yo no consideraría ninguna de las dos chicos! —¨ ¿_Lacy_? ¨

—Suelta a mis hijos. ¡Ahora, o duermes con los gusanos! —_ ¨ ¿Mamá? ¨_

Frente a su figura postrada un Lemy asustado se remueve frenéticamente.

Luego su cerebro le dice: ¨_Suficiente, ya estoy harto_¨

* * *

**Mediodía del 25 de Elid, plaza mayor de Trannidar.**

_Lincoln_

El cuchillo le pasó por encima del hombro. Otro golpe amplio y de nuevo estaba retirándose por entre las filas de sus hombres hacia el estandarte coriáceo, pero sus piernas le fallaron a medio camino. Mientras recuperaba el aliento de su pecho agachado una lanza se clavó a una mano de su pierna. En pie vio al hombre que la había arrojado, con una maza amenazante aun en la mano y una segunda sonrisa roja como el sol poniente bajo el cuello.

-_Mejor el que yo_-

Las líneas se estaban quebrando… De nuevo. Su tarea principal era salir de la formación cuando el combate se hacía muy cercano, hacer espacio a con su acero y descansar cuando las picas libres hacían el sangriento trabajo de rematar a los rezagados para recuperar el espacio. Tenían menos trabajo, pero Lincoln se alegraba profundamente de no estar en sus zapatos, incluso entonces.

Una vez. Otra. Y otra más.

El sudor corre libre por su rostro. No debería estar allí, no es fuerte, no tiene entrenamiento y detesta con toda su alma el hecho de matar. Sólo es un arquitecto y padre de familia atrapado en esa vorágine, luchando contra personas a las que no odia por una causa que olvidó.

-_No pienses en eso. La batalla, solo la batalla._-

Entra de nuevo. Incluso con una armadura completa su arma puede romper extremidades con la facilidad de sus casi 4 kilos.

Un giro, descarga con el pomo de piedra en la cabeza de un sujeto bañado en sangre y tierra. Siente un golpe en el pecho. Los pies y brazos apenas le responden, pero debe dar gracias a sus ancestros de que la armadura absorbió el ataque.

El enemigo se reorganiza sin dar tiempo para recomponer la formación y permitir los intercambios. Sus capitanes son buenos.

— ¡CARGA! — Grita perdiendo el resuello al final. La orden se pierde en el caos.

— ¡POR LA LUZ Y EL REY! —Una voz gruesa antecede a un caballero desproporcionadamente ancho para su altura y a los soldados tras él.

— ¡ARREPIENTETE IMPÍO, YO SOY GYLBERT TI…!

Lincoln se revuelve, furioso. El frenesí bélico del que Lynn hablaba lo llena ahora. Uno tras otro los porrazos aleatorios de su filo obligan a retroceder al tal Gylbert, quien se recupera rápido y bloquea con su espada a mano y media.

— ¡Escoria! ¡Que te jodan!

— ¡Cállate maldición! ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Todo es su culpa!

Se insultan el uno al otro al destrabarse. El Catrenni es bueno, no acusa nada de cansancio y sabe ver por dónde llegan los ataques. Está esperando a que Lincoln deje de moverse y representar un peligro con el espadón, ese será su fin.

Detrás el golpe de una superficie curvada lo empuja hacia adelante. Mira de reojo entre la niebla de la batalla. Sus soldados sin guía lo han seguido, ahora se da cuenta, hasta casi el final de la calle. Ya no están al alcance de sus propios arqueros, y si de los enemigos. Si se destraban del combate se arriesgan a que los otros les disparen, perdido el temor al fuego amigo, pero si se quedan seguirán enfrentándose a tropas descansadas una y otra vez sin la ventaja de una posición defensiva. La terrible realidad es que simplemente son muy pocos. Ha perdido de vista al Catrenni. Otras cosas son más acuciantes.

Gira, finta y bloquea el mangual de otro sujeto, pero se olvida de sus piernas. Cae al suelo de una patada, se revuelca entre el polvo. Delante la espada corta de uno de los suyos bloquea la lanza dirigida hacia su pecho, lanzándola a un lado.

Lincoln se levanta de nuevo. El anterior oponente se ahoga en un charco de sangre y la falange principal lo arropa.

— ¡Señor, tenemos que irnos! ¡Han sobrepasado a los arqueros del oeste, y la evacuación ya ha terminado! — Le grita al oído otro mensajero.

— ¡Imposible! —Escupe al suelo una mezcla de sangre y saliva— ¡Si lo intentamos nos acribillan!

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Quedan pocas filas intactas! —

Mientras el sargento se pregunta desesperado él mira a su alrededor. Los gritos se recrudecen y en el claro de relativa seguridad todas las miradas están como idas, al filo del pánico.

-_Piensa Lincoln, lo arruinaste otra vez. Eres el hombre del plan, ¡CREA UNO!_-

_¡Ahí!_ Detrás de las líneas Catrenni se pueden ver los arqueros.

Una parte de su mente acostumbrada a Luan, incluso en el fragor embrutecedor, le susurra divertida:

-¿_No podías pensar en algo peor?_-

— ¡Ese hombre del centro! ¡Es su capitán!

El sargento Jifrith lo observa de hito en hito, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Puede que así sea, pero si quiere volver a ver a su familia sin haber sacrificado tres millares y medio de padres, hijos y hermanos para huir, entonces valdrá la pena.

El albino aparta a su segundo al mando y vocifera:

— ¡ABRANME UNA LINEA, PRIMERA SEÑAL DE TAMBORES PUNTA DE LANZA, SEGUNDA RETIRADA CUBIERTA!

Todos corren a repetirlo.

—Jifrith, quédate. Cuando suceda, da el primer toque.

— ¿Suceder que, mi señor?

—Si funciona, será obvio. Si no, dile a mi familia que la amo, que las amé hasta el último aliento.

Él no le responde.

-_Voy a hacer una tontería._-

-_Voy a matar un hombre_-

-_¿No crees que esa frase ya perdió significado?_-

Nada más llegar extiende con toda su fuerza el filo hacia adelante, atravesando cuero, piel y hueso.

El pobre tipo, probablemente un campesino promedio, tuvo la mala suerte de estar en lugar y momento equivocado. Lincoln vomita de asco por lo que ha hecho mientras el pequeño cadáver cae al suelo, liberado del acero que lo ensartó.

Ya recompuesto, de nuevo presiona sus cuerdas vocales para hacerse notar:

— ¡GYLBERT! ¡ENFRENTAME!

Dicho y hecho: el masivo caballero embraza un escudo maltratado a la distancia y se precipita calle abajo. El combate parece ralentizarse hasta desaparecer mientras se miran el uno al otro, aunque se trata de tan solo una ilusión: esto no es como en las historias de Lynn, aquí el honor vale menos que su vomito. Lo que pasa es que en esa zona específica los escombros de una casa hacen difícil enzarzarse a las formaciones.

Detrás del capitán enemigo vienen unos cuantos guardaespaldas, a quienes hace una señal para quedarse atrás. Su emblema de un árbol rodeado de estrellas está manchado de sangre.

Ambos aprendieron del encuentro anterior. Ninguno articula una sola palabra coherente mientras se lanzan contra el otro.

El Catrenni es mejor, mucho mejor. El duelo se ha convertido en un espectáculo, sus propios hombres animándolo desde el pasillo por el que entró. -_Eso esperaba, pero no de _esta_ forma.-_

Gylbert bloquea sus cansados golpes con el escudo mientras se sirve de la espada para presionar su armadura y encontrar un punto débil. Finalmente lo consigue cuando Lincoln siente un desgarrón debajo de la axila izquierda. Una herida superficial, pero tan cerca…

Tiene que hacer algo, rápido. En retrospectiva, esa fue una idea muy estúpida. Él es un hombre normal, un trabajador, hace años que no toca un arma y ese definitivamente no es su estilo.

Con un último esfuerzo el peliblanco se lanza de nuevo a la danza mortal. Su oponente ahora resuella también.

Un corte desde arriba, luego otro. Ya no siente nada en los brazos. El escudo de Gylbert se desgaja ante el ataque, pero logra hacer varios cortes más, tratando siempre de acortar la distancia. Lincoln ya no puede más. Su vida se le escapa.

-_ ¨ ¡AHORA! ¨- _El patriarca Loud lo apuesta todo a un golpe digno de un loco.

Su enemigo es bastante más experimentado, y eso le debería jugar a favor. Más rápido, levanta la espada bastarda con ambas manos con rapidez suficiente para frenarlo… Si el golpe viniera desde arriba, como ha sido casi todo el encuentro. _¿Qué sentido tiene hacer barridas completamente horizontales contra un solo oponente cuya arma y cuerpo miden manos enteras menos que tú?_ El arma que estaba destinada a matarlo choca sin fuerza contra su coraza al perder fuerza el brazo que la blande.

Con otro impulso, Sir Gylbert Apellido Incompleto retrocede agarrándose el cuello. No ha penetrado en la gruesa gola, pero sí que debió doler.

Trabajosamente intenta finalizar el combate, pero un grito desgarrador llena el aire. Un hombre de rizado pelo negro y armadura ligera corre hacia él, los brazos sosteniendo la muerte con una técnica exquisita, y en su impulso se recorta contra el cielo sucio. Lincoln se siente tentado de simplemente observar… La belleza del momento, la gloria de una intervención perfecta, que dará por tierra con sus sueños.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo terminó. Un salto glorioso, la jabalina hambrienta apuntada hacia su garganta desprotegida, y el que sería el mejor soldado de su tiempo colgaba de su arma con las costillas destrozadas. Perplejo, Lord Lincoln Loud dejó caer su mandoble y con él, el cuerpo atlético que un segundo antes estaba tan lleno de vida y ahora boqueaba desesperado. Desconectado de la realidad pudo observar como uno de los soldados de rojo y blanco corría hacia él, lo sobrepasaba como la brisa y clavaba su pequeña hacha en el cráneo del caballero que estuvo a punto de vencerlo. Tanto el como su leal compañero ahora irán a reunirse con lo que sea en lo que crean.

-_Esto ya no tiene sentido_, nunca lo tuvo…-

-_ ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué levantaste esa espada tan grande sabiendo que tenías que morir?_ ¿Por qué_ siquiera te atreviste a acercarte a un caballero siendo solo un figurante inútil? ¿Un bueno para nada?_ -

-_Porque... Porque tengo que.-_

Lincoln levanta las piernas como bloques de madera inútil, realiza su tarea (lo que saben que se espera de él) y sobre el campo de muerte agita la cabeza de quien fue un comandante valeroso y honorable. Los tambores comienzan a retumbar.

En su lado el rugido es animal más que humano. Arrojado el resto mortal de Gylbert al sur, al estandarte que antes le pertenecía, sus soldados huyen despavoridos. No son profesionales, sino hombres comunes y corrientes –_Como debería ser yo_-

Un foco de resistencia trata de parar el desastre, pero el amago de carga Trannid los aplasta. Todos sus sargentos de falange y mensajeros lo rodean.

— ¡Podemos seguir, se desbandan! —Lincoln reacciona mal ante la sugerencia:

— ¡NO! ¡Mira! ¡Escapemos antes de que se den cuenta que no iremos a por los arqueros! ¡Retirada organizada, puntas hacia atrás y escudos levantados!

—Pero señor…

— ¡Ahora Jifrith! ¡No arriesgaré a más _personas! _¡Nos necesitan en el pasillo central! Por favor…

En ese momento una lágrima cae al suelo. Aturdido se percata de que no es la primera, ni siquiera la centésima de esa jornada que aún no termina.

Los demás asienten. Sin poder hacer más ni siquiera por sí mismo, Lincoln arroja la pesada arma al suelo y se apoya en el aguador que le entrega un pellejo lleno de agua tibia. Su cuerpo se lo exige mientras la tropa abandona ese funesto lugar.

Recogen a los grises en la esquina inferior de la plaza, y los arqueros salen de sus refugios para integrarse en la formación rectangular. Unas calles a la derecha hay grupos de cadáveres acribillados, seguramente exploradores. Lord Suresh, el anciano líder gris, toma su puesto en la zona de mando, manteniendo el paso tan mal como el propio Lincoln, si bien parece alegre e incluso entusiasmado. Lo mismo su orgulloso capitán de arqueros, un bastardo no reconocido de los Kiureth.

-_Si supieran lo que tenemos que hacer ahora… ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?_-

* * *

**Anochecer del 36 de Elid, campamento oculto.**

_Lacy_

—La Primera Calle estaba abarrotada de tipos duros, cansados como el infierno. Cada cierto tiempo llegaban más, nos dijeron que estábamos por romper la barrera y llegar a las murallas. El estruendo era endemoniado…

Todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de una hoguera acogedora, en el campamento de los guerrilleros. Lacy escucha con atención el relato de su capitán. Hace unas horas estuvieron a punto de saltarse al cuello, pero al ver su malla llena de emblemas los hombres bajaron inmediatamente las armas. ¿Qué hace una guardia, aunque sea una tan pequeña, fuera de la ciudad? De allí al dialogo no había mucha distancia, resultó que eran parte de un destacamento mayor que había salido de la ciudad con ordenes de rapiñar el territorio e impedir que reforzaran a las (solo ahora se había enterado Lacy) fuerzas enemigas sitiando su hogar. ¡Todo era tan emocionante! La tía Luna no parecía verlo así, sentada a su lado. En la carpa que les habían asignado yacían Lyra y Lemy. Tenía que recordar reprocharles a sus nuevos compañeros la conducta tan poco caballerosa, pero cuando terminara de oír la historia.

—Yo iba en retaguardia, y puedo jurar que olí la libertad al salir de las murallas. ¡Los muy idiotas ni siquiera tenían arqueros arriba! Pero luego… Comenzaron a retirarse, me refiero a los Taleg. El pánico nos abandonó, ¡Estábamos tan cerca y nos abandonaban a nuestra suerte!

—Ojalá… Ojalá hubiera sido así Otis.

—No te quejes Brent, ¡Ganamos!

—Si, pero a que costo…

—Bueno, tengo entendido que la mayoría de cadáveres no eran de los nuestros.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡No viste a tu hermano aplastado, y segundos después levantándose del suelo con esa horrible mirada vacía! ¡Tu jodido hermano!

—¿Qué pasó? — Pregunta la tía Luna.

Los soldados se miran un momento, luego el capitán Otis continúa.

—Resulta que los Taleg se habían ido para quemar las maquinas de asedio, o eso vimos desde la distancia. En ese momento llegó una mujer pálida como la muerte y vestida de negro. Confieso que me daba escalofríos, pero nos dijeron que la protegiéramos.

—¿Por qué la tía Lucy...? — Antes de que la joven pueda decir algo más, Luna le dirige una mirada silenciadora. _¨ ¿Acaso cometí un error? ¨_

Por suerte no parece importar, porque sus nuevos amigos parecen desconcentrados.

—Seguimos avanzando hasta campo abierto, y el numero de esas _cosas_ crecía ¿Saben? Eran cadáveres, pero no lo eran. Cubrían los flancos de las formaciones, así que solo teníamos que seguir avanzando. En algún momento perdimos de vista a la mujer extraña, cuando ya estábamos relativamente a salvo. Mire hacia atrás y… ¿A que no adivinan lo que ví?

—Ya lo has dicho. Varias veces. Nadie quiere recordarlo capitán.

—¿¡Me puedes dejar terminar la historia!? Nuestra pequeña camarada aquí presente si que sabe escuchar un buen relato, a diferencia de ustedes.

Lacy asiente entusiasta, pese al sueño. Aunque le incomoda la idea de los muertos vivientes, siempre supo que tía Lucy era algo… especial. Lupa siempre hablaba de eso. Lupa… entrañaba a sus hermanas. A su madre y padre. Por un momento se preocupó. -_¨Oye, no pienses en eso. ¿Qué no ves? Todo va bien allí, y cuando llegue mamá y papá estarán tan felices¨_-

—Como iba diciendo antes de tan grosera interrupción… Lo que había allí atrás era un pandemónium que lo veas. ¡Hasta truenos había! Parece que las ratas grises se habían quedado atrás, y entre esa tormenta espectacular era imposible distinguir bien nada. Si les soy sincero, nunca había visto magos en batalla, y créeme que no quiero volver a hacerlo. ¿Cierto Brent?

Una pausa más larga.

—Creo en lo que estamos haciendo capitán. Nosotros no empezamos esto, solo nos defendemos. Pero… en serio preferiría ver un gusano de piedra devorarme vivo que a esa mujer, lo que hizo… Tengo pesadillas hasta hoy.

Luna frunce el ceño preocupada y un coro de aprobación dudosa resuena en torno a la lumbre.

Si ellos son hombres curtidos, y tienen miedo… La chispa de duda prende en Lacy, quien incomoda se pregunta sobre quien es en verdad su tía Lucy. No dura mucho, o mas bien no como pensamiento central. La sensación permanece. Ojalá su madre estuviera allí para reconfortarla.

* * *

**Tarde del 25 de Elid, entrada a la Ciudadela.**

_Lincoln_

Como si no bastara.

¡En serio, como si no bastara una maldita batalla!

Ahora el albino debe contemplar cómo, de entre la docena de cadáveres, su amigo de la infancia yace colgando sobre las murallas. Apenas reúne la energía para hacerse entender por el guardia.

—Ordenes de Lady Lori mi señor.

Primero vio a Lucy, devuelta en camilla hacia las entrañas de la montaña. Luego a Lola, con las manos y el precioso vestido manchados de sangre de los heridos y moribundos, _intentando hacer algo_.

Se suponía que debía ver a Leni, pero la pena muta en cólera al ver a Clyde. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan ejecutado por traición? De seguro tenía buenos motivos para hacer lo que hizo…

Sin darse cuenta, sus zancadas dubitativas lo llevan hacia el pasillo principal, y alguien lo sigue. Mas bajo, de pelo castaño y armadura parecida a la suya, solo que menos manchada de sangre humana… un olor acre a… ¿Humo? Voltea.

Es Evrard, con una mirada confundida. Por entre su pesadez, Lincoln ata los cabos rápidamente.

—Tu empezaste el incendio, ¿Cierto?

No hay respuesta. Sin poder contenerse, el mayor agarra del brazo al joven y lo aplasta contra los muros, gritando con la voz rota.

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Ancestros… ¡TAMBIEN HABIAN NIÑOS Y MUJERES EN ESA CIUDAD!

El chico sigue silencioso, hasta que un llanto sobrecogedor sale de su garganta.

—Los perdí… La perdí… Loraine… Estoy solo, tan s-solo…

Repentinamente, Lincoln recuerda una escena de los tiempos en que Lizy aun no nacía. Un salón amplio y adornado, gente elegante bailando, Chandler discutiendo con alguien, y luego una muchacha cercana a la quincena saliendo de la sala y volviendo con un chico asustado a la espalda, cubierto por el abundante cabello rojo como el fuego de ella.

Su hermana, Evrard habla de su hermana y claramente su protectora.

El brazo de Lincoln pierde fuerza, pero aun así asesta un golpe de refilón.

Luego aprieta suavemente el hombro acorazado del otro.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que hiciste… Pero sé lo que se siente perder a aquellos que amas más que a la vida misma.

Por supuesto, su intento de consuelo no sirve de nada. Evrard se derrumba en el suelo sollozante. Una honda melancolía se apodera del albino mientras vuelve a adentrarse en la semioscuridad rocosa, dejando atrás un hombre… No, un niño quebrado.

* * *

**25 de Elid al mediodía, cavernas de la Ciudadela.**

_Lupa_

A la primera prueba, nada. Solo la sensación común de bloqueo y algo más, casi imperceptible, lo que su padre descarta como simpe ´´antigüedad´´. Ni siquiera tiene que dejar de lado los pensamientos acerca de su familia antes de intentar. Su madre está con ellos.

— ¡Vamos! —

El cuerpo de Lupa se inunda de sensaciones. ¡_Poder, movimiento, energía_! Su madre lo llama ´´El Caos Primigenio en la magia´´. El maldito nombre no importa, solo que al fin está conectada a _eso_. Una ingente cantidad de algo que no es materia pero tampoco ilusión, una especie de vacío iridiscente y cambiante, se concentra sobre su palma extendida. _ ¿Cómo pude vivir sin esto?_ Siempre estuvo ahí, esperándola.

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en hacer nada con el retorno de sus habilidades, un estallido surge, apabullante en su plenitud. Tiene la vaga sensación de haber accedido a otra cosa, de haber abierto un camino anteriormente cerrado. Las armas comienzan a vibrar descontroladamente. Su mente le pide que siga, que continúe explorando, pero el cuerpo corta el vínculo, del mismo modo que los reflejos obligan a apartar la mano de un bello fuego. _ ¡Lo sabía, aquí hay algo raro!_

— ¿Lupa? ¿Cómo hiciste este desastre? ¡No importa, tenemos que irnos rápido, mamá nos busca!—

La habitación que escogió, un oscuro almacén de armamento, parece haber sufrido un terremoto. Quizás así fue. Ella yace en el centro, sintiendo una sonrisa creciente en el rostro mientras Liby la zarandea.

— Quítate de encima, ya voy. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? —

— Vino a nuestra sección, apestando a secretos. Solo me dijo que nos necesitaba. ¡No supe responderle donde estabas! ¡Rápido! ¿Por qué tenías que escaparte, no podías hacer tus tonterías mágicas allá?—

La conversación se desarrolla mientras las dos muchachas vuelan por los pasillos vacíos, en dirección al ala de los nobles. Su mente sigue congelada en la majestuosidad del momento, pensando en repetirlo. Nunca antes había logrado algo como eso con tan poco esfuerzo. Con ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

— No seas cargante. Tía Luan se comporta así desde hace días. Todos actúan raro. Esto es un asedio, ¿Recuerdas?—

— ¡Esta vez es diferente Lupa, lo juro! ¡Tenía la mirada desorbitada, y mandó a los guardias a encontrarte! —

Pero ya no hablan más: se han quedado sin aliento. A pesar de ello, siguen corriendo y vigilando que no haya nadie al doblar los enrevesados pasillos.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo! ¡Lana! —

La aguda voz de la tía Lola hace ecos en la piedra. Descubiertas, ambas tratan de poner cara de inocencia, pero eso parece no importar.

— ¡Rápido chicas! — Tía Lola aparece por una calleja lateral, vestida muy diferente a lo que acostumbra.

— ¿No van a castigarnos? —

La gemela mayor suelta un bufido nervioso y agarra a Lupa de la manga con más fuerza de la necesaria. No hay mucho que hacer y pese a ello Lupa se resiste al inicio, por puro instinto.

— ¿Leia? —

—En su habitación. Terminemos esto rápido, mi princesa debe estar nerviosa. —

Las señales se suceden, su avance es veloz, desesperado. No solo Liby ha comenzado a respirar pesadamente y perder el resuello, al pasar por las luminarias Lupa percibe la frente perlada de sudor de Lola, siente su propio corazón retumbando en el pecho y exigiendo más aire. El siguiente recodo, luego el que sigue.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Se tardaron una eternidad, los grises deben estar por volver! —

Frente a una puerta maciza abierta se encuentra la tía Luan. Liby no mintió, parece al borde de la crisis histérica.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Su pregunta cae en oídos sordos mientras entran a una cámara de lo más extraña. Está vacía, salvo por un extraño disco azulado del que salen pilares igualmente metálicos. Liby mira confundida las extrañas y abundantes marcas en los anillos de la estructura.

— ¿Puedes manejarlo? Lori dijo que cualquier precaución era poca, que una revuelta podía estallar en cualquier momento. —

La tía Lola recupera todo su orgullo al responder la pregunta de su hermana mayor. Mientras tanto, tía Luan trastea con las runas, girando una y otra vez en combinaciones que solo ella conoce.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Los soldados están en sus puestos, las entradas cerradas, la gente en sus refugios y los almacenes vigilados. —

—Yo… supongo que lo siento. Esto es tan… ¡Ahhh! Lo que quiero decir es… suerte. —

—Creo que ustedes la necesitaran más que yo. —

Acto seguido las gemelas se abrazan con fuerza, y al separarse ambas tienen lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que nunca nos alejaríamos una de la otra? —

—Aún puedes venir con nosotros Lola, hay tiempo de ir a buscar a Leia…—

—Ambas sabemos que no es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, nuestro lugar está aquí. Solo asegúrate de conseguir ayuda. No podemos durar por siempre, por mucho que Lori y Lynn se empecinen. —

Lana asiente firmemente y unas gotas caen al suelo. Luego ocupa una posición en el círculo.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es esto? —

Tía Luan se detiene un instante y explica rápidamente a Liby, sin prestar verdadera atención.

—Un transponedor. Normalmente requeriría una buena cantidad de ancianos experimentados para funcionar, pero como tenemos el factor ¨_cachivache viejo y muy poderoso que Lori nos ocultó y probablemente esté en la zona más recóndita de esta mugrosa cueva a la que llamamos Ciudadela_¨, podemos hacerlo nosotras solas, ¿Ehh? Nos iremos pronto, así que ocupa tú puesto ahí, tranquila…—

— ¿Y los demá…?—

— ¡¿**Irnos**?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablan?! ¡¿Acaso vamos a abandonar al resto, apuñalarlos por la espalda?! ¡¿No se supone que somos una _familia_?! —

Lupa grita con todas sus fuerzas, su voz se quiebra de cansancio al llegar a la última palabra. Una verdad terrible comienza a tomar forma en el fondo de su cabeza, así que reniega una y otra vez. Su tía Luan le contesta furibunda mientras las demás desvían la vista y Liby la mira, asustada.

— ¿Puñalada por la espalda? ¡Vamos a ayudarlos! ¡Este era el plan desde el inicio! ¡Ahora colócate en el puesto, no queda mucho! —

— ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ A MAMA Y A PAPÁ! —

—Dijeron que dirías eso. ¡Ese es el problema contigo, no se te puede ocultar pero tampoco revelar nada! ¡Hiciera lo que hiciera ibas a ser la chiquilla que obstaculizara todo! ¡Pues entérate sobrina, te necesitamos también para activar esta cosa, así que vienes con nosotros! —

_Dijeron que dirías eso._

La frase choca contra ella. _Por eso la despedida tan triste de papá mientras pensaba que estábamos dormidas, la canción de mamá anoche… No era por ellos, sino por mí._

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Ustedes lo sabían? — Lupa pasa la mirada por sus tías, que asienten. No parecen ellas, sino un reemplazo, máscaras de nervios, determinación y terror. Al menos Lana trata de ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa, pero se le borra de los labios. Liby está tras ella.

—Eso es un sí. Quieren huir. ¡No importa, es obvio que no podemos! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona esta cosa, ni somos lo suficientemente fuertes para alimentarla! —

—No será necesario. Ya está calibrada. Solo ponte ahí, toca uno de los pilares y concentra energía en él. —

—Una maravilla antigua… Vamos por ti Lizy, espérame mi pequeña…— Lana ya se ha parado sobre una ranura que asemeja los pies de una persona.

En ese momento un temblor sacude las paredes, el estruendo abrumador.

— ¡¿Qué sucede allá arriba?! —

— ¡Los magos habrán empezado a luchar! ¡No nos queda tiempo! ¡AHORA! — Le grita Luan.

Por fin sintiendo el miedo y adrenalina del momento en su totalidad, Lupa obedece al sentido de urgencia de todas en la habitación. El tacto de la columna no es frio ni caliente, se siente casi incorpóreo. Los pilares de tía Luan y tía Lana empiezan a brillar levemente.

— ¡Lupa! —

— ¡Ya voy! —

De nuevo recurre al poder, de nuevo se maravilla con ese nuevo camino que la llama. Esta vez, es el todo por el todo. Las apuestas que le gustan. Abre los ojos y en vez de ver una explosión de energía concentrada percibe la columna brillando con intensidad obscena. Los círculos exteriores comienzan a girar con pasmosa velocidad, las inscripciones relumbran. Su cuerpo exhausto le parece ligero, hecho únicamente para transferir esa pequeña fuerza amplificada a un torrente colosal. Las cosas empiezan a desvanecerse, y lo último claramente visible es la tía Lola agitando triste una mano enguantada en señal de despedida.

Un destello. La nada.

_Madre…_

_Padre…_

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_¿Por qué me abandonan así?_

Cuando recupera la conciencia está acostada sobre una roca que le lastima la espalda. A su lado Liby trata de incorporarse, para en vez de eso terminar vomitando acunada por su madre.

Tambaleante, la tía Lana se cierne sobre ella y le ofrece la mano.

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Nunca he estado mejor…— El sarcasmo acude rápidamente a sus labios.

—Trata de recuperarte rápido sobrina, tenemos que irnos. —

— ¿Y ahora qué? —

Por toda respuesta, la mujer rubia gira hacia el norte la cabeza desolada.

Lupa solo ha visto un humo así de negro dos veces.

La primera cuando Lacy, Liby, Lemy y ella decidieron que sería divertido prenderle fuego infinito a un vertedero. El castigo fue horrible, pero el olor peor.

La segunda vez fue cuando las fortalezas ardieron. Cuando tuvieron que escapar de su hogar, que se encuentra exactamente en la dirección a la que mira. Entonces es cuando el mareo vuelve con furia inusitada.

* * *

**Noche del 25 de Elid, la Ciudadela.**

_Lynn_

Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Puede que las jarras de cerveza contribuyan a ello, Lynn no lo niega, pero aun así…

Las chicas se fueron hacia su destino, Leni y Liena están a salvo tras los muros, la maniobra fue todo un éxito, hay motivos de sobra para celebrar un poco. Después de una hora bebiendo con sus hombres (casi no hay bajas entre los Taleg, cosa de la que ella se siente más que orgullosa), una capitana tambaleante se dirige hacia su habitación. En la gran cama común solo están Leni y Lucy, la ultima abrazando sus propias piernas como si fuera un bebé.

Embotada, cae de lleno en el edredón esperando pensando en la jornada de forma difusa.

-_Ojalá tuviera a Linc aquí para ayudarme…_-

Una cálida humedad baja a través de sus piernas, pero Lynn ya no está consciente. No puede oír las pesadillas de sus hermanas.

No puede ver a Lisa llegando con su cara estoica.

Ni a Lola, apenas con un humilde camisón sobre el cuerpo y sangre bajo las uñas.

O Lincoln, que se entrega al sueño mas o menos como ella, solo que ebrio de dolor.

No puede ver a Lori, la ultima en llegar con una mirada endurecida que mientras se posa sobre sus hermanas y hermano deja traslucir un asomo de duda.

Es pasada la medianoche, centenares de hombres y mujeres han muerto asesinados, sofocados o desangrados. Unos cuantos miles se alejan de la ciudad con duda e ira a partes iguales, muchos más se lamen las heridas en el campamento catrenni jurando venganza. A lo lejos el grupo de Luna duerme bajo mantas cada vez mas insuficientes. Algo más cerca nadie puede siquiera pensar en cerrar los ojos, y mucho menos Lupa.

* * *

**Afueras de la ciudad baja, campamento general catrenni. Madrugada del 26 de Elid.**

Franqueando la entrada bien defendida, la Sabia entra en la tienda mas elegante y espaciosa del corredor central. Valiosos muebles y percheros se encuentran bien distribuidos sobre su piso alfombrado.

—¿Príncipe Aldyss?

Delante, dos hombres dejan el gigantesco mapa, ocultando uno mas pequeño e impreciso. Vetitan da un suspiro interno, pues aun a esas alturas el conde Jeleth no se fía de ella. Precisamente el es el primero en responder.

—¿Y bien?

—Setecientos dieciséis hombres yacen a salvo ahora gracias al poder de la Luz conde, si a eso se refiere…

El joven príncipe se desploma en el sencillo trono y pone una mano enguantada entre la frente y sus rizos castaños.

—¿Setecientos? ¿Apenas setecientos? ¡Hoy perdimos dos mil simplemente entre los muertos! ¡La mitad de los caballeros no tiene caballos, un cuarto ya no volverá a respirar jamás, y por si fuera poco entre el fuego y esas abominaciones las máquinas de asedio desaparecieron! ¿Y dices que solo pudiste salvarlos a ellos sacerdotisa?

El conde escupe por entre su tupida barba. Es el mayor dentro de la carpa, tío del príncipe y hermano del rey. Tiene fama de guerrero inspirador, pero pendenciero. Para Vetitan no queda otra opción que soportar sus rabietas de niño frustrado.

—Cualquier vida salvada es una gran victoria, y esos valientes cayeron luchando contra la peor de las corrupciones. Sin duda, el la Luz otorgará la victoria a sus campeones…

—¿Cuándo Vet? ¿Cuándo? Los conozco a ambos desde que puedo recordar, y sé cuando hablan sin decir nada. ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer por mí?

—Mi príncipe…

—Déjenme terminar. Tío, aunque tuviéramos las catapultas no serviría de nada. Llevamos 5 días machacando esos muros y nada. ¡Nada, y siguen teniendo kilómetros de catacumbas bajo esa mole! Vetitan, los hombres fueron a la batalla con fe ciega en que nuestra causa los protegería, ¡y lo único que obtuvieron fue el fin a manos de sus propios compañeros reanimados! ¿Esta es la fuerza del bien?

—Sin duda esta confundido por esta terrible jornada, los cauces del rio demoran su viaje, pero siempre llegan al mar. Así también la Luz llegará a sus objetivos.

—Si, pero ¿A que costo? No Vet, así no funcionan las cosas para un príncipe. Tío, se que quieres atacar apenas los hombres estén descansados pero mi padre y el Consejo me pusieron a mi a cargo. ¡A mí!

—Eso nadie lo ha puesto en duda sobrino, ¿Pero entonces que hacemos? ¿Vas a retirarte con la cola entre las piernas después de la primera sangre derramada?

Buscando una solución alterna, la Sabia vuelve a intervenir.

—¿Qué hay de abrir alguna entrada por otros medios?

Los hombres se miran entre sí un momento. Contesta el menor:

—_Klet _no, descartado. Nuestros colaboradores cuelgan ahora de esos tres veces malditos muros.

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Contrataste solo devotos, extranjeros, desesperados o una mezcla de los tres anteriores como espías. —Jeleth pone el dedo en la llaga. Vetitan mandó personas puras hacia la muerte. — No era tan difícil deducirlo.

Después de un segundo, la mente aguda del príncipe Aldyss expresa con tono fatalista el resultado.

—Basta. Esto ya llegó a un punto muerto. No podemos entrar, ellos no pueden salir ahora que se deshicieron de parte de sus soldados, y por si fuera poco ninguno puede recibir refuerzos de forma segura. Es obvio que los que escaparon nos hostigaran desde mañana, y si nos encargamos de limpiar de aquí a Catreinn será cosa de empujar un poco y barrerán a los que se queden aquí.

Si… estamos tan atrapados aquí como ellos.

…

Tío, ordena a los hombres entrar a la ciudad y establecer un perímetro residencial mañana. Nos apropiaremos de los barrios exteriores y los fortificaremos. Crea partidas de forrajeo numerosas para los territorios cercanos y autoriza los saqueos sin hostigar demasiado al pueblo. Esto tomará tiempo.

—¿Así que será eso? —Se dispone a salir el conde, mirando algo decepcionado pero revitalizado a Aldyss.

La Sabia trata de hacer honor a su título y tomarlo bien Es lo más sensato considerando la situación estratégica, pero la llamada de la Luz se hace más fuerte…

—Si, me temo. No quise que… No importa. Son ellos, o nosotros.

Con un regio ademan el príncipe los despide. Vetitan se dirige hacia su propia tienda hasta que algo se posa suavemente sobre su hombro.

Las lámparas de aceite le permiten ver un copo pequeño y perfectamente adherido a su túnica. Nieve.

* * *

**Las calzadas del buen viajero.**

El Trono Vacío: Se dice que cuando ocurrió el Cataclismo y la familia real Trannid murió durante los fuertes temblores, la nobleza superviviente encontró su sitial intacto en el palacio calcinado. Antes de un año los refugiados de otros continentes presionaban por espacio hacia la llanura de Tran y la aristocracia de Ciudad Capital dejó sus luchas internas para guiar en un éxodo masivo a su pueblo en dirección al lago entre montañas donde, según contaba la tradición, el Primer Humano de Magtar había encontrado la magia impura. En aquel nuevo valle las antiguas familias fundaron Trannidar, ¨Gota de Tran¨, dejando en su Ciudadela, además de los numerosos y antiquísimos tesoros, el antiguo trono, como símbolo de que en su nueva nación jamás un monarca volvería a permitir tal desgracia con su deliberada incompetencia.

De los enanos: Pese a ya existir en el continente, su número fue siempre escaso. La mayoría de los enanos se concentraban en las _Tierras perdidas_, y como es sabido fueron demasiado testarudos (y ajenos a la navegación) para abandonar. No se sabe si aquellas gentes lograron sobrevivir bajo tierra o por el contrario, sucumbieron ante el calor abrasador y los dragones, guivernos y escorpiones gigantes que ahora son amos de ese antaño fértil desierto. Sus parientes lejanos de las Montañas Oseas (hoy conocidas por el vulgo como Montañas de los Enanos) son reservados, hábiles y rápidos a la hora de aprovechar su ubicación, además de estar divididos en unos pocos clanes, algunos más piadosos que otros. Esta especie no tiene acceso a la magia de ninguna clase aunque colabore con los Viajeros, y han mantenido disputas territoriales o económicas con elfos y humanos por igual.

El lago fragmentado: En una depresión sureña se encuentra este curioso fenómeno natural: múltiples lagunas separadas por franjas de tierra alta y conectadas por traicioneros canales. Una ciénaga centenaria, los peligros que acechan allí son infinitos por parte de su extraña flora y fauna. Se recomienda a cualquier Viajero prudente que se haga acompañar por los aviesos locales, quienes conocen bien la marisma y siempre están necesitados de la compasión de la Luz. La espesa y sulfurosa niebla que emana la mayoría del año puede desorientar los sentidos y causa extraños fenómenos climáticos entre la ciudad de Filt y la Mancha, bajando la temperatura y evitando que los Caballeros de Hrumgarde padezcan de las quemaduras comunes al Sur.

* * *

**De nuevo, mucho tiempo entre capítulos. Esto se me está complicando seriamente tanto por ocupaciones ajenas como por falta de ideas. Siento que no soy capaz de darle una conclusión o en el fondo hacer de esto una buena historia. Creo que después de cerrar este arco dejaré esto congelado (no sé si en este o el próximo capítulo). Quizás debí situar esto en un mundo ya existente para hacerlo todo mucho mas sencillo (se me vienen a la cabeza Poniente o Temerant), quizás debí leer guías sobre escritura ****_antes_**** de hacer esto y no después… Quizás en el fondo no debí intentar algo tan condenadamente ambicioso y fuera de contexto, pero en serio me sentí tan atraído por la idea del fantasyverse, tanto que solo ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que me cuesta hacerla funcionar. Tantos quizás... Supongo que solo estoy divagando sin demasiado sentido, por lo que si llegaste hasta aquí de verdad lo encuentro admirable, y si seguiste esto desde el inicio entonces solo me queda disculparme si sales decepcionado. Tengo otras ideas, otros planes que podría llevar a cabo pronto, así que con esa débil promesa me despido por ahora. Pdta: El nombre de Aldyss está basado en Brian W. Aldyss, creador de Heliconia (uno de los mejores ejemplos de la ciencia ficción, fantasía y worldbuilding del pasado siglo). Pdta 2: El conde Jeleth es una mezcla entre Jezal dan Luthar de La Primera Ley y Aoz Roon de Heliconia (no confundir con Jifrith el sargento). Vetitan simplemente es una ciudad del Imperio Final, Nacidos de la bruma. Como es obvio, recomiendo encarecidamente todo eso por si alguien se molesta. Pdta 3: Loraine no es un personaje mío, Warden Sigma me lo prestó para esta historia y es hija de Chandler en su HC. Por un momento y para no matarla tan rápido me planteé hacer todo un nuevo arco sobre las familias nobles con ella de protagonista, pero nunca llevé a buen término la idea. ¿Qué opinan de esa subtrama? ¿Y de la de Loan, Lyra, Lupa, los antagonistas externos, Clyde y Lola? Se que no soy muy explícito, pero trato de poner pequeñas pistas.**

**Pdta 4 (como si faltaran): Sé que mentí descaradamente cuando dije que este capítulo sería mas corto, sinceramente no pensé en eso cuando terminaba el anterior y ahora tuve que acortar todo e incluso eliminar una escena bastante subida de tono para que calzara en una longitud mínimamente aceptable. Por eso pareciera que la trama está compuesta de retazos, aunque en parte esa era la intención inicial.  
**

**-WOKELAND: Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, y creo que leer mucho no necesariamente me enseñó cómo escribir. A ti, J0nas y algunos más debo principalmente que lograra afilar un poco mi pluma, si bien me queda mucho trabajo. Ahora estoy probando con cambiar un poco el estilo narrativo (no puedo pedir que me corrijan todo, también hay que esforzarse uno jaja) esperando que sea más liviano y entretenido.**

**-J0nas Nagera: Lynn lo aprendió a base de traspiés y tumultuosas sesiones de estudio con Lori para llegar a capitana, pero claramente está más en su salsa durante el combate que pensando demasiado, a (enorme) diferencia de su hermano. Sobre Loan y Lori, no son realmente princesa y reina (como se explica en la segunda sección), pero en una fortaleza desesperanzada, con el pueblo lleno de incertidumbre y miedo y los nobles recién nombrados de forma dudosa, vienen a serlo ****_de facto._**


	6. Mirar al abismo

**1 de Gelmar, alrededores de Trannidar.**

_Luna_

Encendieron la fogata en una depresión del terreno, cubierta de la vista por la cornisa de piedra gris en la que se apoyan Lacy y Lemy. Mientras que su sobrina parecía nerviosa (más que de costumbre), el pequeño Lem alternaba miradas compungidas con ella y preocupadas hacia la única carpa que les quedaba. Esos últimos días no habían sido amables con ellos, pero estaban mejor que Lizy. Y sin duda mejor que Lyra.

Luna se atrevió una sola vez a acercarse a su ciudad sitiada, nada mas instalarse en el campamento. Para su profundo horror parecía imposible entrar a la ciudadela en un inicio. Desde las murallas hasta el anillo interior las banderas catrenni restallaban al viento esa mañana. Su mente había comenzado a tramar por instinto las maneras de entrar por los portones vigilados: disfrazarse de mercader, escalar las murallas de noche, valerse de los instrumentos y la capucha para pasar desapercibida como un bardo mas en busca de gloria, o emprender un largo viaje para rodear la urbe hasta los acantilados que encasillaban la Ciudadela.

Todas descartadas. Le recomía el cerebro la posibilidad de ver a sus hermanos pronto, pero tenía responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para ponérselas encima a su amados hijo y sobrina. Una niña demasiado pequeña para haber salido siquiera de su hogar (_en serio, ¿Qué estaba pensando Lana?_) y una mujer hecha y derecha… Su primogénita, postrada en el saco e incapaz de levantarse sin llorar. ¿Cómo era posible? Lyra siempre había sido responsable, hasta dura. Un día simplemente vio humo en el cielo, se plantó en la carpa y no dejó de llorar. Por lo que Luna sabía, había perdido todo acceso a la curación. Estaba destrozada hasta el punto de que cuando dormía aferrada a Lizy (no menos devastada por la ausencia de su propia madre) nadie sabía quien consolaba a quien. Realmente no se atrevía a poner un pie mas allá de lo necesario fuera del lugar por temor a encontrarla ahogándose en sus lágrimas… o no encontrar a ninguno.

Por su parte los otros dos chicos a su cargo lo sobrellevaban a su manera, lo que involucraba cada vez mas tiempo practicando con lanzas de madera y haciendo trampas para conejos. La comida escaseaba, los días eran perceptiblemente mas fríos. El día anterior había nevado un poco. De vez en cuando Luna los miraba de reojo y creía advertir no la duda sino algo mas en sus pupilas. Una apatía y desesperanzas que ningún niño debería mostrar, incluso durante una maldita guerra.

Como ahora… o casi. Lemy estira una pierna antes de hablar.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Cuánto falta? Digo, ¿Cuánto mas vamos a estar esperando aquí?

—Hasta que tu hermana se mejore cariño. Sé que es difícil, no me gusta ni un pelo tampoco, pero tenemos que apoyarla en esto. Luego podremos… encontraré la forma de entrar todos a casa.

—¿A casa? ¿Sigue estando ahí?

Luna decide ignorar la última pregunta. Otra buena razón para permanecer ahí todo el tiempo como un sabueso guardián es evitar que los chicos vean el estado de la ciudad. Si a ella le revolvió el estómago ver la fortaleza familiar en ruinas desde la distancia no duda de que para ellos será peor. Al menos para Lacy, eso seguro.

Sorprendentemente ella sale de su estado para meterse en la conversación, evitando una posible insistencia de su herma-primo. Su voz aún guarda reminiscencias de la hiperactiva chiquilla de hace un mes.

—¿Podrías contarnos una historia tía? ¿Por favor? ¿Para pasar el hambre?

En eso tiene razón. Hoy apenas comieron un par de mendrugos de pan y conejo del día anterior. Al menos tienen agua en abundancia gracias a la nieve.

La música suspira y trata de evaporar sus preocupaciones con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Y sobre qué esta vez? ¿Hay algo que no me hayan hecho contar varias veces ya?

Lemy se activó un poco más.

—Qué te parece… ¿Las aventuras de Preshin Robasillas? ¡Estoy seguro que Lacy no la ha escuchado jamás! Es un cuento de los jinetes Hiz sobre…

—El Duelo No Librado. Quiero escucharla tía, aunque sea por… solo quiero escucharla. Mamá me la contaba antes, después de entrenar, pero ella no es tan buena como tú.

Para Luna estuvo claro que Lacy buscaba algo familiar desde el inicio, pero algo le llamó la atención mientras Lemy se inclinaba, curioso. Claro que el nunca había escuchado la historia, simplemente no era de esas que se cuentan en una taberna. Frente a la lumbre su hijo parecía… diferente. Mas alto, mas nervudo, con las mejillas mas hundidas y una mirada mas dura, depredadora. Alarmada, pensó que ella nunca quiso eso para él. Luna no era de esas que querían dirigir la vida de los demás, pero de ahí a que los brazos de Lemy empuñaran una espada en vez del laúd…

Cavilaciones vanas, ahora que sabía la necesidad acuciante de su público.

Con una maldición mental hacia Lynn por haberle metido tantos relatos épicos a Lacy comenzó a recitar haciendo uso de su voz queda, la que guardaba para ese tipo de cuentos. Si iba a hacerlo, que fuera haciendo honor a su condición de juglar. Exiliada, perdida y hambrienta, pero juglar, al fin y al cabo.

—Se dice que de las cien guerras y mil batallas acaecidas sobre Magtar dos han marcado esta tierra para la eternidad, al menos en lo concerniente a los humanos. Si, la Guerra de Tinta definió el futuro del continente para todos los demás, cuando los orcos fueron finalmente confinados a la Mancha, pero en la memoria nebulosa del hombre quedan guardados dos eventos clave. Pasado, presente y futuro son su dominio por igual.

¨La primera fue el La Masacre de la Rosa, que pocos se atreven a contar en ningún lugar salvo los más atrevidos. La canción compuesta narra el desembarco de la princesa de Gelleth al continente después del cataclismo, las penurias que tuvo que pasar para asentar a su pueblo en el Lejano Sur, acosada por orcos al este, elfos al oeste y la desconfianza de todos. Como, doliente por el peligro suplicó la ayuda de los reinos del norte, que guardaban miedo en el corazón. Como lanzó su último lamento cuando estos, aterrorizados de las maravillas que eran su herencia y habían llevado al cataclismo decidieron unirse por primera vez en la historia antes de ser siquiera reinos como tales. La canción narra el lamento final de la princesa en la alta torre de An Ierlen, cuando los pueblos del mundo dejaron de lado su pobreza e incluso deseo de reconstruir para quemar su sueño y su ciudad hasta los cimientos. Pero esa historia y la maldición de pena, ceguera y luto caída sobre reyes, soldados y señores por igual, es para otro día¨ — Ahí hizo una pausa larga con la esperanza de que los chicos protestaron, pero nada. Seguían pendientes, instándola a continuar con sus gestos impacientes. -_Casi iguales a nosotros a su edad- _Curiosamente el pensamiento no fue frustrante para Luna, considerando su estado de ánimo anterior. Cualquier recuerdo de una época en la que no soñaba con los ojos vacíos de un hombre muerto era bienvenida.

—Bueno, si quieren saberlo, El Duelo No Librado transcurrió durante una batalla tan antigua que ni siquiera su tía Lucy puede fijarla con exactitud, cuando ni los antiguos reyes trannid existían, cuando todo era nieve y hielo en el este valle y al norte. El nombre quedó grabado para los clanes de ese entonces como la batalla en el Puente de las Hojas y Huesos, y aquí va:

Al sur, muy al sur de aquí, en las Tierras Disputadas habitaban los clanes que mucho mas tarde darían en llamarse trannid. Gente belicosa como mas tarde serían los norteños, apenas se ponían de acuerdo para cultivar los escasos meses en el que la mitad del continente no estaba sumida en el Infierno Helado. Un invierno particularmente implacable por esa época legendaria significó muchas pérdidas, madres congeladas tratando de proteger a sus hijos con el cuerpo del frío asesino y hombres tan duros como la roca suplicando porque se terminara el tormento. Para no alargarlo, digamos que los clanes hicieron algo nunca visto: se reunieron bajo la promesa de encontrar mas tierra fértil al sur. Por entonces apenas comerciaban nada con nadie, puede que incluso ni siquiera supieran que había algo más allá, porque de buenos mapas ni hablar y de comodidad tampoco.

¨La iniciativa de los jefes tuvo éxito y legua tras legua de sembradíos se extendió esa primavera hasta un río de nombre Dendren e incluso mas allá, hasta las mismas lindes del enorme bosque que recubría las Montañas Oseas y todo lo intermedio. Claro, entonces no se llamaban así. O quizás. El punto es que a los elfos en Levr Illieth no les gustó para nada que talaron sus dominios para plantar cebada, y a los enanos que los primitivos hombres les exigieran tributo por el metal que extraían en sus propias minas. El exceso de ambición, o quizás el miedo al hambre. Eso fue lo que llevó a los clanes al borde del desastre. ¨

Los elfos fueron los primeros en surgir en tropel desde la floresta. Guerreros incomparables en destreza y agilidad, no llevan animales al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y creen que matar es lo mismo que entregarse a la tumba, lo que hacen con igual fervor. Blandían curvas espadas largas como lo siguen haciendo, parecidas a las de los mercaderes de Shulibiz de casa. Al principio todo marchaba tan bien como podía ir una jodida guerra…

—¡Tía!

—De acuerdo, se me olvidaba que tienes los oídos delicados Lacy. —La chica comenzó un ademán de protesta indignada

—¿Quieres seguir escuchando la historia o no? Como decía, los elfos solo mataban cuando no quedaba mas opción y capturaban a los que se les resistían si era posible. Eso hasta que uno de los clanes salió a campo abierto creyendo que su fiereza de cachorro podía humillar al leopardo, confundiendo la calma con apocamiento. Lo que nos ha llegado hasta ahora es fácil de dar por sentado: el mal llamado ejército de guerreros tribales y recolectores sacados de sus chozas fue barrido como hojas al viento, como habían sido todos los insensatos que por esa época se las veían con los elfos. La diferencia fue que, desesperado por evitar su captura, el jefe ordenó pasar por la antorcha la campiña presta para la cosecha. El grano seco ardió como brea y el fuego nunca antes visto llegó hasta las mismas montañas al este y a los nuevos límites del Bosque al sur, devorándolo todo. Mientras el humo oscurecía el sol por tres días seguidos, elfos enfurecidos y enanos llegados de sus ciudades subterráneas dieron caza a cada hombre que encontraran, colgándolos de sus primitivas granjas antes de tirarlas abajo. Nuevos ejércitos se estrellaron contra esa coalición una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar el terreno fértil ahora anegado en ceniza. Fue una masacre, porque de nada servían las cortas lanzas de bronce de esos primeros habitantes contra la velocidad, técnica y resistencia de los antiguos pueblos. Si hubo algún intento de negociación, no debe haber salido muy bien porque nadie lo recuerda.

Sabiendo que si se perdían las cosechas la gente huyendo moriría de hambre, algunos se quedaron para ayudar a los granjeros a empacar. Entre ellos estaba un joven llamado Josmyn ter Kyeral. Líder de algunos hombres destacados allí por los jefes, era el primero en marchar a lo más álgido del combate para retrasar las vanguardias enemigas antes de que llegara el cuerpo principal. Siempre resistía, siempre era derrotado y obligado a retirarse. Para ese momento la huida se había convertido en un éxodo impregnado de pánico absoluto, pero algunos se retrasaban para admirar a la única persona que podía hacerles frente a los elfos y salir vivo, que podía proteger a los mas lentos para alcanzar el Paso y con ello la seguridad, o eso creían. Josmyn estaba cada día mas frustrado. Se le unían nuevos hombres, sí, pero tan poco acostumbrados a pelear como los anteriores y con iguales probabilidades de perder la vida conteniendo a un enemigo superior en todo menos el número mientras los arqueros lo mermaban desde la retaguardia. Sabían que iban a morir, pero aun así se ponían bajo su mando por miedo a que los elfos se cobraran la muerte de los árboles con sangre en sus familias.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que ya no se podía retroceder más; los exhaustos humanos habían llegado hasta S´Gill, lo mas cercano a una ciudad enclavada apenas unos kilómetros mas al sur del Paso. Territorio común de todos los clanes, ya nadie se la disputaba y todos intentaban escapar. Cualquier esperanza de clemencia pereció cuando las catapultas de los enanos echaron abajo los precarios muros y la infantería aliada conquistaba calle por calle el poblado. La diferencia fue que esta vez el alto de la coalición no fue voluntario. Cuando intentaron perseguir al ejercito humano, este volvió las toscas lanzas hacia atrás y se cobró un precio en el destacamento de enanos que le perseguía. En la retaguardia, Josmyn había logrado organizar a sus hombres para retroceder en una formación organizada y dirigir las puntas a las gargantas de sus pequeños y robustos adversarios. Con el rey elfo quemando hasta los cimientos S´Gill, se intentaron otros amagues igual de fracasados. Enanos y observadores elfos volvieron a su campamento consternados. ¿Cómo era posible que tales barbaros hicieran algo así? Deberían haberse desbandado a la primera acometida o, si eran muy valientes, lanzarse inútilmente a la garganta de sus atacantes, no levantar un muro de puntas afiladas y al mismo tiempo seguir caminando como si nada.

Muy probablemente sea un aderezo posterior, pero se cuenta que durante la conferencia de los reyes se escuchaba muy a la distancia un atronador y ronco grito: ¡Kyeral, Kyeral, Kyeral!

El enano exigió partir inmediatamente para castigar a Josmyn antes de que tuviera tiempo para rehacerse, pero el rey elfo habló suavemente, pues prefería dar un mensaje con el cadáver de una ciudad que con cuerpos de mujeres y niños: El pueblo de las montañas es duro y resistente, pero nosotros el pueblo de los bosques necesitamos un descanso para prepararnos y reducir esta abominación de madera muerta. Espera tres días, enano, y tendremos nuestra venganza. ¿Qué pueden hacer los humanos en ese tiempo salvo huir? Lo de hoy no les servirá contra nuestro ejército completo ¨

Los enanos siempre tienden a esperar lo peor de los demás, especialmente en cuanto a su condición física, por lo que aceptaron con desdén. Unos días más, unos días menos, ¿Qué importaba? Tarde o temprano incluso los transgresores del norte del Paso sufrirían las consecuencias de ahogar minas enteras con sus incendios.

Al amanecer del tercer día se presentó en la formación natural la todopoderosa armada de la coalición. Al sur solo se veían figuras borrosas de elfos y columnas de enanos marchando, pero por este y oeste seguían llegando aterrados granjeros para guarecerse en la tierra de sus padres, de la que se arrepentían de haber salido y donde se encontraban los jefes que habían jurado protegerlos. En todo eso pensaba Josmyn ter Kyeral cuando formaba a sus hombres y mujeres de cara a la muerte, armados ahora con astas y arcos mas largos de los que nadie había visto o usado. Milagrosamente había convertido en tres días a varios miles de campesinos y cazadores en un verdadero ejército como nunca un hombre había llevado a la batalla. Sin dudar un segundo de su superioridad el rey elfo se lanzó a la carga junto a sus Ewhoer, sus hermanos de armas. Una y otra vez su impetuosa carga fue desbaratada con grandes pérdidas en ambos bandos. ¨ ¡Increíble! ¨, gritaban, porque nunca llegaron a enfrentarse solos aun humano. Cuando alguno caía sesgado por el filo estelar élfico, otro ocupaba su lugar con la lanza dispuesta a bañarse en sangre. Cuando se creaba una brecha en el muro, hombres armados con largos garrotes se lanzaban a la batalla hasta hacer retroceder a los elfos por miedo a quedar atrapados si se arriesgaban a matarlos. En medio de todo Josmyn blandía de un lado a otro una monstruosa espada de hierro como pocos jefes se podían permitir en ese entonces, al grito de ¡Kyeral! sus hombres volvían a la carga aunque no pertenecieran a ese clan, porque eran hermanos de batalla ellos también. Tres veces lo intentaron elfos, dos veces enanos, sin ningún efecto allí donde debieron causar una masacre. Al sexto intento, cuando ambas razas cargaron enfervorecidas hacia adelante, las tropas humanas de refuerzo estuvieron a punto de rodear y sobrepasar el contingente principal de enanos, corrieron para proteger a su rey dejando expuestos a los elfos. Por primera vez en todo el conflicto el corazón de estos nobles seres conoció el miedo, y tras cinco horas de arduo combate se dispersaron para volver a su campamento. Miles de hombres habían rendido la vida en ese campo llano, así como cientos de guerreros de la coalición. Un precio espantoso para ambos bandos, que en otras circunstancias nadie debió estar dispuesto a pagar.

Esa noche un mensajero élfico pidió conferenciar en secreto con el líder humano, y sorprendentemente fue aceptado por un convaleciente Josmyn. Nadie sabe de cierto que se habló en la tosca tienda, porque ya va una eternidad de eso chicos. A muchos les gusta contar sus propias variantes, pero yo me quedo con lo que me contó mi maestra: al día siguiente se presentó en un altozano Levi Hojasusurrante, Primero Entre Iguales, Guardián del Bosque y Ungido por el Corazón de Levr´Illieth, frente a frente con el primo menor del líder del clan Kyeral. Con cada uno acudieron sus guardias personales e incluso hechiceros élficos, si bien tenían prohibido hacer uso de ninguna fuerza. Sin una palabra ambos varones se adelantaron y comenzaron a desenfundar sus armas. Los demás habían sido traídos como espectadores.

Antes de que terminaran una figura vestida de cuero endurecido se interpuso entre ellos. Alarmado, Hojasusurrante clavó su sinuosa espada en el cuerpo, al tiempo que Josmyn, por algún motivo, intentaba apartarlo mientras sus ojos se desencajaban de sus órbitas y un grito desgarrador salía de su garganta.

Sorprendido porque no contestaran su ataque y por la terrible carga de aquel alarido, el rey elfo vio como el caudillo de hombres se arrodillaba y retiraba el gorro del hombre… no, de la mujer, revelando un pelo rubio y unas facciones que no podrían recordar mas a las de él mismo. Era su hermana mayor por quien estaba llorando, Jasmyn ter Kyeral dar Jendyn, quien lo había acompañado durante toda la terrible campaña. Mientras la mujer respiraba entrecortadamente y la sangre barbotaba de su costado el intrépido soldado le preguntaba como enajenado por que no había escapado con los demás.

¨Lo sabías, sabías por qué hermano¨

Un sollozo estrangulado escapó de la garganta de Josmyn, quien la acunó entre sus brazos y dio la espalda a un enemigo con acero desenvainado. Entre los clanes de hombres y también de enanos, era una señal inequívoca de aceptación de la derrota, una invitación a matar al adversario para proteger su honor.

¨ ¿Por qué? ¨-Preguntó el anonadado rey. El otro le respondió con voz queda después de un rato interminable.

¨Porque somos uno parte del otro. Tiene razón, fui un estúpido pensando que se alejaría de mí, y es mi culpa que haya venido ¨

¨Ella eligió su destino¨-Respondió.

¨No… no te creas tanto… hermanito. Si nos vamos, será… juntos¨ Intervino de forma entrecortada Jendyn. Cada palabra arrancó una lagrima de su hermano menor, antes duro como la piedra.

Tras otro silencio, de nuevo se oyó la voz firme del elfo.

¨Vete. Has peleado sin dar tregua por lo que es preciado a tu corazón humano, ahora lo veo, y no por satisfacer tu ambición. Váyanse ahora… y nunca regresen. ¨

Josmyn se volvió incrédulo, y el rey enano lanzó un grito de protesta secundado por todos sus guerreros juramentados. Habían venido a hacer justicia contra los asesinos, no para ver que el corazón blando de un elfo pasaba por alto todos sus sacrificios y ofrecía la paz. Sin embargo, pronto fue acallado por el comportamiento severo de Hojasusurrante, dejando claro que los elfos lideraban esa coalición desde el inicio. Incorporándose aún conmocionado, ter Kyeral sacudió la cabeza.

¨Ya no puedo. No sin ella¨

¨Paga el precio, y vivirá¨ Dijo el elfo con una mirada intencionada.

Entendiéndolo de inmediato, Josmyn tomó su pesado espadón y sin dudarlo se hizo un corte profundo en el brazo derecho. Para sorpresa de los soldados presentes ni una sola gota de sangre manó de la herida, pero por cada instante él perdía color a ojos vistas y el agujero en el costado de Jendyn se cerraba. Fue la primera vez que se usaba magia en seres humanos, magia extraña y a la que todos temían. El rey elfo asintió con un cabeceo.

¨Es cierto que su vínculo es más fuerte que la misma muerte, y su sangre es una sola. No había visto algo así hace siglos. Ragnar, rey de los enanos Hierro Negro, eres mi testigo. He ganado el duelo¨

¨ ¿¡Qué disparates dices elfo!?¨

¨El duelo no ha sido librado, pero yo soy el ganador. Está es la decisión que tomo sobre el vencido, como mandan las costumbres del Pacto entre mi raza y la tuya. ¨

—Después de eso se dice que de toda la multitud marchando hacia al norte, de vuelta al hogar, solo Jendyn destacaba con la cabeza en alto mientras el resto rumiaba su alivio y frustración por igual.

Lemy la mira confundido, sin entender la historia en absoluto, pero Lacy frunce el ceño.

—Así no es como la cuenta mamá.

—Cada cual tiene su versión chica, no culpes a la trovadora por eso. A la próxima lo haces tú si quieres—Gruñó Luna con sorna. Nunca le gustó aquel cuento embellecido. ¿Qué se supone que aprenda nadie, salvo a desconfiar de todo y todos, y sacrificarse estúpidamente…?

—En todo caso se supone que de ahí viene la capacidad excepcional de usar la magia en la ciudad, y la antigua costumbre de creer que nadie es tan adecuado para ser marido como el hermano, ¿Ehh?

Esta vez Lacy se sonroja fuertemente y Lemy mira hacia otro lado, incómodamente consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Luna piensa que tendrá que hablar con Lemy al respecto, y pronto. Sin embargo, es un problema que afrontará otro día.

—Vaya, pero sí…

Un temblor sacudió la tierra fuertemente. Los menores se pararon inmediatamente, mientras ella aún trataba de proteger el laúd con su cuerpo.

Cinco segundos, diez, quince… Después de lo que parece una eternidad el suelo bajo ellos parece calmarse al igual que el estrépito. Los rescoldos de la fogata se avivaron, y alguien entra en el escuálido círculo de luz tambaleándose. Los tres miran a Lyra, conmocionados. Está mas flaca, demacrada incluso… pero de nuevo la determinación ciñe sus ojos castaños como si jamás se hubiera ido.

—Tenemos que irnos madre. Sur, norte, a cualquier lugar menos aquí.

—¡Lyra! ¡Al fin estás mejor mí chica! Me preocupé tanto por ti… ¿A que te refieres con eso de irnos? ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco? Creo que me torcí un tobillo. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Yo ya no…

Dos sombras pasan raudas para sumarse al cálido abrazo familiar al grito de ¡Lyra! Después de escasos segundos para Luna se separan, impelidos por los débiles brazos de su pequeña avecilla.

—Algo acaba de pasar en casa, algo muy malo. Ya no puedo curar y…

De nuevo la interrumpen, pero esta vez se trata de un grito infantil al otro lado del campamento:

—¡Mami! —Esa claramente es Lizy, quizás teniendo un sueño alegre… ¿Entonces por qué le contesta una voz muy conocida?

—¡Lizy-Lizard! ¡Te extrañé tanto… ¡Oh, yo…! ¡No te dejaré ir nunca más, lo prometo!

¡Es Lana! ¿¡Que hace ahí Lana!?

Los tres corren desesperados hacia las voces para encontrarse a Lana arrodillada y abrazando a su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos y riendo de forma incontrolable. Detrás unas figuras difusas se acercan hasta revelar a Luan, Liby y Lupa. Ambos grupos se miran embelesados, como con temor a romper el hechizo del reencuentro tan ansiado. Al final Lemy lo intenta.

—¿Dónde están los otros…?

—No hay tiempo Lem. Debemos irnos. Ya. —Saltó Lyra, recién llegada.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Luna no pudo asimilar la totalidad de lo sucedido, hasta darse cuenta de que el sonido mitad interrogante y mitad gorjeo salía de su garganta.

Luan esbozó una mirada atormentada.

—Tienes razón Lyra. Me temo que sí.

* * *

**38 de Elid, aposentos de la Casa Loud.**

_Lucy_

Estaba de pie sobre lo que podía ser descrito como un cementerio a la medianoche, cubierto de niebla y olores a descomposición fría, agradable. Claramente no era tal, pero Lucy Loud no sabía si esa especie de mundo onírico se transformaba de esa forma para ella o siempre era así para todos los nigromantes. No es que hubiera demasiados. Conoció a una chica que lo era, hace ya una vida entera. Se llamaba Haiku y desapareció misteriosamente al mismo tiempo que sus padres, unos meses después de que la conociera en la Gran Biblioteca. Ella nunca había sido la optimista (esa era la tarea de Lincoln), por lo que no se hacía ilusiones sobre su sino. Probablemente los cazadores de su tierra natal habían dado con ella.

¨_No te distraigas_¨

Cierto. Tenía que concentrarse, pero ya no quedaba nadie ahí. El tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en esa tierra maldita. _Su _tierra maldita. Normalmente no estaría en ese lugar a menos que quisiera, porque reanimar un cuerpo o dos apenas requería convencer a la carne muerta, con vaguísimos recuerdos de lo que había conformado antes de que el alma la abandonara. Esta vez sin embargo se había excedido considerablemente, y con cadáveres tan recientes que seguían albergando en parte la consciencia de sus dueños. Aunque Lucy hubiera querido no podía acelerar el tránsito de esos hombres y mujeres a lo que sea que hubiera mas allá, como no podía hacer mortal alguno.

Eso significaba que durante todo ese tiempo, sin descansar en su mente ni un segundo, había estado convenciendo a los incontables vestigios albergados en un momento de necesidad para su familia en aquel recóndito rincón de su alma, postergados hasta que dejara de utilizar sus cadáveres por lo que era sin duda necesario.

Algunos se resistían con uñas y dientes, arremetiendo contra ella con su escaso control de aquel ambiente. Altos, bajos, hombres, mujeres, nobles y plebeyos, incluso algunos grises de cuando en cuando. Cada cual tenía una… frecuencia diferente. No siempre los con frecuencias mas fuertes oponían mas resistencia, pero aquellos mas débiles simplemente no podían, aunque hubiesen querido. Lucy sin embargo trataba de hacer la transición lo mas tranquila posible para todos. Era su deber, un vestigio de una época pasada cuando habían mas de una docena de nigromantes vivos en todo momento y podían reunirse para hablar de su arte. La mayoría de los muertos quería una palabra de consuelo, recordar u obtener respuestas. El último había sido un hombre calvo, avejentado y tan pálido como ella, con gruesos lentes de cristal teleriense sobre su nariz prominente. Lucy se sorprendió al reconocerlo como el joven y alto escriba que le traía libros en su niñez, y especialmente porque alguien como el se aferrara a la vida con tanta fuerza como cualquier soldado. Su resonancia era apenas por sobre la media, pero en realidad solo quería debatir filosofía. Un hombre curioso, su comentario final fue que se había enrolado en el ejército que salió a asegurar el pasillo central, y que si mal no recordaba (lo dijo tocándose el cuello), una flecha le había atravesado la garganta.

Ya debería despertar, pero la dulce melancolía de ese lugar era un bello aliciente para reflexionar sobre esa gente, y la situación que se encontraría al despertar. Su familia debía estar preocupada… Su familia. Lupa. No iba a engañarse más, ella era la razón de que estuviera demorando el retorno. La había mandado lejos sin su consentimiento, y de hecho contra la opinión de Lincoln. Sinceramente su amado hermano creía que lograrían encontrar una solución feliz. Lucy se recordó pasando un dedo por su rostro, asombrada de su inocencia y pureza. No, puede que hubiera paz entre su familia y Catreinn, pero no antes de que los que manejaban cosas mas allá del entendimiento humano estuvieran muertos y enterrados. Eso o lejos de la ciudad entre las montañas. Por eso, con el dolor de su oscura alma, había tenido que hacerle eso a su hija peliblanca. Estaba en buenas manos.

Absorta en sí misma, Lucy de pronto se percató de que todo se había vuelto borroso. Flotaba en otro lugar, una negrura desconocida para ella. ¿Era eso la muerte? ¿Se había sobrepasado esta vez? Una especie de terror combinado con resignación la invadió. Siempre se pagaba el precio al final.

Pero lo que le llegó no fue el fin, sino algo mucho peor. Destellos que lastimaban su ser entero, una vorágine de luz enfermiza, y luego imágenes inconexas. Cosas que habían sucedido, otras que no identificaba… un anciano sosteniendo una balanza frente a un mercado. El peso se inclinaba hacia la izquierda, y todos aplaudían. Una explosión en el cielo, una llamarada de una criatura infernal, una doncella esbelta lanzándose de una torre blanca. Luego, angustia. La angustia se transformó en tormento, en ira. Venganza. Lucy ya no sabía si eso lo pensaba ella o lo que sea que estuviera mas allá del negro vació. La parte de ella que seguía siendo una persona gritó de pánico en el fondo de su mente. Si miraba mas allá del velo… Moriría. Lo sabía, lo sabía tan cierto como…

Lincoln levantó sobresaltado la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo cuando oyó la bocanada. ¡Lucy había despertado! Se esforzaba por coger aire, las mejillas hundidas y el pelo tan peinado como pudo Lola sin moverla demasiado. El albino aferró su mano con fuerza, tratando de contenerse y dale espacio.

—Tranquila Lucy, todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Te quiero, te amo, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto… Yo no sé lo que haría si alguna de ustedes…

Ella lo abrazó. Su cuerpo se sentía mas frágil que de costumbre bajo la camisola de lino. Lincoln se sintió rebosante de felicidad, hasta que su tono horrorizado le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

¨Algo se acerca hermano, algo terrible viene a por nosotros. No, no viene. Siempre estuvo justo aquí. Tengo miedo¨

* * *

**Para todos los que siguen leyendo, he vuelto después de una ausencia larga. Al fin puedo escribir de nuevo como la gente y realmente se siente bien. Este capítulo es el cierre del primer arco para Luna, Luan, Lana, Lemy, Lacy y el resto, mientras que el siguiente será totalmente centrado en lo que pase dentro de la imponente Ciudadela. Hay sorpresas, si. El futuro es tan aciago como Lucy parece creer, puede ser. No incluyo nada del segundo anexo porque ya es suficiente worldbuilding en el capítulo mismo (perdón si resulta muy ajeno a la trama/aburrido, intenté con todo mi esfuerzo). De nuevo todo mi aprecio para quienes apoyan esto, siguen la trama con atención y le dan una oportunidad a este escritorzuelo recién surgido, nos vemos en el final que, espero, pueda terminar como se merecen.**

**J0nas Nagera: Muchas gracias por la paciencia y la amabilidad, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y aprendiendo todo lo posible, aunque confieso que mucha de la demora fue simplemente por una mezcla de bloqueo con ocupaciones externas. Pronto veremos todas las ramificaciones de nuestro heroe sangrando en el nombre de la victoria, y sí, Lynn estaba muy achispada por ello. Lo mismo, en cierta medida, Lori. Aquí traté de explicar mejor lo que puede hacer Lucy, sus limitaciones y potencial, en el fondo que no fuera omnipotente y sacada de la manga cuando fuera necesario. Cabe recalcar que ella en especial es fuerte en la nigromancia no solo por su genética sino por su personalidad y voluntad sombría, que le permiten como a pocos soportar ese mundo (mucho mas insoportable para cualquier otro).**

**Estoy pensando seriamente crear un oneshot anexo a esta historia (en el mismo AU) con Loraine, siento que podría ser interesante, y te debo la inspiración si llega a pasar. **

**Edición posterior no relevante (que se me olvidó al subirlo): Yo dije que no me gustaba mucho la autoinserción, y aunque hablaba de en forma protagónica/exagerada y repetitiva, quedaría como hipócrita ignorando que me autoinserté de manera descarada al final de la historia, al menos como creo que seré cuando ya me convierta en un adulto responsable (o lo que es lo mismo, calvo y estresado). Honestidad ante todo.**


	7. Del destino y de vivir en las canciones

**Primero de Gelmar. Perímetro exterior de la Ciudadela.**

_Lincoln_

Era un bello día de otoño tardío. Mas bien, media mañana, y en vista del sol radiante que iluminaba la ciudad a sus pies, hasta lo del otoño parecía dudoso. Como si faltaran cosas de las cuales no estar seguro. Lincoln de la Casa Loud se cuestionaba varias, pero especialmente los asuntos que no le gustaban.

Por ejemplo, las cabezas clavadas coronando hasta la torre baja desde donde miraba el humo del campamento catrenni. Prisioneros, bajas enemigas, desertores, ¨traidores¨… Lori echaba mano de lo que hubiera, y Lynn estaba contenta con seguirle el juego para mantener el orden. Su hermana mayor cada vez se cerraba mas a sus protestas, cegada en su obsesión por conservar lo que consideraba de su familia. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella mas de unos segundos suspiraba agotada en su despacho y le pedía un poco de tranquilidad con esa voz quebrada que ya solo se permitía estando él. En el momento no tenía corazón para seguir, pero luego se preguntaba amargamente; ¨_ ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que son _personas_?_ ¨ Por su parte, Lynn no lo rehuía, sino al contrario. Cada vez que intentaba tener una conversación seria su esposa desviaba el tema a algo más… físico. Lynn sería Lynn hasta el final.

Y eso lo llevaba al otro asunto que apenas lo dejaba dormir. Ese final no podía estar tan lejos. Después de todo, por algo estaba ahí, en una torre apenas sobresaliente del macizo rocoso, en lugar de paseando por el patio exterior. La defensa no se había cobrado un coste tan alto en vidas, pero las recias murallas habían sido reducidas a escombros hace una semana, y con ellas el espacio al aire libre de gran parte de las decenas de miles de almas que habitaban la Ciudadela. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos, los Loud, supuestamente los nobles líderes de esa gente? Pues escuchar su dolor, calmar los ánimos de los gremios supervivientes (especialmente Lola, cambiada desde su experiencia como enfermera de campaña) y reubicar el pequeño mercado a una estancia ovalada apenas por debajo del subsuelo de la fortaleza. Eso, algunos bardos mediocres comparados a su Luna, y una ración extra de escasa azúcar para todos. Lincoln entendía que fue necesario, pero eso no calmaba su atribulada conciencia. Además, mejor quejarse que pensar en lo que concernía directamente a la seguridad de su amada familia.

Lucy oscilaba entre el silencio y una histeria contenida, susurrando advertencias funestas y pasando demasiado tiempo discutiendo con Lori. A ella no la podía evitar, claro. Se negaba a bajar al sector familiar de nuevo, y permanecía peligrosamente cerca de la superficie en caso del futuro bombardeo. Lincoln no se hacía ilusiones respecto a lo último. La Ciudadela estaba protegida por la inmensa montaña con la que se fundía, pero con la mayoría de sus catapultas destruidas y las nuevas armas de asedio del ejército de Catrein, era vulnerable a los disparos fortuitos sobre sus edificaciones visibles de cara al sur. Y cada vez que él le sugería a su hermana-esposa nigromante adentrarse en la seguridad del complejo, ella se negaba categóricamente y comenzaba a murmurar sobre el terror que anidaba allí. Lincoln deseaba realmente que solo fuera una secuela del enorme esfuerzo de hace unos cuantos meses. ¿Qué podría haber allí, si todo estaba explorado ahora, incluyendo un conveniente paso subterráneo hacia el noroeste por el cual, si de él dependiera, hubieran comenzado a evacuar al pueblo hace mucho? Aún así, el albino actuaba con precaución. Últimamente algunos cazadores de ratas como Bern se comportaban de forma mas errática que de costumbre. Pero, ¿Quién no? Obviamente un encierro prolongado sin apenas ver el sol no iba a hacer maravillas por el comportamiento normal.

Al menos Leni y Liena se habían adaptado a las nuevas habitaciones, cada vez sonreían más. Leia disfrutaba especialmente de sus nuevos amigos, una cuadrilla variopinta de chicos y chicas plebeyos entre los que se encontraba el pequeño de Zach, recientemente huérfano de madre. Su princesa le sacaba sonrisas siempre que la veía pasar entre juegos infantiles y travesuras. También había cambiado. No dejaba de ser la joya orgullosa y deslumbrante que siempre había sido, pero era como si todo ese caos, la pérdida de sus bailes y amigas nobles, le hubieran permitido ser la niña que realmente era.

Y Loan… ay, Loan. Que pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con los otros grises, como si de una nueva corte se tratase, hablando de tiempos pasados y llamándola…

* * *

**Interior de la Ciudadela, Corte Gris.**

_Loan_

—… por eso siempre fue nuestro deber y derecho, restituido por la madre de la Princesa. —

Loan sonríe a Petri… no a lord Petri, radiante, y posa el índice y corazón sobre el hombro izquierdo, en señal de acuerdo respetuoso. Hace poco que ya no le molesta el título, que no está tan insegura de su lugar entre esas personas. ¿Antes? Claro, le hubiera aterrado ser el centro de atención en una sala llena de lores y ladys, aunque fueran de nuevo cuño. Ahora, eran su gente, y eso bien valía un poco de confianza en el respeto que le daban, si no en si misma.

Eloise también hace el gesto, pero con el anular igualmente extendido sobre las bandas bicolor del estandarte Kiureth cubriendo la tela de su túnica reforzada. Significaba ¨completo acuerdo¨, y que el dedo medio estuviera sobre el centro de las franjas equivalía a un matiz efusivo. Por su mirada, agresivo.

El resto repitió alguno de los símbolos con leves murmullos al finalizar y diferentes variantes. Cada cual observó atentamente lo que hacían sus vecinos. Así eran ellos ahora. El señor Suresh creó el código y en esas pocas semanas la mayoría lo había aprendido fácilmente. Como dijo entre risas, era la única forma de entenderse rápidamente para los grises, incluida Loan, considerando lo poco que les gustaba interrumpirse entre sí y la falta de claridad al asentir con la cabeza. Incluso el pequeño Nymfred Elban, el pupilo del señor Suresh, intentaba formar la combinación sobre el hombro de su hermoso trajecito, dirigido por el ejemplo de su tutor. Considerando que de los cerca de sesenta grises en el salón al menos una decena eran menores de edad como Nymfred, y por ende no podían ser considerados lideres de Casa, la práctica de tener pupilos se había extendido entre sus amigos más viejos, siguiendo una antiquísima tradición.

La conversación alrededor del estrado mayor seguía, pero Loan se distrajo para observar a los que no participaban de ella. Al otro extremo de la gran sala un pequeño grupo de violinistas amenizaba el ambiente, dirigido por la temible lady Imara de la Casa Zanvar y su pupila, Yen. La niña le recordaba en cierta forma a ella misma cuando su madre trataba de enseñarle sobre estrategias y logística militar. Incluso su expresión era la misma que la de lady Imara ahora. La diferencia… la diferencia es que tanto Yen como Loan sonríen.

No es solo eso. Podría decirse que esa corte en miniatura está recuperando la verdadera esencia de la nobleza Trannid. Loan sabe que varios líderes de Casa celebran reuniones ocasionales con los que deberían ser sus protegidos, la gente del pueblo llano que vivía en las zonas de influencia de sus Casas. Su tía Lola le dijo que mientras mas se conocen, mas se van resquebrajando las barreras que imponen su condición de grises antinaturales para los refugiados, que necesitan figuras de autoridad en las cuales apoyarse. Incluso al centro del cómodo refugio subterráneo hay algunas parejas bailando torpemente los valses a los que tanto temía ir ella en las fortalezas de otras familias. Cerca del centro los mellizos Vendelar, Toraen y Terean, dan vueltas pegados el uno al otro.

Los chicos, de 15 años, eran una suerte de parias dentro de los parias al llegar ella, probablemente debido a su extrema cercanía. Dentro del grupo había algunos primos lejanos, como por ejemplo Petri y Willem, familiares pese a ser tan dispares, pero no hermanos y de seguro no unos que durmieran en la misma habitación. Comprensiblemente, varios grises tenían un tabú algo mayor con el incesto, especialmente los más pesimistas. ¿Por qué continuar la línea de sangre y condenar a los hijos de tal unión a ser magos separados al nacer de sus padres u otros pobres condenados?

Sin embargo, los adolescentes ahora sonríen más, hablan más con el resto a su forma vacilante e intercalada, y hasta trenzan su pelo a semejanza del estilo de Eloise. De hecho, otra división entre los presentes es precisamente esa: casi todos los mayores y mas comprometidos con su papel de nuevos señores se dejan el pelo suelto o peinado hacia arriba (eso último la hace sonrojar de nuevo, recordando que varias mujeres imitan su estilo). Los jóvenes y entusiastas por su parte ciñen finas espadas a la cintura y copian el peinado de Eloise, a quien suplican todas las tardes que cuente sus experiencias en la batalla y la defensa del pasillo central, durante las últimas horas del combate. La excepción es Petri, cuya escasa barba, pelo muy corto y mirada esquiva lo hacen parecer mayor que sus 24 años.

Aunque es el único que podría ganarle en popularidad a Eloise entre los grises mas ávidos de historias, la nueva Loan se da cuenta de algo que hace un mes se le hubiera pasado por alto: cada vez que su amiga comienza a narrar su papel en el muro de escudos, los ojos de él quedan fijos en ella, expresando algo demasiado parecido a la ternura.

¿Cómo estarán sus hermanos allá afuera? A ella también la afectó que se fueran tan rápido. Al igual que la mayoría de su familia, nunca llegó a creer en alguna divinidad, pero ahora desearía poder rezar a algo para que se encuentren bien. Cada vez pasa menos tiempo con sus tías y primas restantes, absorbida como está por esa nueva y deslumbrante nobleza en la que por fin encaja. De vez en cuando Leia se pasa por ahí con su pandilla para recoger a los pupilos con permiso, menos amenazante que antes de que todo sucediera. Eso le gusta. Su padre también entra a la Corte para saludarla cuando no está de guardia o visitando a tía Lucy, y su madre la llama frecuentemente para conversar sobre como van las cosas dentro y fuera de la Ciudadela. ¡A ella, Loan! ¡La fracasada! Pero no, ahora ayuda a todos por igual

Ni siquiera duda que las cosas se pondrán mejor en algún momento. Hace poco conversaba con Petri sobre la aparente desesperación del príncipe extranjero (ahora saben que el estandarte coronado catrenni pertenece al heredero de su familia real). Sus suministros menguan con el inicio del invierno, y pescar en el lago no es fácil…

—Si, quizás después de esto Trannidar vea renacer un nuevo orden con nosotros a la cabeza, y quizás terminemos como esclavos de los sureños. Quien sabe Willem, yo estaré muerto para entonces.

—¡Eso es traición lord Suresh!

Los compases de la frágil música decaen y todos ponen mala cara ante la acusación del hombre relleno. Muchos se llevan el dedo medio doblado al hombro izquierdo. Rechazo a ambos. Duda. Loan vuelve a la realidad, pero antes de que diga nada Nymfred habla con voz angustiada al hombre mayor;

—Pero… ¡Tiene que ser mentira! Aún te quedan muchos años, ¿No tío? ¿Qué haría sin ti? —

—Vivirás, crecerás, te cortarás los dedos con hojas de papel y ensuciarás ese jubón, claro. Era una broma Nym, por supuesto que estos huesos aguantan un tiempo más, con lo tercos que son. Tranquilo, ¿Ehh? —Dice acariciando la cabeza del niño, que sigue dudando. —¿Y desde cuando opinar es traición Will? Empiezo a creer que el título te sorbió los sesos un poco mas que antes. —

—Te estás volviendo como nuestras familias señor Suresh —interviene Eloise, con los ojos azul grisáceo llameando— Tenemos que ser mas que eso, no ser escoria complaciente y ciega. ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar al invasor si no confiamos en nosotros mismos, si no estamos siempre vigilantes?

El hombre se encoje de hombros y Lord Willem rueda los ojos. Loan siente la necesidad de ayudar.

—Cuestionar lógicamente n-no debería ser un insulto a la confianza o el v-valor de nadie Eloise. ¿No se s-supone que para eso existimos ahora, para ver más que el r-resto?

Se nota que ella va a replicar. Es tan impetuosa que da miedo. Abre la boca, pero luego se fija en el signo de su compañero de armas. Petri usa el matiz de conciliación firme. La mayoría se fija y hasta se oyen unas risitas. Finalmente se contenta con una expresión de acuerdo dudoso. Suresh vuelve a encoger los hombros. Los mellizos llegan del área de baile con una expresión curiosa en sus acuosos ojos de un gris puro. La particular conversación que han elaborado es interrumpida por el carraspeo de una mujer incluso mas menuda que la mayoría de los presentes, vistiendo un tabardo con los colores rojo y blanco de la ciudad. Es curioso como Loan se distrae pensando en su posible rango.

—¿Lady Loan? La general solicita su presencia en la cámara del concejo. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Varios respingan. Al principio Loan no entiende que hay de malo y asiente, despidiéndose con una sonrisa turbada de sus amigos. Ya a la salida se da cuenta de tres cosas. Primero, los grises la tratan siempre de ¨Princesa Heredera¨, y probablemente se tomaron como insulto que la mensajera no la haya llamado ¨majestad¨. Lo segundo la hace avergonzarse hasta lo insoportable y sentir su cuerpo entero temblar; lady, princesa… hace un mes ni siquiera soportaba que la mayoría de personas le dirigiera la palabra, y ahora no solo la llamaban con esos títulos tan importantes, sino que pensaba en ella de esa forma. Era una sensación preocupante, pero también de superación. Por fin el mundo estaba orgullosa de ella y de lo que todos ellos eran.

Tercero… su madre difícilmente la llamaría en medio de un baile organizado en gran medida gracias a su autoridad. A menos que algo realmente importante estuviera sucediendo justo en ese momento. Deslizándose por esos pasillos excavados en la roca que ya eran su hogar, Loan de la Casa Loud, Princesa Gris y heredera a un trono extraño, se preguntó si debería estar preocupada.

_Oh, claro que debería estarlo. Y como. Las últimas notas de violín pronto darán paso a una sinfonía mucho mas estrepitosa. Mas sangrienta. Pero de momento la pequeña nueva vida de la primogénita Loud está a salvo._

* * *

**Cámara del Consejo, cámara del Senescal.**

Es curioso como su hermana mayor se apoderó tan rápidamente de esas habitaciones. Si Lisa prestara oídos a los rumores, diría que quizás el título de regente se había afianzado demasiado en la mente de Lori Loud.

Por suerte, Lisa era una persona racional. Y eso significaba que había preguntas mas importantes. Un ejemplo: ¿Por qué estaba ella allí, obligada a vestir algo diferente al traje de alquimista que solía usar?

—¿Y, hermana mayor? ¿Ya puedesh dejar el secretismo sin shentido?

La rubia bufa exasperada. Sus ojeras no han hecho mas que crecer esos días. La alquimista se siente un poco culpable. Normalmente su hermano y esposo funciona como aliviador de tensión para ellas, pero Lori ha estado, por así decirlo, demasiado ocupada para su bien.

—Por si no te diste cuenta, guardar secretos es la mitad de gobernar varias decenas de miles de almas atrapadas en un monolito, Lisa. Y créeme, no es tan simple. —La recrimina con una mueca. ¡A ella, la persona más brillante entre su generación!

—¿Qué tan difícil puede sher? Esh obvio que necezitash decir algo. Hashta yo shé que la zituación eztá eztancada, y ¿Quién mejor que yo para revelar ciertas coshas? Por ejemplo, la razón de no habernosh ido de eshte lugar apenas volvió Leni. Shé que hay variosh pasajesh a travésh de la cordillera. ¿Hacia dónde?

Una mirada escrutadora de ojos azules la recorre entera.

—Bien, siempre fuiste la mas lista, pero eso no significa que supieras manejar ciertos asuntos. Por cierto, la respuesta a esa última pregunta tampoco te va a gustar; el único túnel de larga distancia va directamente al erial más seco y frío de este continente entero, muy al norte de aquí. ¿Qué sabes del Cataclismo, aparte de lo evidente?

—Surgimiento de los dragones. Calcinamiento del continente central y desplazamiento en varios grados del área habitable. Aumento considerable de la temperatura global…

—¿Y…?

—Mhmm, la mayoría de historias coinciden en que la magia cambió de forma. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Voy a contarte lo que no se dice en las historias Lisa, algo que ha pasado de generación en generación de generales y eruditos desde que nos instalamos en este valle helado. Lo que llamamos magia anteriormente era una especie de vínculo entre cosas. No me preguntes como funciona, no tengo idea. El caso es que los hechiceros canalizaban energía del entorno y luego la infundían en objetos de cualquier tipo para desempeñar una función específica… Tienes que entender que esto es difícil de decir para mí. Juré mantenerlo en secreto, proteger lo que guarda este lugar… Ya no importa.

—Por shupuesto. Continúa, eshtoy intrigada.

—¿En que iba? Tengo que firmar algunos ascensos… no, esto es mas importante. Cuando todo se fue al demonio hace cerca de medio milenio, los magos simplemente dejaron de tener esa conexión. Nunca fui buena en la teoría, pero resulta que ahora solo saben canalizar su propia energía en el caso de los nacidos con el don normal o de fuentes desconocidas en el de los sacerdotes de la Luz, malditos sean.

—¿Ehh? ¿Tienen ellos que ver con esto mas allá de que hayan, lógicamente en mi opinión, decidido condenar nuestras… particulares coshtumbresh reproductivash, probablemente a inshtancias de la monarquía catreni?

—El caso es que seguramente instigaron esta guerra. Hubo artefactos que sobrevivieron al Cataclismo, ingenios creados por cofradías enteras de vinculadores. Nadie sabe como es que los supervivientes escaparon con ellos, pero sí que eran de un increíble poder, y virtualmente indestructibles. Cumplen su función sin descanso, por la eternidad.

—Leí a Phoebes. Un investigador del siglo II, afirmaba que los dragones habían crecido alimentándose de enormes monumentos mágicos en el interior de las _Tierras Desoladas_. Postura dudosha, conshiderando que nunca vio nada mash allá de la coshta. En cualquier caso, ¿Cumplen? —Preguntó, haciendo énfasis en el presente.

—Quizás sea cierto. Sabes, varias de esas cosas fueron arrojadas al mar y a Magtar llegaron un puñado. La mayoría se perdió durante la Masacre de An Ierlen, cuando su princesa intentó reprogramarlos sin tener vinculadores reales.

—Mal ashunto. Tierras baldías y la mitad de los ashediadores zufriendo enfermedades misteriosas apenas pasado un año. Dificultadesh reshpiratorias, problemas a la piel como si hubieran pasado días enteros al sol… Los registros de Filt y Hrumgarde aún consideran la ciudad como mas maldita que la Mancha misma y todos sus orcos. Creo que sé a dónde vas.

—La misma, impasible Lisa. Cuando yo escuché todo esto y sospeché lo mismo quería cubrirme los oídos y vomitar. No necesariamente en ese orden, supongo.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. O sea que tenemos una de esas artesanías arcanas dentro. Asumo que es demasiado peligrosa para estudiarla o destruirla. ¿Y qué?

—¨ ¿Y qué? ¨ Pues la razón misma de fundar una capital rodeada de cordilleras inhóspitas y encargarse de que su Ciudadela fuera a todas luces inexpugnable. Olvida los mitos populares. El emplazamiento original de este lugar era bastante mas al sur, cerca de la tierra cultivable y los caminos llanos. Luego todo se movió por _esa cosa_. Claro, hay más juguetes diabólicos dentro…

—¿Cómo los pilares de transposición que, al parecer sin motivo, usaron mis hermanas y sobrinas?

—Si si si, nadie entiende que literalmente era de vida o muerte. No importa. Aquí viene la peor parte. Llamamos al aparato ¨El Catalejo¨. No es que sirva para ver, en todo caso, pero era eso o el nombre original, y no estoy segura de que haya una traducción en nuestro idioma. Los libros que detallaban mejor su creación y mantenimiento se perdieron en un derrumbe ocultado al pueblo llano hacia un par de décadas. Su función principal era ¨amplificar los vínculos potenciadores de aire¨ entre los magos o lo que fueran en esa época.

—En resumen, una especie de lente que hacía mas poderosos a los hechiceros. ¿Funciona todavía?

—Claro, y ese era el principal problema. En malas manos podía hacer estallar la tierra hasta donde alcanzara la vista Lisa. ¡Imagínatelo! —dice Lori a punto de quebrar su aura de cansancio y profesionalismo. — Lo peor es que según todos los encargados de cuidarlo, desarrolló… algo así como una conciencia, de los tiempos en que era completamente funcional. Los que lo trajeron al continente no podían dejarlo allá a riesgo de crear quien sabe que abominaciones más allá de los dragones recién nacidos, ni podían tirarlo al mar a menos que quisieran tener un gigantesco torbellino permanente que afectara el clima del mundo cuando la conexión naturaleza-artefacto fallara y comenzara a extraer energía de donde no debía, y por supuesto a nadie se le ocurría dejarlo en manos de los elfos. ¿Sabes?

—Ahora que lo piensho hermana, creo que había varios eruditos del siglo I que hablaban de como la Mancha fue creada por una ¨magia arcana traída de las Tierras Desoladas¨.

—De eso no tengo idea. Los guardianes originales, por supuesto, se dieron cuenta de que había un tipo de persona especial que podía neutralizar las pulsaciones del Catalejo en busca de mas energía. Algo así como somníferos. Y que esa gente solía prosperar bastante bien solo en una nación del continente.

—Ya lo capto. Tenemos muchos grises.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero shegún toda la informashión dishponible, los emparejamientos incestuosos también producían una abundanshia exagerada de magos shobrecalificadosh, como podrás ver en nuestra propia familia.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué las fortalezas de la nobleza como la nuestra no están ni remotamente cerca de la Ciudadela? Los antiguos vinieron, lo organizaron todo para proteger al mundo de otro apocalipsis y luego se mezclaron con la población. Y esa cosa quedó ahí por siglos, bajo el mas estricto secreto para que no vinieran los elfos a reclamar lo que creían suyo o, como sucedió, unos mentecatos con la cabeza llena de tonterías sobre la Luz.

Lisa se queda pensativa un instante, asimilándolo todo. ¿Qué hacer? Hay tantas preguntas floreciendo en su mente de investigadora que no sabe por donde empezar. Así que coge la mas evidente para ganar tiempo:

—¿Dónde?

—Por favor, está clarísimo. ¿Qué mejor lugar que bajo una multitud de grises aislados del resto de la sociedad, sacrificados silenciosamente al ostracismo para que el resto del mundo pudiera dormir tranquilo?

Lógico quizás, pero claro como el agua, ciertamente no es. Si Lisa tuviera que elegir una palabra, sería más bien ¨turbio¨.

—Bajo el Salón Gris entonces. He estado en los niveles inferiores y no vi nada extraño, incluso explorando a conciencia. Aunque la mayoría de ataques de pánico entre la plebe se hayan dado ahí. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

Lori vacila.

—No lo sé. Y no han sido solo ataques de pánico. Algunas de las cabezas en la muralla no son de rebeldes. Simplemente los encontramos ahí, murmurando tonterías sobre la libertad y el poder, sobre platos en una balanza y cosas del estilo. Era un fin mas piadoso que seguirse royendo las venas con los dientes hasta morir.

Otro silencio incómodo. Uno de los cirios iluminadores crepita y se apaga.

—¿Ya tienesh un plan?

Se miran una a la otra directamente a los ojos. La mayor recupera la compostura después de contar su secreto. Francamente, ella hubiera preferido que Lincoln estuviera allí, pero ya se imagina su reacción. Lori es general antes que esposa y madre. Tiene que serlo.

—Mas o menos. Lo que dijiste al inicio… no es tan cierto. El Catalejo ha sido estudiado en funcionamiento por algunos grises colaboracionistas hace varias generaciones. Gracias a ellos se descubrió que tiene fluctuaciones regulares. Al inicio del verano e invierno…

—Adivinaré que justo ahora estamos en una de esas variaciones.

—Si. Eso nos lleva al segundo enunciado. No es indestructible. Supuestamente su ajuste interno dura algunas semanas en las cuales emite una ¨firma¨ diferente, mas fuerte. Le he preguntado discretamente a Loan pero entre todos los grises de esta generación no hay ninguno que absorba de forma consciente. Para ellos es como respirar. Muchos archivos originales hablaban de que se podía desmontar el mecanismo en ¨épocas de conjunción¨. Nos quedamos aquí al principio con la esperanza de que las chicas llegaran a tiempo a la Mancha e invocaran el Pacto lo suficientemente rápido para salvarnos, cuando no funcionó confiaba en poder vencer eventualmente a las tropas enemigas a base de enfermedades invernales, acoso de caravanas y salidas periódicas, y por algo más. Tienes que comprenderlo.

—¿Aun mash? Ya no debería sorprenderme.

—En efecto —mientras habla, la expresión de la primogénita y administradora mayor de la Casa Loud, orgullosa representante de su sangre, se vuelve mas y mas angustiada. — se necesita conocimiento de la estructura, y yo solo había ido una vez. Requiere tiempo en abundancia y un trabajo exhaustivo. Y por último… hace falta muchos kilómetros a la redonda despejados, porque si hacemos caso a las crónicas ocultas del Cataclismo, va a dejar un cráter gigantesco.

Ahora si Lisa está genuinamente sorprendida. Incluso aterrada. Se nota en el castaño claro de sus pupilas dilatadas. Sería gracioso en otra circunstancia, hasta para ella. Hace mucho que nadie (salvo Lulu y Lincoln) la ven de esa manera.

Apenas le sale un susurro.

—¿Por qué… por qué me cuentash esto? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Por qué están Lana y Loan esperando afuera?

—Porque eres la única que comprende lo que ha de hacerse, salvo quizás Lucy.

—Y supongo que en su estado actual no será de mucha ayuda.

Lori asiente.

—Lola sabe actuar rápido en situaciones de crisis, dio sobradas pruebas de eso hace un tiempo. Loan es el símbolo de la nueva nobleza gris. Entre ambas, estoy segura de que pueden convencer a tres cuartos de la gente aquí. Además, tengo afuera a un tal Liam afuera, representante de los gremios de mercaderes.

—No te desh tantash vueltash.

—Claro, lo dice la que no ha estado dirigiendo una corte moribunda desde hace más de cuarenta días seguidos. No molestes Lisa. Van a dirigir la evacuación por un pasadizo secreto.

—Hay algo que no calza. Descubriste como destruir el Catalejo para que no sea utilizado por nadie, y como sacar a los civiles a tiempo, pero para eso hace falta que alguien se quede. Alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo.

Intercambian un vistazo directo, cargado de secretos. Otra vela se funde en cera líquida.

—No es necesario hermana mayor.

—Ambas sabemos que lo es. Por favor Lisa, tu no eres así de sentimental.

Sorprendida, la alquimista nota la solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla y el nudo en la garganta. Mas gotitas caen.

—¿Y nuestro hermano? ¿Qué hay de Lynn? No se va a retirar así como así. ¿Y de Loan? Lincoln jamás te dejará hacer esto, dejar huérfana a tu propia hija por, ¡¿Por una posibilidad?!

—¡Por el destino de este mundo y por las vidas de mi familia, infiernos! Tu encárgate de lo que mejor sabes ¡y punto! Literalmente lo tengo todo calculado. En el estante de allá hay un mapa del pasadizo, asegúrate de colocar alguna cosa para que se derrumbe cuando todos se hayan ido, y destruye los demás monolitos arcanos.

Lisa dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente con furia.

—No todos, hermana.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes también que no hay mas opciones ni tiempo. Viste la situación en la ciudad. Le doy como máximo una semana para el asalto final, si no es directamente mañana, y con el endemoniado artefacto medio loco ocupando a los grises en secreto, este lugar se convertirá en un campo de tiro para hechiceros. ¿Vas a colaborar, o mis hombres tendrán que arrastrarte?

—¡No puedes hablar en sherio!

Pero Lisa se dio cuenta de su error apenas las palabras dejaron su boca. Para hacer todo eso, toda la minuciosa planificación y estudio, Lori debía contar con la lealtad incondicional de al menos un segmento del ejército, lo que ya estaba asegurado por ser la única general y prácticamente autócrata de la Ciudadela entera. Los únicos que no estaban bajo su mando directo eran los Taleg, y Lynn… de Lynn se podía esperar que los tuviera montando guardia del primero al último, ignorando lo que pasaba a este lado de las murallas. Ansiaba demasiado la batalla.

—Esto no saldrá bien.

—¿Eso es un sí?

…

—Shi. Supongo que ahora quieres que te ayude a convencer a los tres que esperan afuera de guiar a la gente a través de las montañas, sin revelar demasiado.

—Como dije, siempre fuiste muy despierta.

Lisa detestaba el plan. Detestaba en lo que se había convertido su hermana mayor, tan hambrienta de poder que ya no podía renunciar sin renunciar a su propia vida. Pensaba que no tenía por qué ser ella, cualquier otro podría encargarse.

Pero por, sobre todo, se detestaba saber que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

**Perímetro interior de la Ciudadela.**

_Lynn_

Siendo honestos, lo estaba esperando. Lynn Loud no era de las que cierran los ojos y fingían que nada sucedía. Simplemente había cosas que no le importaban, al menos comparadas con lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¡Estaban haciendo historia! Así, cuando las trompetas resonaron en la lejanía y sus propios tambores replicaron con furia, ella estaba preparada.

—¡Reúnan a todos! ¡Preparados para la batalla! —Rugió a sus tropas de élite, la guardia Taleg. Había poco espacio para plantar una formación de picas, así que despachó algunos centenares a lo alto de la muralla interior. Harían falta cuando los catrenni quisieran tomarlas al asalto. Idiotas.

El nerviosismo recorre a los hombres y mujeres presentes. Desde algunas salidas ve llegar más ballesteros, y un destello de pelo dorado que debe ser Lola. Se encarama a los muros para ver mejor. Una marea de soldados, estandartes y escaleras de mano se derrama por la plaza exterior, a punto de sobrepasar el perímetro anterior de su fortaleza. La tierra tiembla cuando los pedruscos empiezan a caer. Sonríe.

—¡Quien muera hoy vivirá eternamente! — Pero en medio del caos, solo los soldados más cercanos pueden escucharla. El momento de las palabras terminó.

La guerra es como una canción. Después de cierto tiempo, una persona empieza a escuchar sus compases. Una nota dispersa cuando el ariete con cabeza de león destroza la puerta reforzada. Mas cuando los portadores se encuentran con su falange, y su Ciudadela comienza a vomitar soldados.

Acelera. La música se compone de gritos, del choque del acero y los sonidos que hacen los guerreros al morir. Melodías que se entrelazan cuando siente el peso contra el mástil de su halberd y sabe que alguien se empaló a si mismo. Un enemigo menos. De vuelta al patio, con una alfombra de cadáveres aliados y enemigos bajo ellos.

Lincoln defiende los bastiones interiores, pero eso a ella no le importa. La lucha lo es todo, la guerra es la apuesta definitiva, y todo fluye con su armonía.

Mas rápido, cada vez mas rápido. Siente sus músculos gritar de dolor mientras retroceden a través de los últimos portones, sangre en el suelo y la boca seca de tanto gritar. El primero en ceder muere. La vencedora obtiene la gloria y conserva lo que ama. La guerra es simple. El sudor se desliza por su pelo apelmazado.

La sinfonía adquiere un ritmo enloquecedor, cada vez hay mas cadáveres. Incluso se encuentra luchando al lado de soldados que no son los suyos, simples levas inexpertas que deben mantener el terreno cuando sus Taleg pierden pie. Hay menos espacio, las flechas vuelan en ambas direcciones y empalan al hombre de su derecha. Un grito sorprendido y se ha ido. Lynn se muere de sed.

—¡Señora! —Un mensajero le grita en el oído.

—Agua, ya. —

El chico vacila un segundo. Ya están en la Ciudadela como tal, la última línea desde donde no se ve el cielo. La capitana se percata de que la lucha se ha desplazado, y que apunta su espada corta hacia uno de los suyos. Por eso el miedo. La guarda en su vaina y se refresca el gaznate con un pellejo de agua salobre.

—¡Puaj! ¿Qué es esta bazofia?

—Señora, las torres exteriores han caído, Su Majestad ordena resistir aquí hasta que la evacuación se haya completado y…—

—¿Evacuación? ¿Su Majestad? —_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto pensar?_

Algo anda mal, y no es solo su cuerpo agotado. Puede seguir. Tiene que hacerlo. Si no, ¿cómo vivir en las canciones?

Entonces se percata de algo. El chico es muy joven, usa ropa demasiado fina… y todo en él es gris.

Le pone la mano en el hombro, usando todo el peso de su armadura de escamas.

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué dem…? — Claro. Su Majestad. Con su último destello de cordura, Lynn Segunda de la Casa Loud se percata de que la han drogado. Tras el niño hay un par de hombres corpulentos, guardias de su Casa. Hombres de Lori. Su conciencia se desvanece en la oscuridad, no sin antes maldecir su suerte, y especialmente a su hermana mayor que le quita la gloria de una resistencia desesperada. ¿Qué no ve que sus tropas flaquearán sin un líder?

Ya no escucha la canción.

* * *

**Túneles inferiores.**

_Lincoln_

Uno de los últimos grupos pasa, llevando a su hermana-esposa inconsciente con ellos. Lincoln suspira, harto de todo, y les ordena con voz quebrada no separarse y no dejar que las antorchas se apaguen. Los niveles superiores han caído, y en la Ciudadela no queda nadie salvo la guardia Taleg y los pocos soldados absolutamente leales a su Casa y a la Casa Trax. Lincoln mira con recelo el túnel, detestándose a si mismo por estar allí y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las demás lleguen. Piensa en cómo lloraba Loan al soltarse de su abrazo, escoltada por su corte. ¿Dónde está Lori?

A su lado, el par de grises se estremece y emite un grito agudo. El muchacho (porque le cuesta considerar algo mas al tal Petri) se toma la cabeza con una mano y usa el otro brazo para estabilizar a su compañera.

—¿Ahora qué? —Dijo con un tono bordeando la histeria. No quiere que Lynn acabe como esa pobre gente…

—¡Se mueve hacia aquí! —Respondió Eloise, de la misma manera.

Algo surge de la oscuridad tras ellos, una especie de zarzal hecho de la brea negra, y se abalanza sobre Lincoln. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos hay mas tentáculos aferrándose a su armadura, aplastando las placas. Uno de ellos rasguña su mano con espinas ponzoñosas, y siente la sangre correr libre. Con la otra intenta atacar a la cosa, agitando su puñal como un loco. Los grises espabilan e intentan cortar lo que sea eso con sus propias espadas. Ni siquiera puede emitir un sonido, ahogado por ese terror que hace unas horas eran solo historias.

De repente el monstruo se retira, fundiéndose con las sombras.

—¿Están bien? —

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué se retrasa tanto Lori? — Ella toma su mano y despeja un poco su aturdimiento con su piel fría. De repente una voz retumba en el pasillo.

**—¡AL FIN!** —

—¿Qué…?— Los chicos retroceden hacia la puerta de su única vía de escape. No puede culparlos, parecen casi desvanecidos.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dice Lucy con un tono lúgubre.

—¿Irnos? ¿Qué hay de nuestra gente allá arriba? ¿¡Qué hay de Lori!? ¿Y qué negra maldición era eso? —Pero las palabras suenan vacías mientras ella niega desconsolada.

—Eligió su destino. Alguien tiene que destruir esa conciencia. Lo siento Lincoln. — Su amada derrama lágrimas amargas, y una tristeza infinita se apodera de su mente atribulada cuando entiende la situación. Resignado, cansado de todo y llorando, Lincoln sigue a su hermana por la fisura en la roca. ¿Qué mas podría hacer? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Escusas. Eso se dice a si mismo, y sin embargo… aún tiene una familia que proteger, aunque haya fallado ahora.

* * *

**Salón Gris**

_Evrard_

Las puertas de la cavernosa habitación estallan y Evrard agarra su espada larga con mas fuerza. Detrás de él unos cuantos hombres de miradas vacías se preparar para morir. Sabían que terminaría así. ¿Por qué querer otra cosa? Mas allá, en el centro de la sala, la regente forcejea contra un panel en el suelo, roto el mosaico central que cubría lo que fuera que sea eso. Solo sabía que era la razón por la cual ellos estaban allí. Viudos, huérfanos cómo él, todos habían perdido lo suficiente para decir ¨basta¨. Y lo harían.

Hombres armados con heráldica púrpura se desparramaron hacia adentro, seguidos por una mujer vestida de blanco y alguien que tenía que ser de la realeza. Debería haberle preocupado. Vio a varios volver la mirada hacia atrás.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, hasta que el príncipe (no podía ser otra cosa, Evrard lo recordaba de uno de sus viajes) levantó la mano y habló con voz sosegada.

—Ríndanse. Han luchado con mas valor del que cualquier comandante podría pedir a sus hombres, pero morir ahora no tiene sentido. A aquellos de ustedes que así lo deseen, les garantizo un trato honorable y la libertad después de ocupar la ciudad. —En su voz había sinceridad, agotamiento y pena. El asedio había mermado la voluntad de todos. Claro, eso a Evrard no le importaba.

—¿Majestad? —

Lori Loud no se había levantado.

—Necesito tiempo. — Apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras. De todos modos, eran una orden. La mayoría ni siquiera la necesitaba. Se lanzaron como un hombre, pero antes de que sus armas chocaran contra la guardia del príncipe este hizo un ademán y de pronto Evrard no podía avanzar ni un centímetro. A su lado, la mujer parecía concentrada. Magia. De pronto se volvió hacia su príncipe, como si hubiera escuchado algo que no fuera de su agrado, e hizo señas desesperadas.

—Lo lamento, en serio. — Otro movimiento, y sus soldados avanzaron. Lori Loud volvió a hablar, esta vez como perdida en un sueño.

—Yo… yo también. Por lo que sé, en serio crees esa tontería. No mereces morir por ella. Nadie lo merece, pero así son las cosas. —

—¿Tontería? ¿Una nueva era de paz bajo la Luz es una tontería? —

La regente suspiró. Extendió su brazo, algo que apenas se podía ver desde la posición congelada de Evrard. Se oyó una especie de grito bajo ellos, gutural, aterrador. Odio puro. Y de pronto, el ansiado olvido.

* * *

_Epílogo._

_Años mas tarde, la destrucción de Trannidar sería narrada como el acontecimiento del milenio por los reinos vecinos. La muerte del príncipe Aldyss, heredero de Catrein, y la derrota de uno de los mas grandes ejércitos jamás reunidos al norte de la Mancha desde el Cataclismo, dejaron heridas profundas en la ciudad. Al norte, en Teleren y las islas de allende, era un cuento para aterrorizar a los muchachos con demasiadas ansias de gloria. Una tal Laika siempre la usaba para asustar a sus compañeros demasiado entusiastas de los viajes. Un reino menos en el continente generó una década de inestabilidad política en los reinos humanos, y una invasión orca siguió a la otra, estrellándose ambas contra las puertas de Hrumgarde. ¿Por qué dos en menos de diez años? Nadie lo sabía, pero hubo conjeturas._

_Al norte de la cadena montañosa en la que se asentaba la otrora invencible capital el pueblo de Trann intentó prosperar, pujando contra la tundra estéril que apenas soportaba la vida. Llamaban a su caída ¨el segundo exilio¨, y nunca se recuperaron lo suficiente para volver a ser considerados en los asuntos del mundo cambiado. Algunos de ellos dijeron que era un buen precio a pagar por la paz. Lincoln Loud nunca terminó de decidirlo, pero él y su familia no dejaron de llorar a sus muertos._

_El valle entre las montañas no volvió a ser habitable. No cuentos ni leyendas sino historias de terror circulaban alrededor de las hogueras refiriéndose a las cosas que le suceden al hombre que se acerque mas de veinte millas de la ciudad cadáver. Los elfos, de vez en cuando, envían exploradores desde su misterioso bosque en el sur. Lo que encuentran solo lo saben ellos, pero pocos vuelven y aquellos que tienen trato con los curiosos susurran sobre una corte gris que se alimenta de lágrimas, que crece fuerte donde todo lo demás se marchita y perece. Nadie lo sabe de cierto._

* * *

** Eso ha sido agotador. Cerca de 40000 palabras, varias tramas inconclusas, conceptos en los que no tenía experiencia previa, personajes ignorados… pero sobre todo ha sido un viaje, uno que se hizo mucho más corto (para mí, sé que actualicé cada eternidad, lo siento mucho) gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente comentan cada capítulo de este experimento sobre una tierra rota, siguiendo a estos personajes que continúan siendo mi pasión, aunque quizás me haya tomado demasiadas libertades a la hora de ponerlos en un mundo como este. ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Muchas gracias, en general a todos aquellos que fueron un apoyo a la hora de seguir recorriendo el camino, y muchas gracias en particular a J0nas Nagera y El Caballero de las Antorchas, que se tomaron la molestia de resaltar cada detalle en cada capítulo, de enfrascarse no solo en la historia sino también en la titánica tarea de retroalimentar a este humilde escritor (incluso cuando flaqueo, incluso cuando no lo merezco) para que fuera un poco menos ignorante. Estoy seguro que de poder Lincoln, Loan, Luna, Lyra, Lupa, Lucy, Lisa, Luan y todos los demás se lo agradecerían también, por seguir sus peripecias tanto tiempo en manos de un ratón de biblioteca como yo.**

** Con eso me despido de Magtar y sus posibilidades por un tiempo. No creo que llegue a cumplir mis aspiraciones de crear una antología explicativa de ciertos sucesos, porque tengo como mínimo una historia mas activa, otra de los sin kids en desarrollo y algo independiente apenas como concepto, pero sin duda esto significó mucho para mí. Adiós de momento, que la luz ilumine sus pasos, la oscuridad otorgue paz a sus tribulaciones, y siempre tengan un suelo firme donde apoyarse.**


End file.
